<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ve stínu sakur by LunaShirayuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786626">Ve stínu sakur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaShirayuki/pseuds/LunaShirayuki'>LunaShirayuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BORN (Band), MEJIBRAY, exist†trace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaShirayuki/pseuds/LunaShirayuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Japonsko,  17. století. Země se po svém otevření stává čím dál více ovlivněná západní kulturou, a tak se staré tradice střetávají s děsivou a prudkou modernizací a dochází k mnoha politickým změnám. </p><p>Ame Yutaro žije na venkově na jihu země se svou sestrou a neteří jako příslušník nižší samurajské vrstvy a informátor. Jednoho dne obdrží dopis od svého pána - musí poskytnout přístřeší pánovi jedné ze sousedních provincií, který se stal obětí intrik vedoucích k úkladnému pokusu o vraždu. Nemá jinou možnost než poslechnout. I za cenu ohrožení sebe i své rodiny. Yutaro následně v průběhu měsíců dostane možnost nahlédnout do útržků jeho nelehké minulosti. Díky tomu zjišťuje, že přestože pocházejí z rozdílných společenských kruhů, cosi je spojuje. Možná víc než jen vzájemný respekt a životní závazek - konflikt povinnosti a lidských citů.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koichi (MEJIBRAY)/Tsuzuku | Genki, Meto/MiA (MEJIBRAY), MiA (MEJIBRAY)/ Original Female Character(s), Miko/Omi (exist†trace), Ryoga (BORN)/Tsuzuku | Genki</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Na mýtině</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfikce původně vznikla na mém Wattpadu a rozhodla jsem se ji publikovat i sem.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slunce ještě ani nestihlo roztáhnout svá křídla do plné krásy a už mladého samuraje ze spánku vyrušil dupot bosých dětských nohou po hladké dřevěné podlaze – malá Kanako, dítě jeho sestry, pobíhala energicky po domě. Její vysoký hlásek švitořil do svěžího letního rána a stín se při průchodu kolem jeho pokoje mihotal za papírovými dveřmi, jak skrze ně pronikaly též i paprsky vlahého světla. Dětský smích na něj nepůsobil otravně. Naopak se usmál tomu, že to byl první zvuk dne, který k němu skrze nevelký dům dolehl.<br/>
Yutaro si protřel oči a zívl ve snaze setřást ze sebe poslední stopy spánku, přestože jeho rozehřátý futon by mu byl ochotně dopřál i další hodinu oddychu k dobru, kdyby se jím nechal zlákat. Bylo by velmi snadné zavřít oči, nechat svou mysl volně plynout do všech světových stran a znovu usnout, avšak práce čekala a každodenní povinnosti nepovolily zahálku ani lenost. Musel přimět své rozlámané tělo k pohybu a aktivitě.<br/>
Něco v jeho tváři působilo mladistvě, téměř dětsky. Černé vlasy s delšími prameny vpředu měl kvůli vedru svázané stuhou, aby se krk chladil a nepřekážely mu při práci.<br/>
Na papírové výplni shoji, oddělující ložnici od vedlejší místnosti a dvůr jeho soukromého panství, stromy kreslily stíny, které tančily hru přírody do rytmu lehkého svěžího vánku. Větev jehličnatého keře podobného borovici, který rostl hned za oknem, se zakývala, když na ni usedl kos. Z otevřeného jasně oranžového zobáku vyšel zpěvavý cvrlikavý tón. Pták se svistotem křídel překotně odletěl, jakmile Yutaro zástěnu odsunul a nechal čerstvý vzduch zalít celý pokoj.<br/>
Vše naznačovalo, že dnes bude příjemný den. Harmonicky jednotvárný a obyčejný, od začátku až do konce. Alespoň do té doby, než překročí práh této místnosti.<br/>
Zanechávajíc náruč futonu za sebou, jako kdyby nad ránem opouštěl svou milou, Yutaro přešel ke skříni, odsunul její dveře a vytáhl první yukatu z hromádky, která mu přišla pod ruku - olivově zelenou s pravidelnými tmavě hnědými tenkými pruhy ve svislém směru. Látka byla úhledně složená a nezmačkaná a stále ještě po nedávném vyprání voněla mýdlem. Přehodil si oděv přes ramena, pak jej ovázal tmavě hnědým pásem obi a bosý vyšel na verandu. Na podlaze nezůstala jediná stopa otisku. Stovkami kroků uhlazené dřevo pod jeho chodidly zalévalo slunce, protékající skrze skuliny až do základů domu. S požitkem se nadechl, zatímco si k pasu přivazoval katanu a krátký meč wakizashi.<br/>
Jaro zvolna přecházelo v léto a teploty se úměrně zvyšovaly, během dne i v noci. Byl rád, že pro dnešní den zvolil yukatu z tenké prodyšné látky, která dovolovala tělu udržet si optimální teplotu i v nastupujících vedrech a nedusila jej.<br/>
Letos byla dlouhá zima, pomyslel si při pohledu na svou milovanou švestku rostoucí na malém zahradním ostrůvku, jehož stěny byly pokryté netřeskem a trávou, která připomínala, že by měl záhon co nejdříve vyplet. Mrazy zničily většinu poupat ještě než vůbec rozkvetla. Budu mít štěstí, když se alespoň nějaké žalostně malé scvrklé plody urodí a Haruko z nich upeče koláč. V něm se případná kyselost ztratí a nic nepřijde nazmar.<br/>
V zahrádce zurčel potůček vedoucí do malého jezírka plného barevných koi kaprů. Jejich podlouhlá těla líně plula pod hladinou mezi listy leknínů se zavřenými květy a ústa s drobnými fousky mezi velkýma vypouklýma očima se co chvíli přiblížila k povrchu, aby se jim dostalo vzduchu nebo aby ryby chňaply po neopatrném hmyzu. Yutaro měl rád zejména ty bílo červené. Morbidně mu připomínaly bledou mrtvolu potřísněnou krví a na dotek byla jejich těla hladká, téměř stejně jako lidská kůže. Mezi rybami se ale našlo i několik oranžově zlatých karasů a též velký čistě bledý kapr s odřenými místy mezi šupinami, kterého tam dal jako dárek vysadit před dlouhými roky ještě než přišla zima.<br/>
Podlaha pod jeho nohama byla uvnitř ještě příjemně chladná po nočním poklesu teploty, který se vsákl do prken, ale jistě nebude trvat dlouho a vše mimo stín se nepříjemně rozpálí. Proto se snažil užít si ten pocit co nejvíc.<br/>
Klepotání kuchyňského nádobí se ozývalo dvorem a do nosu ho udeřila slaná vůně čerstvé miso polévky a grilované ryby, jakmile zamířil zpět do tepajícího srdce domu, kam jej zahnal hlad. V kuchyni zastihl sestru přesně ve chvíli, kdy podávala Kanako misku na rýži, aby si ji dívenka vzala vedle do obývací místnosti, kde se snídaně obyčejně podávala, protože tu nebylo na stůl místo. Jeho sestra se zřejmě otáčela v kuchyni už od brzkých hodin. Obvykle nejprve vyrazila do města na trh pro čerstvé potraviny, ještě než se ostatní členové její rodiny probudili, a poté se postarala o dcerku a předala ji chůvě na výuku.<br/>
,,Dobré ráno,“ pozdravila Haruko, stejně jako každé ráno se zářivým veselým úsměvem, který prozrazoval její vlídnou povahu. Vtiskla mu polibek na tvář, když ji krátce objal a z poličky si poté sundal krabičku se sypaným čajem, hrníček a konvičku z tmavě zeleného porcelánu. Přestože byla Haruko mladší ze sourozenců, výškou ho o dobrou stopu převyšovala a často svého bratra škádlila o tom, jak roste spíše do země a ne k nebi. Ani v dospělosti jí to nemohl vrátit.<br/>
,,Jen to nezakřikni, sestřičko.“<br/>
,,Vlastně...“ Haruko počkala, až Kanako zmizí za dveřmi i s dřevěným vyřezávaným motýlkem. Pak pokračovala ustaraným hlasem a s tváří plnou obav: ,,Za svítání posel donesl spěšnou zprávu, od tvého pána. Ani nepočkal na odpověď, prý je to neodkladná záležitost.“ Podala mu jemně pokrčený a zašpiněný dopis. ,,Povolávají tě do služby?“ zeptala se v neblahém očekávání. Její bratr vykonával velmi nebezpečnou práci a zřídkakdy byl delší dobu doma. Teď však nastalo klidové období, kdy samurajové trávili čas na svých pozemcích a pracovali jako rolníci, než je pán stáhne zpět do města, učiní z nich vojáky a budou se muset chopit meče a prolévat krev. Nikdy nevěděli, jak dlouho takový mír potrvá. Co chvíli jej někdo narušoval a stačila i malá záminka, aby došlo k rozsáhlému konfliktu.<br/>
Yutaro se zamračil na papír ve své ruce. Už předem proklínal kohokoliv, kdo se rozhodl mu zkazit den. ,,Doufám, že  ne. A děkuji.“ Nic takového jako povolání ani v nejmenším neočekával a navíc zprávy předtím přicházely i v lepším stavu, než ta, kterou právě držel. Zřejmě byla vážně neobvykle naléhavá a posel s ní uháněl na koni i ve včerejším špatném počasí, kdy bouřka zaplavila a rozvodnila říčky v okolí.<br/>
Snad to nestrhlo i most, pomyslel si ustaraně. Bylo by pak o hodně komplikovanější dostat se pěšky do města a Haruko by na statek musela docházet velkou oklikou.<br/>
Roztrhl papírovou obálku a před ním se rozvinul roztřesenou rukou, pravděpodobně jen ve slabém světle svíčky a narychlo psaný shluk vět, nevěštící nic dobrého. Některé znaky se sotva daly přečíst, jak byly rozpité a naškrábané.<br/>
V klanu z daleké provincie Mutsu nastala vzpoura. Daimyó z rodu Date, kterého poměrně nedávno dosadili do funkce v provinčním hlavním městě Sendai, bude podle plánů zabitý. V lese, sotva několik hodin jízdy od Yutarova domu. V dopise se nepsaly žádné přesnější souřadnice místa, až na neuměle načrtnutou mapu s vyznačenou oblastí, v níž se má incident odehrát. Snad šlo o mapu získanou od nějakého důvěrného zdroje pracujícího pro obě strany, ale na tom teď nezáleželo. Znamenalo to, že událost se mohla odehrát kdekoliv v okruhu mil, který bude muset sám pročesat a pátrat po jakýchkoliv známkách či dokonce očitých svědcích souboje a krveprolití. Co tu vůbec Date dělali? Provincie Mutsu se nacházela přes půl země daleko. Došlo snad v okolí k nějakému ozbrojenému konfliktu? Pokud měl správné informace, Date a Mori, rod jeho pána, byli spřízněni, čemuž odpovídala  i žádost o zasáhnutí do situace, kterou právě držel v rukách. Muselo jít o zájem nějaké třetí nepřátelské strany.<br/>
Veverky mi toho asi moc neřeknou, ale třeba někdo náhodou něco uslyšel… Něco takového přeci nezůstane úplně bez povšimnutí. Horší už bude donutit svědky promluvit.<br/>
Už teď věděl, že to nebude jednoduché. Zdálo se, že má o celodenní zábavu nakonec postaráno. A to ten den tak klidně začal. ,,Že jsem se vůbec probouzel,“ utrousil pro sebe Pevně sevřel papír se zprávou mezi prsty, přeložil ho úhledně opět podél ohybů a přidržel nad plamenem v zapálené lucerně. Neměl pro zprávu žádné další využití a nebylo by vhodné, aby se dostala do nesprávných rukou. V hlavě mu vířila bouřka myšlenek, zatímco plamen zažehl a postupně se ustálil v malých doutnajících místech, která se v linii ohořelého okraje šířila blíže k jeho prstům, čím více papír stravovala. Když už z něj téměř nic nezbylo a hrozilo, že si popálí prsty, uhasil ho a zbytek hodil do teplem sálajících kamen, aby po něm nezůstala jediná stopa.<br/>
Zřejmě jeho pán očekával, že to buď někomu pošle na vyřízení, čímž se od celé věci distancuje, nebo sám nějakým způsobem zasáhne. Rod, jehož se zrada týkala, též nebyl zrovna jeden z méně vlivných - zahrnoval pod sebou desítky vazalů, takže se jednalo o záležitost moci nad velkou většinou, ne-li dokonce nad celým krajem. Kdokoliv s dostatečným vlivem a motivy si mohl ukázat prstem a nařídit změnu provinčního režimu více nakloněného ku svému prospěchu.<br/>
Yutarovy kontakty nezasahovaly až do takové šíře, aby si mohl dovolit ohrozit své postavení a přijít o majetek. Jeho rodina nebyla nijak zvláštně při moci ani při penězích a s Haruko a její dcerou žili odděleně od zbytku rodiny nacházející se daleko v Shimabaře v provincii Nagasaki. Pokladnice byla nerozumně vyprázdněná předcházející generací a po smrti rodičů Yutaro se svou sestrou a Kanako zůstal v relativním klidu na zděděné usedlosti poblíž malé vesničky v horách. Adoptoval je sice strýc, než došli plnoletosti, ale jeho měsíční příspěvek na jejich živobytí ani zdaleka nestačil a nechtěli jej nadále tak prázdně využívat. Proto Yutaro sloužil jako samuraj a Haruko chodívala hospodařit na malý statek kousek cesty odsud, zatímco o Kanako se v té době starala chůva a vzdělávala ji v domácím prostředí. Svému pánovi Yutaro zodpovídal funkcí posla, obchodníka s informacemi, což byla sice nebezpečná práce, ale znal své cestičky, a tak svou malou rodinu držel co nejvíce mimo spory. Nechtěl se do ničeho příliš zaplétat a ohrozit je. Už tak se často paranoidně cestou domů ohlížel přes rameno, zda jej někdo nesleduje. A hlavně proto nepřicházel jakýkoliv zásah do bojů, které se měly odehrát, v úvahu. Nebyla to koneckonců jeho věc. Neměl na to zdroje, lidi a ani ochotu špinit si ruce cizí krví. Už ne. Jeho první prioritou bylo ochránit svou rodinu.<br/>
Haruko pozorovala bratrovo počínání i neobvyklé mlčení. ,,Co se děje?“ Sevřela v rukách užmoulanou utěrku a snad ani nechtěla slyšet odpověď. Muselo jít o něco velmi vážného. Jindy byl Yutaro samý úsměv a šprým, dvakrát nerozmýšlel nad slovy, která náhodou nerozvážně vypustí. ,,Měla bych s Kanako na čas odjet?“ Nebylo by to poprvé, co tak musela učinit, avšak dosud se vždy vše obrátilo k lepšímu a nikdo nepřišel k úhoně. Naštěstí znala pár přátel, kteří by jim ochotně poskytli přístřeší.<br/>
Dívenka zvědavě nakukující skrze mezeru ve dveřích padla strýci kolem krku, aby na sebe upoutala pozornost. Vycítila stísněnost. ,,Zase odcházíš a maminka bude smutná?“ zeptala se švitořivě a Yutaro ji jen s posmutnělým úsměvem konejšivě pohladil po vlasech.<br/>
,,Zatím ne,“ utěšoval ji mírně a pohlédl na svou sestru. ,,Nemyslím, že to tentokrát bude nutné. Není třeba hned myslet na nejhorší. Musím si teď jít něco vyřídit. Hned se vrátím, slibuji.“<br/>
Haruko jen bezhlesně přikývla v odpověď a popohnala dceru, aby dojedla rýži a mohly spolu umýt nádobí, než bude muset odejít na statek. Díky shovívavosti statkáře a početně hojné čeládce nemusela do práce docházet již velmi brzy před svítáním, aby se nakrmila zvířata. Mohla si přispat a především pak ráno věnovat více časů dcerce.<br/>
Yutaro se s mečem u boku vydal na dvůr osedlat koně, aby dojel za lékařem, jehož služby často využíval, a tedy mu mohl plně důvěřovat. Nebyl drahý, což souznělo s jejich rodinným rozpočtem. Tušil, že pokud nedorazí na místo příliš pozdě a nenajde pouze hnijící mrtvoly, bude jej potřeba. Naštěstí nebydlel muž tak daleko, proto mu mohl odevzdat instrukce o nepřetržitém stavu pohotovosti během celého dne s relativně slušnou rychlostí. </p><p>***</p><p>Yutaro, pevně svírající rukojeť prozatím nevytaženého meče, našlapoval mezi stromy rostoucími blízko u sebe a rozhlížel se po okolí. Snažil se pátrat po čemkoliv, co nezapadalo do lesní scenérie – barvou či tvarem. Jeho zrak byl vycvičený k rozeznání i těch nejmenších narušení prostředí, aby mu neunikla žádná stopa. Svého koně přivázal hned u cesty, kudy nikdo příliš nechodil. Jeho drobná postava se tak mohla snadněji proplétat houštinami a nepřitahoval tolik pozornosti. Musel se mít na pozoru. Neměl příliš sebedůvěry ve své šermířské schopnosti, a tak by se raději by vyhnul přímému střetu než aby dával všanc svůj život.<br/>
Díky včerejší dešťové přeháňce byla půda bahnitá a dobře se v ní mezi mechem a jehličím zachovaly otisky bot i koňských kopyt, které ho po několika hodinách bedlivého pátrání zavedly do údolního lesíka. Mohl tak zúžit oblast pátrání na menší okruh, v němž se pohyboval, a odhadnout, kolik lidí tudy asi prošlo – ať už patřili k jakékoliv straně.<br/>
Cikády v nízkých keřích i ve vysoké trávě dávaly znát, že ranní slunce se teprve zahřívalo a den bude velmi teplý. Doufal, že se vrátí domů dříve, než ho počasí připraví o veškerou sílu a vysuší z něj i poslední zbytky tekutin. Nechoval velkou lásku k létu, protože jakákoliv sebemenší námaha se vlivem parna zdála několikrát větší a navíc se pak šíleně potil, takže se mu oblečení nepříjemně lepilo k tělu. Ale možná to bylo zapříčiněno i jeho nevalnou fyzickou vytrvalostí.<br/>
Došel až na mýtinu, kam jej les vyplivl jako nepříliš chutné sousto. Zem i rostliny na ní byly podupané a polámané. Zcela určitě ne od lesní zvěře. V kapradí leželo dohromady ne více než deset nehybných těl se stopami po sečných zraněních. Jal se zkontrolovat erby jejich klanů na zádech haori, ale žádné na několika nenašel. Muselo se jednat o nějakou tajnou skupinu, proti níž Date vyslali oddíl. Bandité? Ne, na to byli příliš dobře vybaveni. Někdo očividně nechtěl, aby se s ním tahle potyčka spojovala v případě, že by se něco pokazilo… Na zbytku byl nějaký znak, který si nevěděl zařadit, potřísněný krví. Nemohl s jistotou spoléhat na své vědomosti, ale komu jinému by patřil. Vše vcelku odpovídalo tomu, co se psalo v listě.  Zem kolem byla rozrytá po lítém boji, a tak z toho mohl vyčíst, co se tu zhruba událo. Nepřátel bylo více než pět, ale nedávalo mu smysl, proč by se oddíl Date vydával tak daleko od cesty. Mohli snad někoho pronásledovat? Pokud ano, nedostal o tom žádné zprávy, protože ta informace nebyla součástí jeho mise. Ale tajemství vždy jen podněcovala jeho zvědavost a on zatoužil vědět víc o tom, co přesně bylo účelem této výpravy. Pokud onoho mladíka najde živého, mohl by se i nenápadně zeptat a něco vyzvědět… Teď už jen zbývalo najít ho a doufat, že neobjeví pouze jeho tělo připravené o hlavu, aby jej nebylo tak snadné identifikovat.<br/>
Prohlédl několik těl ve snaze najít to správné, ačkoliv neměl žádný přesný popis toho, jak ten muž vypadá. Co by měl hledat? Zprávu, tetování, mateřské znaménko, jizvu… Cokoliv.<br/>
Když už přestával doufat, že se na něho štěstěna usměje a neodejde s nepořízenou, padl mu zrak na blonďaté prameny vlasů rozplynuté ve směsi půdy, listí a zaschlé krve. Nebyla to zrovna obvyklá barva pro tuto zemi, pokud nebyl evropského původu. Avšak míšenci tu většinou neměli tak výsadní postavení a nebylo s nimi zacházeno pěkně. Nezapadal do lesních odstínů hnědé a zelené, vyjímal se proti keříkům vřesu jako pokrývka tajícího sněhu při první jarní oblevě – bílá a jiskřící.<br/>
Přistoupil blíže, ještě jednou se ohlédl, jestli se v jeho okolí nenachází živá duše pozorující jeho podezřelé počínání, a sklonil se k zašpiněnému a místy potrhanému kimonu, které samuraje rozevlátě obepínalo. Nedaleko něj ležel i meč, pravděpodobně patřil jemu. Krev na oceli už zaschla, ale jako kdyby kapky zamrzly dříve, než se stačily vsáknout do trávy.<br/>
Zvláštní...<br/>
Mladík se nehýbal, jeho kimono bylo poseté rudými květy krve. Zdálo se, že ani nedýchal, když Yutaro poklekl, přeopatrně mu odhrnul vlasy z tváře a přiložil ucho ke rtům, zda nezachytí slabý záchvěv dechu. Někdo ho musel opravdu silně praštit do hlavy, jak prozrazoval slepenec krve a vlasů v zátylku. Ta byla zřejmě nejvážnější a též příčinou jeho stavu bezvědomí. Ale pokud se jej chtěli zbavit, proč by ho tu nechávali v mdlobách? Nepřišel se nikdo přesvědčit o dokonané práci?<br/>
Vypadá tak mladě… A přeci už se stal obětí intrik a rodových bojů. Zdání však mohlo klamat a v jeho stínu se mohlo skrývat daleko víc, než se usadilo na povrchu. Co když měl před sebou krutého člověka s nevinnou tváří, aniž by o tom věděl? Kdo ví, jaká byla skutečná motivace útočníků. S jistotou se tedy nemohl přiklonit na jednu či druhou stranu a činil tak pouze na základě jednoho dopisu od svého pána. Měl by věřit jeho úsudku… ne?<br/>
Zasloužil si to?<br/>
Yutaro se v duchu pohoršoval nad nespravedlností světa, ve kterém žil. Za léta služby prožil mnohé, často se nevyhnul bojům a jeho ruce poskvrnila krev, kterou nevyhnutelně musel prolít. Ať už patřila jemu nebo někomu dalšímu.<br/>
Tohle však bylo něco docela jiného. Na chvíli se dokonce přistihl při myšlence, zda by nebylo snazší práci vrahů dokončit a svému pánovi oznámit, že již nebylo pomoci a jeho zranění byla smrtelná. O jedno bodnutí více nebo méně… nikdo to přeci nepozná.<br/>
Ne, okřikl se v duchu zostra. Musím splnit svůj úkol. Byla by to zrada a prachsprostá lež. Odsoudit člověka k smrti jen tak, abych si ulehčil práci… O co bych byl lepší než ti bezejmenní mizerové, na kterých sotva ještě zasychá krev.<br/>
V korunách stromů zašuměl vítr, jako kdyby si přihlížející diváci šeptali o tom, co se tu stalo, avšak nehodlali se nijak zapojit. Pročesal listy a zakýval větvemi i kmeny. Slunce začínalo hřát, čímž se jen zhoršoval zápach mrtvol a urychloval se hnilobný proces. Bylo otázkou času, než se začnou sbíhat větší i menší mrchožrouti, aby příroda vzala zpět to, co sama vytvořila. Vrány, mouchy, červi… A hlavně zvědaví pocestní.<br/>
Mezitím v rychlosti kontroloval zranění. Zřejmě se ho nesnažili zabít běžným způsobem, protože krk i hruď, nejfatálnější místa na těle, se zdály v pořádku. Na končetinách měl několik lehkých řezných ran obranné povahy. Na temeni hlavy se pak vyjímala velká rána nějakým tupým předmětem. Snad větví nebo kamenem. Zřejmě stopy po boji. Museli ho překvapit zezadu jeho vlastní lidé. Zradili ho? Nebyl snad dobrým velitelem? Znovu jej napadla myšlenka, že tu možná riskoval pomáhání špatnému člověku a snese to na jeho bedra smůlu a neštěstí.<br/>
Vytáhl zrcátko, které si na chvíli půjčil od své drahé sestry před nějakou dobou z již neznámých a nepodstatných důvodů, a přiložil ho k jeho pootevřeným rtům a nosu. Jemně se orosilo a zamlžilo. Díky bohům… Na krkavici též vzápětí nahmatal pulz, třebaže slabý a podle jeho tichého odpočítávání nepravidelný. Byl v bezvědomí, což práci, co se týkalo přesunu zpět, značně ztížilo. Znamenalo to, že ho bude muset odtáhnout až k cestě vlastní silou, přehodit přes hřbet koně a odvést domů celou tu cestu. A to vše, aniž by si ho někdo všiml. Unese ho vůbec? Až ke koni? Lidské tělo vážilo o dost více v mrtvé váze a  on by si sotva zvládl poradit s pytlem brambor. Bude  se muset spolehnout na svou kreativitu, která byla nemalá.<br/>
Znovu se rozhlédl po nečekaných návštěvnících, zda není naživu ještě někdo další, a zvedl tělo, aby si s ním mohl pospíšit k domovu. Námahou zasupěl a usoudil, že takhle to nepůjde. To by dříve vypustil duši. Položil ho tedy opatrně zpět na zem a rozběhl se cestičkou zpět, aby přivedl koně a mohl samuraje přehodit přes hřbet. Někdy byla jeho drobná neosvalená postava výhodou, byl hbitý a rychlý, ale neoplýval velkou fyzickou silou. Ostatně to byl právě jeden z důvodů, proč se raději vyhýbal přímým konfrontacím.<br/>
Mrtvoly a tichou přírodu tak brzy nechal za sebou.</p><p>***</p><p>Pozdní odpoledne se nachylovalo k večeru a Kanako si hrála na dvoře s panenkami, když se Yutaro vynořil z lesních stínů. Hned byla na nohou a radostně vykřikla: ,,Maminko, strýček se vrací!“<br/>
Žena odložila koště a ve spěchu vyšla z domu. Dlaní si zaclonila oči proti slunci a chvíli si prohlížela blížícího se jezdce. Yutaro se zdál nezraněný a nikdo ho nepronásledoval. Ulevilo se jí. ,,Pojď honem dovnitř, Kanako,“ pobídla dívenku. Lékař již čekal v předsíni, a to rozhodně nevěštilo nic dobrého. Naléhavě uchopila svou dcerku za drobnou ručku. ,,Běž do svého pokoje, ano? Máme návštěvu, tak buď hodná a nevyrušuj. Ničeho se neboj. A nebuď zvědavá, pak ti vše povyprávím.“<br/>
,,Slibuješ?“<br/>
,,Slibuji. A teď utíkej si hrát k sobě.“<br/>
Haruko pomohla odnést zraněného na lůžko do volného pokoje. Lékař, starší prošedivělý muž s rudými tvářemi, prohlédl rány, vydezinfikoval je, některé z nich musel vypálit rozžhavenými noži, aby se v nich nevytvořila infekce, a následně je zašil. Ránu na hlavě musel důkladně vyčistit od všechny špíny a následně obvázat. Zrádcové si s ním rozhodně nehráli, ale i přesto musel Yutaro přemýšlet, proč ho nedorazili úplně, aby měli jistotu, že se ho zbaví. Něco mu tu nehrálo.<br/>
Lékař za chvíli dokončil svou práci a společně ho uložili. Mladík si utřel pot z čela a zátylku, neklid zmítal jeho myslí jako vodní vír. Teď zbývalo už jen čekat a doufat, že se princ probudí s co nejmenšími problémy a přinese trochu světla do všeho, co se stalo.<br/>
,,Přijdu sem zítra na kontrolu,“ oznámil muž, balíc si své nástroje. ,,Mohl utrpět otřes mozku nebo i vážnější krvácení. Pokud se probudí, rozhodně bude nutné na něj neustále dohlížet. Kdyby se dostavila nevolnost, zvracení...“ Odmlčel se a dlouhou chvíli si zkoumavě prohlížel Yutara. ,,Nehodlám se na nic víc vyptávat, váže mne posvátný slib. A někdy je lepší toho ani moc nevědět. Jen si dávejte pozor, do čeho se zapletete, jako ostatně vždy.“ S úklonou se rozloučil, když mu Yutaro předal peníze. ,,Každopádně, kéž při vás stojí Milosrdná.“<br/>
,,Děkujeme za vaši péči.“ Samuraj lékaře vyprovodil z domu a zastal ve dveřích. S povzdechem si rozpustil krátce střižené vlasy, které obvykle nosil v takovém horku svázané stuhou. Skvěle, zatáhl si do domu někoho, kdo na jejich střechu může dost dobře přivolat nebezpečí. Pokud ti, co se chtěli muže zbavit, zjistí, že jim plán nevyšel, dojdou po stopách až sem…<br/>
,,Kdo je to, Yutaro?“ přerušila Haruko jeho rozjímání. Ta otázka jí nedala pokoje a zároveň se obávala odpovědi. ,,Do čeho ses to zapletl tentokrát?“<br/>
,,To je na dlouhé vyprávění. A sám si nejsem jistý, co to pro náš dům znamená.“ Yutaro neklidně semkl rty a z myšlenek ho vyrušil dotek jeho sestry na rameni, stahující jej zpět na zem do jeho tělesného bytí. ,,Uvař prosím vodu na čaj,“ vzal její ruku do dlaní a sehnul se, aby si Kanako svírající panenku vyzdvihl do náruče. ,,Zdá se, že tu nějaký ten týden nebudeme sami.“</p><p>***</p><p>Yutaro seděl na verandě před pokojem a ovíval se pomalovaným vějířem. Pozorujíc dvůr před sebou, přemýšlel nad všemi možnými zdůvodněními toho, co se mohlo v háji stát, když za sebou zaslechl šustění látek o tatami a bolestné vzdechy. Zástěna za ním byla z poloviny odsunutá, aby do pokoje proudil čerstvý vzduch a zároveň mohl slyšet, kdyby se s jejich vzácným hostem cokoliv dělo a musel by mu přispěchat na pomoc. Brzy by ji měl stejně zavřít, jinak se dovnitř nahrne i nechtěné teplo.<br/>
Stmívalo se a slunce rychle mizelo za západním obzorem. I dlouhý letní den měl dospět svého konce. U nohou mu v trávě poskakovaly cikády a zelené kobylky a nad jezírkem se hemžil chumel komárů ve svých neviditelných vzdušných tancích.<br/>
Ode doby, kdy se vydal na svou poslední nedávnou misi, uplynuly už tři dny. S každým dalším ránem začínal ztrácet naději v to, že se daimyó kdy probudí, ačkoliv ho lékař přesvědčoval, že by měl být v pořádku a vědomí nabýt brzy, jakmile tělo získá dostatek sil. Proto mu náhlá aktivita vlila nový život do žil a vzbuzovala v něm zvědavost.<br/>
Otočil se, co nejtišeji zasunul za sebou dveře a jemně našlapujíc přistoupil k mladíkovi, jehož bolestivě skrčená tvář a přerývavý dech naznačovaly peklo, kterým si právě musel procházet. Měl zavřené oči a zpocené čelo. Poklekl k němu a nabídl misku s vodou. Vypadal zmateně. To bylo pochopitelné. Prohlížel si muže před sebou v němém očekávání a s neskrývanou dychtivostí doutnající pod povrchem zdrženlivosti. ,,Jak se cítíte?“ otázal se, když se daimyó dotkl zraněného místa na hlavě skrytého pod hrubou látkou. Na ní nebyla žádná čerstvá krev, pouze zaschlá.<br/>
Světlovlasý samuraj se pokusil posadit, avšak bylo mu v tom Yutarovou rukou mírně zabráněno. V tomhle stavu by ani nezvládl utéct, i kdyby věděl kam. Byl příliš snadným cílem, bezbranný jako nemluvně. Obezřetný a nedůvěřivý. Jistě se v cizím prostředí necítil pohodlně, což bylo ještě zesíleno vědomím, že neměl v dosahu svou zbraň. Tu mu Yutaro uložil na bezpečné místo. Prohlížel si samuraje po svém boku. Když si všiml i drobných jizev na tváři kolem úst jako po jehličkách nebo ostrých úlomcích, zaváhal, jako kdyby zvažoval, zda někomu takovému může věřit. Neptal se po však jejich původu a Yutaro byl za to vděčný. Neměl rád, když na ně někdo zíral.<br/>
,,Kdo jsi?“<br/>
,,Vše je v pořádku, nikdo vám neublíží.“ Yutaro mu pod záda vložil polštář a složil ruce zpět  do klína. Počítal s tím, že bude zmatený a možná i nepřátelský. Vlastně měl štěstí, že se po něm samuraj hned nevrhl. Jeho hlas zněl zvláštně – mladě a příjemně. I když se nacházel v cizím prostředí, necítil v něm strach. ,,Jmenuji se Ame Yutaro a nacházíte se v mém domě, nedaleko hranic oblasti Chóshú. Byl jste velmi vážně zraněný, vlastně by se dalo říct, že na pokraji smrti. Můj pán mne pověřil vaší záchranou, a tak jsem se vydal vás hledat.“ Zatáhl za lem svého kimona, aby přinesl do zorného pole erb svého rodu, a znovu se podíval na samuraje. Pomyslel si, zda má před sebou nelítostného válečníka či rezervovaného diplomata. Možná představoval oboje v jedné osobě v perfektní rovnováze… Bylo  toho tolik, co v sobě tento muž mohl skrývat. Nepříslušelo mu příliš se vyptávat a pokoušet se k němu dostat blíže. Jejich pohledy se setkaly. Pobavilo ho, že na své hrdosti neztrácí, i když byl v tak zuboženém stavu a vydaný mu na milost.<br/>
Daimyó dlouze vydechl a prsty si znovu  přejel po zakrváceném obvazu. Krev už stihla zaschnout a cítil se malátně, snad vlivem nějakého bylinného odvaru, který mu byl podán za účelem zmírnění bolesti. ,,Cítím se jako v jiném světě, aniž by se mne někdo ptal, jestli do něj chci být vržen." Ztrápeně vzdychl nad tou skutečností. ,,Jsem daimyó rodu Date. Shouya. Ale to už hádám víš.“<br/>
Yutaro přikývl a stále z něj nespouštěl oči. Zkoumal jeho bojovnost a nedůvěru, slabost, která pro bojovníky nebyla obvyklá a přeci ji nedokázal zakrýt, světlé dlouhé vlasy, sem tam stále trochu špinavé, odřeniny a modřiny na tváři, jeho precizní rovný nos a rty v daném momentu bez náznaku úsměvu. Rozhodně nepocházel z čisté japonské krve, ale nebylo by zdvořilé se na tak soukromou věc vyptávat.. Měl by mu pomoci s koupelí. Ta myšlenka samotná mu v té chvíli z nějakého důvodu připadala až nepatřičná a vulgární, přestože se jednalo o něco lidského a bez jakéhokoliv skrytého významu. Ničím by se to nelišilo od toho, kdyby takto vypomáhal vlastním nemohoucím a stárnoucím rodičům, jak povinnost nakazovala pečovat o ty, kteří mu darovali život.<br/>
,,Někdo vás musel pořádně silně udeřit zezadu do hlavy. Je zázrak, že jste přežil. Jiní by takové štěstí neměli. Kromě toho máte už jen pár ran, ty však nejsou nijak životu nebezpečné. Budete ještě nějakou dobu malátný, prý jste ztratil hodně krve.“ Povídal mu samé informativní věci, nebyl si úplně jistý, co mu má říct jiného. Vždyť se jen právě probudil, nemůže ho přeci zatěžovat nepodstatnými detaily o jeho tělesném stavu i okolnostech pobytu zde. Trochu z něj opadlo napětí a uvolnil se. Uvědomil si, že mu je strašné teplo a dusno, navzdory soumraku roztahujícímu se po krajině. Zvenku se stále ozýval tlumený bzukot hmyzu a v domě z dálky slyšel pobíhání a dětský hlásek, společně se zvukem manipulace s nádobím. Vydechl a začal se jemně ovívat vějířem. Proklaté léto. A tím horší bylo, že se ve vzduchu stále ještě vznášela vlhkost ze včerejšího hustého deště, takže byl vzduch tropicky těžký a hůře dýchatelný. Prospěl by mu mátový čaj na ochlazení.<br/>
,,Žiješ tu se svou rodinou?"<br/>
,,Tak trochu ano.“ Yutaro složil nohy do tureckého sedu a urovnal si haori. Omrzel se mu formální postoj, kdy musel sedět narovnaný a vážný. Zdvořilostí si ještě oba užijí víc než dost, navíc společenské konvence nikdy nebyly jeho silnou stránkou. Snad právě proto byl rád, že se nenarodil do vysoko postavené rodiny. Vždyť to bylo tak či tak jedno a pochyboval, že mu daimyó v takovém stavu bude vytýkat neformálnost a způsoby. Nebyli u dvora. ,,Bydlím se svou sestrou Haruko a její dcerou Kanako, mou neteří. Brzy ji určitě poznáte, je jako malá vichřice.“ Usmál se, oči na moment skryté za ofinou, když hlavu sklonil. ,,Omlouvám se, jestli vás budou obtěžovat. Má matka byla velmi přátelská žena a i Kanako je už od kolébky zvědavá. Je to velmi dlouho, co jsme tu měli nějakého hosta, natož pak tak váženého. Nikdo sem do těchto končin nechodí, s výjimkou starousedlíků z vesnice nebo zbloudilých pocestných z údolí. To má své výhody i nevýhody. Mimochodem, donesu čaj.“ Vždy když byl nervózní, slova se z něj sypala jako rýže z roztrženého pytle, a tak často sdělil spoustu informací i mimo téma, jen, aby řeč nestála. Možná se v muži probudila žízeň, umírající vždy přepadne strašné sucho. Ne, že by tu zrovna přede mnou někdo umíral, ale přece… Pro jistotu, pomyslel si v ponurém humoru. Ani netušil, proč ho to napadlo. Do rukávu skryl ušklíbnutí a vzpřímeně vstal.<br/>
,,Jaký máš?" Shouya hned zpozorněl a jeho posed se také viditelně uvolnil.<br/>
,,Myslím, že jen senchu. Tohle má na starosti hlavně Haruko a sám nejsem velký znalec čajů. Bohužel, náš dům má skromnou nabídku, pokud vám to postačí.“ Tmavovlasý mladík se zastavil ve dveřích a na chvíli se zamyslel ve snaze vzpomenout si, co dalšího v kuchyni viděl mezi zásobami, ale nic se mu nevybavilo. Nezdržoval se tam často, nebyla to jeho sféra. Zadoufal, zda Haruko něco napekla, věděl však, že marně, pokud od včera nezbyly sezamové sušenky. Z hospodářství se vracela až v podvečer a neměla čas nic péct, pokud zrovna  nedostala  volný den. Důležitější bylo nakoupit výživné potraviny na více porcí, ne sladké pochutiny. S čímž Yutaro zásadně nesouhlasil, protože zdravé stravě příliš neholdoval. Miloval sladkosti. ,,Donesu tedy.“<br/>
,,Děkuji...“ Yutaro byl na odchodu, když ho hlas zastavil. ,,Prosím, mohl bys mne prozatím brát jako sobě rovného? Přeci jen jsem ve tvém domě a netrpět na konvencích je to nejmenší, čím se mohu odvděčit. Alespoň na této půdě.“<br/>
Věta o konvencích ho zasáhla právě ve chvíli, když odcházel. Zastavil se na prahu dveří v půli kroku. Poněkud netradiční požadavek. Jen ho utvrdil v tom, že tenhle daimyó není jeden z těch, před nimiž se  každý musí klanět a klopit oči k zemi. Určitě si budou rozumět. S úsměvem se podíval přes rameno na muže bez jediného slova či gesta odpovědi a potom vyšel z pokoje. Stále k němu choval určitý respekt a nebyli si tak blízcí, aby mohl zcela přejít z nehovorového jazyka, ale věřil, že jsou na dobré cestě k něčemu, co by mohl nazývat přátelstvím.<br/>
V kuchyni ho čekal další dopis, proto poprosil Haruko, aby zalila čaj za něj, jakmile převařená voda vychladne na patřičnou teplotu. Mezitím se pustil do čtení. Odesílatel byl stejný jako u toho předchozího. Informoval ho stručně o tom, že se v okolí rozšířila zpráva o smrti mladého lenního pána, a vyjádřil též své naděje v to, že Yutaro udělal vše, co je v jeho moci. Na konci se však nacházelo krátké varování, aby si v zájmu bezpečnosti sebe a vazalských rodů okolo příliš nešpinil ruce s touto záležitostí a držel se výhradně v mezích svých povinností a rozkazů.<br/>
Haruko se posadila, dokud se voda nezačne vařit. ,,Už se vzbudil?“ zeptala se se zájmem, zatímco se chopila jehly a obi, které mělo v sobě díru a potřebovalo zašít. Měla by prostřít k večeři o misku navíc, pokud bylo její tušení správné. Yutaro viditelně pookřál.<br/>
,,Ano. A cítí se dobře. Na to, že o vlásek unikl smrti a stále ho od ní dělí pouze to, že nikdo neví o tom, že tu je.“<br/>
,,Hmm, věru. Bohové nad ním drželi ochrannou ruku,“ poznamenala dívka téměř obřadně a přes rty jí ani nepřeběhl obvyklý úsměv. Daimyó měl skutečně štěstí, že se mu dostalo záchrany. ,,Předpokládám, že ten dopis se týkal jeho?“ Nedalo jí to a musela si otázkou, která vlastně byla jen zkonstatování, potvrdit, co ji trápilo celý den. Věřila však, že by do jejich domu bratr nepřivedl nikoho se zlými úmysly, kdo by jim mohl chtít uškodit.  ,,Jak dlouho s námi zůstane?“<br/>
Papír dvakrát přehl a založil si ho do obi. ,,To ještě nevím. Dny? Týdny? Měsíce? Daimyó mi má poslat další pokyny ohledně této situace. Zatím žádné nové zprávy. Stále nechápu, jakou roli v téhle hře znamenám. Nikdo mi nic pořádně nevysvětlí... Ale na to už jsem si tak nějak zvykl. Měl bych se před ním mít na pozoru? Co myslíš?“<br/>
,,To záleží na tobě. Vždy jsi měl dobrý odhad na lidské povahy.“ Odložila látku a přes stůl k němu natáhla ruku. ,,Jen na sebe dávej pozor, ano? Prosím tě o to. Už žádné další problémy. Jsme teď na tom celkem dobře a nechci znovu začínat od začátku. Kanako to poslední stěhování oplakala. Můžeš mi to slíbit, Yutaro?“<br/>
Sestřina péče a starost ho dojímala. Vzal její ruce do svých a konejšivě se usmál. ,,Kdyby se cokoliv stalo, můj pán vám poskytne útočiště. Zatím se není čeho obávat, věř mi, Haru.“ Vstal, aby nalil vařící vodu do konvičky, dokud nevychladne na příslušnou teplotu, aby se chuť nálevu nezkazila. Z tácku se sezamovými sušenkami jednu s dětskou nedočkavostí uzobl. Nechutnaly tak skvěle jako za čerstva, ale lepší přežvykovat zpola tvrdé sušenky než nic. ,,Sestřičko, tvé pečení by vyléčilo i mrtvého, jen co je pravda. A podle tvrdosti se se použít i jako zbraň, kdyby vše selhalo.“ poznamenal a dívka ho přetáhla po hlavě utěrkou, čemuž poťouchle se smíchem uhnul.<br/>
,,Raději si hleď svého a běž. Mám ještě práci a ty mi nepomáháš.“<br/>
,,Tss. Náhodou ti občas pomáhám.“<br/>
,,Sníst všechno jídlo, které v době najdeš, dřív, než se stihne zkazit, se nepočítá.“<br/>
Yutaro ukřivděně vzal tácek s konvičkou, dvěma zelenými šálky a talířkem s novými čerstvě napečenými sezamovými sušenkami se vrátil zpět do pokoje.<br/>
Daimyó stále dlel na lůžku ve stejné pozici, v jaké ho Yutaro zanechal. ,,Omlouvám se, že vám přidělávám potíže, jistě jsem vám narušil chod domácnosti. Nechci tu být přítěží," řekl zdrženlivě<br/>
,,Ale kdepak. To neříkejte.“ Yutaro přešel k futonu, položil tácek mezi ně a sám si klekl do seizy. Vzal konvičku do ruky, nejprve nalil jemu a potom sobě, položil ho nazpět na tácek a vzal si mističku opatrně do ruky za okraj, aby se neopařil. Odfoukl z chvějící se hnědavě zelené hladiny obláček páry. ,,Teď si s tím nedělejte starosti, hlavně se musíte dát rychle do pořádku a nabrat síly. Asi to teď nebude zrovna růžové.“ Poslední větu si mohl v rámci dobrých mravů odpustit, ale nemělo smysl chodit kolem horké kaše. Samuraje nečekalo nic dobrého. ,,Tady jste v bezpečí. Nikdo vás tu nebude hledat.“<br/>
Daimyó si vzal svůj kalíšek a přivoněl si k němu.  ,,Ty víš, co se stalo?" otázal se na to, co ho trápilo od chvíle, kdy se probudil. Působil nejistě, jako čerstvě narozené kotě vržené do neznámého světa plného nebezpečí.<br/>
,,Sám nemám zrovna mnoho informací, o všem se mi dostalo obeznámení teprve dnes ráno,“ přiznal po pravdě a přímo Yutaro. ,,Někdo se dozvěděl o zradě ve vašich řadách a bylo v jeho zájmu, aby jste přežil. Pravděpodobně můj pán nebo některý z jeho blízkých poddaných, kdo vás považuje za spojence nebo významnou figurku hodnou záchrany. Sám nerozumím tomu, proč jsem byl právě já tímhle pověřený. Jen prodávám informace.“ Asi proto, že si někdo pomyslel, že jsem dlouho nedostal žádnou práci a musím se tu šíleně nudit. A dělat někomu chůvu a strážce bude ideální způsob, jak mne na čas zaměstnat. Napil se z misky, aby si aspoň trochu uvolnil nervozitou stažené hrdlo i útroby. Nejsem ve své práci zrovna z nejlepších a na konflikt takového rozsahu měli vybrat někoho mnohem zkušenějšího. Jak dlouho to tu budu muset držet zavřeného jako ptáčka ve zlaté kleci?<br/>
,,Možná je to osud."<br/>
Yutaro vzhlédl od čaje a podíval se mu do očí, přitom se tak zvláštně usmál jako sama víla sudička. Osud? Upřímně na takové věci nevěřil a obvykle dával přednost logice a praktičnosti nad pověrčivostí a přisuzování událostí neviditelným silám. Raději se spoléhal na rozum a vlastní schopnosti než nějakou nestálou a nepředvídatelnou magii. Přesto věřil, že je svět poháněný neviditelnou vyšší silou a kami se nacházejí ve všem, co je obklopuje – od kamínku na cestě, po jelena pasoucího se na louce a císařské klenoty. Muselo existovat něco mimo lidské chápání. Něco, co je přesahovalo. „Osud, nebo v tom má prsty nějaký ziskuchtivý pán,“ odvětil skepticky bez okolků. Na osud zkrátka nevěřil a viděl věci tak, jak jsou. ,,Vsadil bych si na druhou možnost. Hádám, že tady budete v pořádku, dokud se nezotavíte. Naše rody nemají žádnou přímou politickou spojitost, a tak není velká pravděpodobnost, že by vás tu hledali. Klidně si oddychněte. Pokusím se vám věnovat, jak jen to půjde.“ Dopil zbytek čaje v misce, zvedl se a otevřel jednu skříňku. Vytáhl z ní tabákové náčiní, naplnil si fajfku a postavil se s ní k oknu, aby nedýmil přímo do pokoje. Haruko ho vždy peskovala, že nemůže ten smrad dostat z oblečení a lůžkovin. Něco na té chuti uklidňovalo jeho rozjitřenou mysl a usměrňovalo ji.<br/>
,,Děkuji, Yutaro-san," pronesl lenní pán vděčně a jeho hlas se zdál podivně sklíčený, téměř nepřítomný. Přesto nebyla jeho vděčnost falešná.<br/>
,,Máte za co.“ Yutaro vyfoukl dým a otočil se k šlechtici s bezstarostným, téměř troufalým úsměvem na rtech. Teď stál zády ke slunci pohasínajícímu na červánkové obloze, proto jeho tvář byla celá ve stínu a matné světlo laskalo jen okraje jeho vlasů a krku. Na tatami se vykreslil jeho zdeformovaný stín, dokonce, když se soustředil, dokázal rozeznat i kresbu, jakou házel na zem stín kouře vycházejícího z jeho odřené dýmky. ,,I když je to moje práce, takže jsem neměl zrovna na výběr. Není to tak, že bych byl na vaší straně.“ Bylo příjemné mít pro změnu v domě někoho, s kým vycházel, i když s Haruko vedli celkem harmonický vztah. Někoho nového, nepředvídatelného. I když jen dočasně. Až se jejich cesty rozdělí, stanou se pouhými vzpomínkami v paměti toho druhého. Do té doby bylo v jejich silách je ovlivnit.<br/>
,,Mimochodem, večeře bude zanedlouho hotová. Haruko vaří to nejlepší misoshiru s tofu a wakame, co dům dal. Doufám, že se k nám u stolu přidáte.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Učitel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rozhovory s cizincem však nemohly trvat věčně, ač byl čas v jeho společnosti relativním pojmem a utíkal daleko rychleji než se zdálo. Yutaro měl své povinnosti a práci, a tak často časně odjel a zanechal svůj dům v rukách Haruko. Nebylo mu po chuti nechat zraněného samuraje bez jakékoliv použitelné stráže na ochranu, ale neměl na výběr. Musel se spoléhat na skutečnost, že informace o jeho přežití se ještě šeptandou nedostala k uším, které by mohly uškodit. Nikdy nikomu příliš nevěřil a čím víc lidí o tom vědělo, tím vyšší bylo riziko, že se to dozví někdo nepovolaný a daimyó se znovu ocitne v nebezpečí. Jednalo se o příliš citlivou informaci. Sám by nebyl schopný jej ochránit, kdyby došlo na nejhorší. A tak se nikomu o návštěvě ani nezmínil a poprosil Haruko, aby činila stejně tak. <br/>A tak dny plynuly a léto na venkově v přírodním cyklu přecházelo do podzimu – chladného a deštivého. <br/>Shouya nabíral síly a do jeho tváře se vracela zdravá barva. Bolest hlavy se postupně vytrácela během prvních několika týdnů. Lékař se pravidelně zastavoval na kontrolu jeho zranění, převazoval ho a zanechával jim bylinné masti a čaje na urychlení hojení. Proto netrvalo dlouho a samuraj byl brzy schopný vstát a ve volných chvílích chodíval sedávat do zahrady přilehlé k domu, aby po dlouhých dnech okusil čerstvý vzduch a studené podzimní slunce. Nebylo by moudré opouštět hranice pozemku a zahrada se nacházela přímo za domem, za ní se pak táhl jen les a rozsáhlá pole v cizí držbě, a tak tyto vycházky představovaly jedinou náplň jeho dne v jinak přísné izolaci. Často meditoval, aby uklidnil rozbouřenou mysl a nepřemýšlel nad věcmi za hranicemi tohoto pozemku, které nemohl ze své pozice nijak ovlivnit. <br/>Yutaro se v takových chvílích podivoval, nad čím asi přemýšlí. Musela ho trápit současná situace a bezmoc s ní spojená. Nevěděl mnoho o situaci v provincii Mutsu, protože se nacházela daleko od jeho domova, a tak se do vzdálených politických bojů raději nemíchal. Zjistil jen to, že klan Uesugi zaútočil na Sendai a nárokoval si značné území. Shouya by se neměl chtít tak rychle vracet a spěchat na místo, kde mu usilovali o život, ale byl to jeho domov a on měl povinnost vůči svým poddaným sebrat síly a vyřešit situaci. I když byl stále zraněný. Přestože takové smýšlení nedokázal pochopit, obdivoval ho. <br/>Jednoho dne si  Yutaro při cvičení všiml, jak zpoza zástěny samuraje fascinovaně a nesměle pozoruje Kanako. Dívenka se neodvážila přijít blíže, ba ani pípnout, což nebylo obvyklé. I s cizími lidmi si dovedla živě povídat, ať už hudrovala o počasí nebo se chlubila svou novou kresbou.<br/>Haruko se před lety zamilovala do ženatého obchodníka z bohaté rodiny pocházející z místa nedaleko Eda, který jí velkoryse nabídl práci ve svém krámku. Když však záhy otěhotněla, vyhodil ji ze svého domu a Haruko neměla kam jít, protože její rodiče odmítali přijmout zodpovědnost za chybu, které se dopustila lehkomyslností a naivitou. Dala své srdce nesprávnému člověku plnému lží a falešných slibů. Kanako tak vyrůstala bez otce a Haruko dělala vše proto, aby tím dívenka nestrádala a vyrostla ve šťastné a zdravé dítě, tak, jako její vrstevníci. Nehledala si za manžela nikoho jiného a s velkým optimismem věřila, že krušné časy zvládnou sami. Yutaro nebojoval v té době v předních liniích, aby musel riskovat svůj život nebo vážné zranění, které by ho natrvalo zneschopnilo služby. Nebyl typickým představitelem vojáka, nedokázal si zachovat chladně vážnou tvář a Kanako se tak nikdy nesetkala s někým, jako byl Shouya. Měli k sobě se strýcem svou rozpustilostí velmi blízko. Snad za to mohla ta aura hravosti a optimismu, která jej obklopovala kamkoliv vkročil. <br/>Teď měla před sebou opravdového samuraje. Symbol něčeho nového. Zvědavě ho sledovala při cvičení, aniž by přesně chápala, o co se snaží. Bylo zkrátka zajímavé se dívat, jak kolem sebe máchá mečem a zabíjí neviditelné nepřátele. Když se Haruko starala o domácnost a dívenka překonala první strach, hrávala se Shouyou různé hry, nejčastěji shogi1, kterým Yutaro sám nikdy zvlášť nepřišel na chuť, a tak to milerád přenechal někomu jinému. Vyžadovalo to strategické myšlení a bylo mu záhadou, jak ani ne desetiletá holčička mohla pravidla pochopit. Měl podezření, že ji daimyó nechával záměrně občas vyhrávat, bez ohledu na pravidla hry, která si přizpůsobila svému uvážení a rozmaru, takže se pak často nadšeně chlubila  svým vítězstvím. Tentokrát ho však nerušila a držela se stranou.<br/>Haruko neměla čas ji doma tolik vzdělávat, a tak za nimi z města docházel učitel. Kanako byla neposedné dítě a měla problémy se soustředit delší dobu na složitější problémy, a tak daleko raději trávila čas v zahradě pozorováním kapříků, veverek a nově i jejich dalšího dočasného obyvatele. Odpočinek pro ni byl daleko lákavější než nudné učení a výklady vychovatele. Bavila se utíkáním a skrýváním a její matka ji tak často musela omlouvat, když se dozvěděla, co Kanako prováděla za vylomeniny tentokrát.<br/>Samuraj plynule zakončil sestavu a uvolnil se. Nepůsobil zadýchaně nebo unaveně. Přesto se sem tam ozvala tupá tlumená bolest v hlavě vyvolávající nevolnost, v uších mu zvonilo a svět se zatočil tak, že se musel posadit a nabrat ztracený dech - připomínka, že ještě není vše v pořádku a neměl by se přepínat. Testoval limity vlastního rozbitého těla a každý den je mohl posouvat vpřed díky pokrokům, jakkoliv malým. <br/>Jen aby se nepřepínal, pomyslel si Yutaro ustaraně. Věděl, že samurajové dokázali být hrdí a bezohlední vůči slabostem vlastního těla, což je často stálo život. Sám by neváhal pro svého pána v oddanosti nasadit život.<br/>Slunce pražilo o něco chladněji než v létě. Jeho haori bylo složené na verandě, a tak měl na sobě jen půjčené kimono z lehké prodyšné látky, aby se mohl snadněji pohybovat. I když se dny krátily a noci naopak prodlužovaly, jak se blížila zima, často nešlo slunce celé dny vidět kvůli zamračené obloze a častým přeháňkám. S mizejícími slunečními paprsky se snižovala i morálka dospělých obyvatel usedlosti v obavách z nadcházející zimy.<br/>Shouya za sebou slyšel šustnutí. Prkno vrzlo pod něčí vahou a koutkem oka zahlédl pohyb. Za dveře se skryla drobná ručka, tak rychle, až si nebyl zcela jistý, zda ji viděl doopravdy a jen se mu to nezdálo. ,,Pojď sem, maličká,“ vyzval dívenku. Jindy ji vídával živě běhat po domě a takové ostýchavé chování bylo děcky roztomilé. Nevěděl, zda z něj měla strach nebo se jen styděla přijít blíže.<br/>Kanako vykoukla ze svého prozrazeného úkrytu. Hnědé oči, velmi podobné těm její matky, s neskrývaným zájmem sledovaly zapouzdřený meč ležící nečinně vedle tajemného samuraje. ,,Můžu se podívat?“ zeptala se, aniž by ze zbraně odtrhla pohled. V levé ruce držela hnědého medvídka s knoflíkem místo pravého oka. Na několika místech byl záplatovaný, jedna packa sotva visela na pár stezích a z roztrženého švu se sypala výplň ze směsi jakýchsi semen. Yutaro jí ho přivezl ze svých cest, když byly dívence dva roky a od té doby ho s sebou všude nosila. Ani ve spánku hračku nedala z ruky.<br/>Shouya přikývl, a když si Kanako vzala katanu, opatrně ji vzal v podpaží a posadil k sobě na klín. Nohy se jí kývaly nad zemí. <br/>,,Strýček má taky meč. Ale nedovolí mi si s ním hrát,“ postěžovala si dotčeně. Drobnými prsty přešla po azurově zbarveném kovu, chladném na dotek. Umělecky vyvedená ozdoba se vinula od špičky pouzdra až k samému okraji, kde byla zakončená hrozivou dračí hlavou. ,,Tenhle je hezčí. Má jméno? Všechny slavné zbraně mají jméno.“<br/>,,Není tak jednoduché něco pojmenovat, víš? Musíš tu věc nejprve poznat, pochopit. Podle toho jí pak můžeš dát jméno, které se tomu bude líbit.“ Povytáhl meč z pouzdra. Na jílci kousek od rukojeti byly pod sebou vyryty dva znaky. ,,Seiryu. Znamená to „azurový drak“.“ <br/>,,Jako ten z té pohádky? Ta, jak zemi hlídají čtyři příšery?“<br/>,,Správně. Seiryu patří východ a je symbolem pro jaro.“<br/>,,Takže jsou i čtyři meče?“<br/>Shouya se váhavě nadechl k odpovědi, ale pak s tichým smíchem potřásl hlavou. ,,Kdysi existovaly čtyři, ale kdo ví, kde je jím konec.“<br/>Kanako mezi prsty přeběhla po šňůrce přivázané k rukojeti meče. ,,Zabil jsi tím už někoho? Strýček si myslí, že určitě nejmíň milion lidí. Je to pravda?“<br/>Yutaro se musel zasmát do rukávu, aby ho neslyšeli. Opíral se bokem o sloupek, s pažemi založenými na hrudi. Cosi na té scéně působilo harmonicky, jako kdyby vystoupila z nějaké poklidné malby zobrazující rodinu. Hlásek jeho neteře mísící se s šustěním suchého listí, které se zvedalo z trávy s každým poryvem větru a tančilo v neviditelných vírech, shovívavý a vřelý úsměv samuraje - bylo na tom něco… povědomého. Cenný kousek z malého světa neovlivněného okolím, který si chtěl uchovat v paměti. Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že si Shouya bude rozumět s dětmi, ne tak s jeho energií kypící neteří, na jejíž zvídavé a všetečné otázky reagoval s otcovským klidem. Jestlipak má sám nějaké děti a družku, co na něj doma čekají? V tomto věku měl už téměř každý svou rodinu, skládající se z otce, manželky a jednoho či hned několika potomků. Nebylo by tedy nic zvláštního, kdyby i daimyó vedl takový život. Vlastně by si ho dokázal představit jako otce, jak večer co večer předčítá pohádky a vypráví svým dětem o hrdinských činech dávných válečníků svého rodu.<br/>Shouya ani netuší, jak moc obohatila jeho přítomnost zdejší život, pomyslel si a potřásl si pro sebe hlavou.<br/>Zapískal a vzduch protnul pronikavý vysoký zvuk, který hned upoutal pozornost obou dlících v zahradě. Yutaro mávl na Kanako, aby už šla do domu, a ta se hned zvedla a přiběhla k němu. ,,Běž si hrát dovnitř, takhle bosá nastydneš a maminka tě zase přinutí vypít tu hnusnou medicínu.“ <br/>,,Prý není tak hnusná jako to, co piješ ty.“<br/>,,Tsss, nemáš se co učit, mrně? Chybí ti úcta ke starším.“ Kanako na kárání jen hravě vyplázla jazyk. ,,Na, tímhle se radši zabav.“ Vylovil z kapsy sladkost zabalenou v malém papírku a na rozloučenou jí pocuchal vlásky. Kanako i s dárečkem ve formě úplatku odskákala do domu. <br/>,,Co se stalo s těmi meči?“ otázal se zvědavě.<br/>,,Vlastně jich bývalo pět, ale mívají už spíše symbolický účel. Byly darovány nejsilnějším klanům země, podle zvířat strážící každou stranu císařského města Heianu. Suzaku – podle fénixe - patří klanu Oda, Kóryú, jako ten žlutý drak obývající světový střed, má ve svém držení císař. Co se stalo s těmi zbylými, to netuším.“<br/>Yutaro si s obdivem prohlížel tmavě modrou barvu meče. ,,Je krásný,“ podotkl a vyvolal tím skromný úsměv ve tváři staršího samuraje. ,,Jak se dnes cítíte?“ položil pak nenuceně na první pohled čistě zdvořilostní otázku směrem k samuraji, za kterou se však skrývala upřímnost. Nebylo to poprvé, kdy ho takto zastihl. Nikdy se ale přímo nezúčastnil jeho cvičení a omezil se pouze na obdivné zamyšlené pozorování a představy, jaké by to bylo, kdyby se mu mohl rovnat. I ten meč vypadal nádherně, téměř jako jen na okrasu a ne pro praktické využití. ,,Neměl byste se tolik namáhat.“<br/>Dle prvních dojmů byl daimyó čestný, bezelstný a vážný člověk. Když pominula prvotní odtažitost a nedůvěra, často si dlouho povídali o čemkoliv, co jim v danou chvíli zrovna přišlo na mysl. Nezasahoval do Shouyova soukromí dotěrnými otázkami, ač toho toužil tolik vědět, a ani on sám nevypadal, že by mu toho o sobě chtěl příliš prozrazovat. Proto se do těch vod raději nepouštěl a vystačil si s poznáváním současného já člověka, jehož měl před sebou. Přidávání barev do obrazu, který maloval ve své hlavě. O nic dalšího se, navzdory své neodbytné zvědavosti a touze po informacích, nestaral. Rozuměl si se samurajem, jenž sem přišel, a veškerá nevyslovená tajemství ležela za hranicemi háje, kde měla také zůstat.<br/>,,Děkuji za starostlivost. Je mi lépe. Znám své limity. Netřeba se obávat." Napil se vody ze džbánku, který stál ve stínu, aby do vody nenapadaly lístky z vrby klenoucí se nad jezírkem, stébla trávy nebo se neohřála na přímém slunci, jak měl ve zvyku z léta. Ovíval se okrajem kimona ve snaze najít alespoň ždibec úlevy, než se teplota těla sníží na běžnou podzimní úroveň. ,,Haruko odešla?“<br/>,,Ano. Brzy má přijít učitel, tak ať si Kanako užije volnosti, dokud může. Stejně si pak bude stěžovat, že si vůbec nepohrála a není to fér.“ Yutaro se posadil vedle, vytáhl vějíř s letícími jeřáby na světle modrém pozadí a ovívajíc se, kochal se zkrocenou přírodou, která se před ním rozprostírala. Daimyó ještě netrénoval dlouho, když se téměř ani nezapotil. Snad nenastydne... Ale koneckonců, co mohl vědět o jeho kondici. Byl si jistý jen tím, že ta jeho je celkem mizerná. Přeci jen nebyl nucený bojovat, nenacházel se v takové pozici v celé struktuře, aby musel neustále mít pohotovost. Představoval to zranitelné místo a řetěz je tak slabý, jako je právě jeho nejslabší článek.<br/>,,Máte velmi blízký vztah.“<br/>,,To máme,“ přisvědčil. ,,Nakonec jsem jediná otcovská figura v jejím životě, když její skutečný otec nestál za nic.“<br/>,,Kde teď je?“<br/>,,Co já vím? Mrtvý, ženatý… Jen svedl Haruko, udělal jí dítě a poslal ji pryč, protože jednu manželku už doma měl. Jedině dobře, stejně si ji nezasloužil. Kdyby někdo takový vychovával Kanako, kdo ví, v co by vyrostla.“ Zacvakl vějíř zpět do složeného stavu ve znepokojeném gestu a sevřel jeho druhý konec v levačce. ,,Možná bych měl začít cvičit i já, jestli nás čeká válka,“ zkonstatoval v nadsázce se smíchem, ale v jeho hlase zazněla i humorem skrývaná obava z této možnosti. Nikdy nevěděl s jistotou, kdy ho opět povolají a dny míru a lenošení skončí. Svůj pohled nepřítomně zaostřil na jediný bod kdesi před sebou. Jaksi se necítil na to, aby zanechal svůj zrak na vysokém samuraji. Co když to nezvládnu a Haruko zůstane na domácnost sama? Už tak má spoustu starostí a já bych ji nedokázal nahradit, pomyslel si sklíčeně.<br/>,,Mohl bych ti pomoct," navrhl Shouya a přerušil tak tok jeho myšlenek stáčejících se negativním směrem. Jeho vlastní oblečení značně utrpělo při střetu a Haruko si dala tu práci, aby ho spravila, ale prozatím musel nosit náhradní půjčené. ,,Stačila by hodina denně a hned pocítíš pokrok. Domnívám se, že takto mimo střed bojů se ti nedostává mnoho příležitostí protáhnout svaly a oprášit bojové instinkty, že?“ <br/>„Je to už dlouho, co jsem držel meč v rukách s úmyslem bojovat. Nikdy bych se vám nemohl vyrovnat,“ přiznal Yutaro sklíčeně to, na  co myslel už pár týdnů. Prošla jím vlna hanby, když se takto vyjevil. Jeho čest nedovolovala a ani neviděla žádný smysl ve lžích a chvástání. Měl strach, že se mu daimyó vysměje a po prvních pár minutách to s beznadějí nad jeho neohrabaností vzdá, protože nebyl tvárným materiálem a zkrátka neměl talent. Nechtěl se před ním zesměšnit předváděním své nešikovnosti. Nebyl od přírody žádný velký bojovník a dosud na sobě cítil posměšky z dětství a hanbu od rodičů, kterým se časem přestal bránit a přijal je jako pravdivé hodnocení svých vlastností. <br/>Dokážu leda tak utíkat, když dojde na střet. A ještě ne moc rychle.<br/>,,Yutaro-san..." Světlovlasý samuraj si povzdechl a zadíval se do nebe, opřený v záklonu o natažené paže. Bylo blankytně modré s pár trhajícími se mraky, které svou bledou barvou v dohledné době nepředznamenávaly déšť ani bouřku. Neobvyklý pohled v tomto ročním období. Vzal mladíka za ruku, aby zdůraznil váhu svých slov. ,,Chci se odvděčit za to, že jste se mne ujali. Mohl jsem tam zemřít. Vděčím ti za život. Nedovolil bych si vysmívat se ti, jakkoliv málo zkušeností nebo šermířského umu máš. Nemusíš se mi v ničem rovnat, důležité je, abys uměl ubránit své blízké, až přijde čas. Srovnávání ti nikdy nesmí zabránit v tom, abys něco zkoušel. Nikde na světě neexistuje člověk, který by byl dokonalý ve všem. Ani já takový nejsem."<br/>Yutaro napjatě hleděl do trávy pod verandou, jak Shouya vyslovoval své myšlenky. Při zmínce o záchraně jeho života se mu sevřelo hrdlo a cítil, že má pravdu. Do teď o tom nepřemýšlel tímto způsobem, ačkoliv to byl fakt a vyslovené do éteru to všechno znělo mnohem vážněji, než by byl předpokládal. Mnohem tíživěji. Svým přispěním ovlivnil to, zda někdo stále ještě může kráčet po tomto světě a dýchat stejný vzduch jako on. Dal mu druhou šanci. Měl za něj zodpovědnost. A překonat svůj pocit méněcennosti bylo to nejmenší, co pro něj mohl udělat, aby se ukázal v lepším světle.<br/>Nebývale řezavě studený závan větru zavadil o jeho tvář a projel mu podél páteře až do nohou a chodidel jako šoková vlna.  <br/>,,Já… nevím,“ řekl váhavě. Ani sebou netrhl a pomyslel si, jak jsou jeho ruce hřejivé a na samuraje překvapivě ne hrubé nebo mozolnaté, jak očekával. V těch očích se nacházelo až příliš mnoho upřímnosti a hloubky na někoho jeho postavení, kdo skrýval tolik tajemství a jehož existence byla středem zájmu mnoha lidí, ať už v jeho přízni nebo proti němu. Nebyl na to zvyklý. Nehledě na to, jak Shouya přečetl jeho myšlenky. Styděl se, že byť jen na chvíli o sobě a své hodnosti pochyboval přímo před ním, ale takový zlozvyk se nemohl odnaučit tak snadno. Jako kdyby se uvnitř změnil na malou tmavou dušičku, skrčenou pod zkoumavým a káravým pohledem těch studánek. Co všechno o něm věděly? ,,Vážím si vaší nabídky...“ Ale… <br/>,,Pokud si jí vážíš, přijmeš ji.“ To už mu daimyó podával svůj cvičný meč a zavedl ho doprostřed zahrady na místo mezi záhonky, aby měli dost prostoru a volnosti pro pohyb. Dával mu pokyny, jak se má postavit a co dělat, nijak nezvyšoval hlas a vše vysvětloval, upravoval výchozí pozici. Při první hodině nebylo potřeba hned řešit něco složitého, pokud měl Yutaro potíže se základy. Hlavní bylo umět využít teorii v praxi. Při cvičném seku se meč nezastavil v ideální výšce a on chtěl zabránit dodatečnému napravování pozice, aby Yutaro instinktivně poznal, kolik síly vložit do úderu a kdy zastavit. Jemně mu vždy zastavil ruce v té výšce, aby nepřekročily onu hranici. Všiml si, že se mladík nemůže úplně uvolnit, jako kdyby při sebemenším přímém doteku přemáhal nutkání sebou trhnout. Vadilo mu snad, když si byli tak blízko? Možná na to jen nebyl zvyklý a bránil se kontaktu… Za ty týdny měli příležitost se poznat a sblížit se, nebyli si tedy úplně cizí. Neměl proč se strachovat a cítit úzkost. <br/>Shouya byl ve všem velmi precizní, očividně ve svém oboru mnohem zkušenější, než Yutaro zprvu čekal. Byl trpělivý učitel a nepovyšoval se nad něj, což bylo přesně to, co Yutaro potřeboval. Cítil stále větší  zoufalství z neúspěchu a závist. Když druhý muž držel v ruce meč, přestože jen dřevěný, jeho pohyby se zdály tak uvolněné a přirozené, jako kdyby při nich nevyvíjel ani tu nejmenší námahu a dělal je automaticky. Mladík sám byl v porovnání s ním mnohem méně pohyblivý a mimovolně svíral rukojeť meče příliš silně, dlaně se mu začínaly potit a příliš se soustředil na vlastní neschopnost. S každým dalším neúspěchem ztrácel chuť pokračovat. Připadal si jako neohrabaný kus kamene. Rozhodně to nebylo jednoduché. Lil z něj pot a každou chvíli si musel utírat čelo rukávem. Tím horší to bylo, že se s příchodem večera počínalo ochlazovat, a tak se do těla ochlazovaného potem pomocí vnitřních mechanismů dávala zima.<br/>Jeho sebevědomí bylo na bodě mrazu a ulevilo se mu, když jeho nový učitel po dvou hodinách zavelel konec tréninku a odpočinek. Vyprahlý přišel ke džbánu a celý jeho obsah stáhl až do dna, nedbal, když mu pramínek stékal z koutku úst dolů po bradě až ke krku, kde se vsákl do lemu yukaty. Posadil se pak na stejné místo, na jakém spočíval předtím, a meč složil kamsi za sebe. Prakticky ho odhodil jako věc, která pozbyla možnosti dalšího využití. Pocítil touhu se na verandě rozvalit a dát odpočinout svalům prostým nicneděláním. Vlastní tělo se bránilo náhlé aktivitě a nucené disciplíně. Zklamaně se podíval na samuraje po svém boku a potom zpět na své vyčerpáním se třesoucí ruce. Copak se ani trochu neunavil? Teď, když už ví, že nemám talent, to se mnou určitě vzdá. Musí. <br/>,,Nečekal jsem, že to se mnou bude až tak zlé,“ zkonstatoval Yutaro zkroušeně a zavrtěl hlavou. Zvlhlé pramínky vlasů se mu lepily k čelu a nejraději by se úplně vysvlékl, kdyby neriskoval nachlazení. Nebyl zrovna hrdý na to, že se nacházel v takovém stavu. To rozhodně ne. Ale někde začít musel… Tak, jako každý. Byla tu před ním vidina, že mu jednoho dne bude čelit jako rovný rovnému. Možná falešná nebo hodně malá, ale přeci. Už to bylo dlouho, co ho přepadla chlapecká soutěživost a vlila mu do žil novou sílu. ,,Ale mohli bychom brzy stanout proti sobě. To by byla zábava,“ zasmál se nad návrhem a přitáhl si kolena pod bradu. ,,Tedy možná spíše pro vás.“<br/>,,Kdo ví. Možná jednou, když si povedeš dobře a nevzdáš své snažení.“<br/>,,Nemusíte se bát, ani se nenadějete a bude ze mne nejlepší šermíř v celém Japonsku,“ ušklíbl se a vůbec ho netrápilo, že při tom zněl jako malý chlapec. Mít sny bylo důležité, ne? Bez ohledu na to, jak nereálné se zdály být. Dávaly člověku naději do budoucna. Když bude tvrdě pracovat, může jich dosáhnout. Sice se v něm snoubila nechuť a nízká morálka, měl důvod chtít se zlepšovat. Po velmi dlouhé době se mu dostalo cíle.<br/>,,Skutečně?“ Tón, jakým to Shouya se smíchem vyslovil, zněl téměř vyzývavě. Vztáhl ruku k jeho tváři, konečky prstů zavadil o pravý koutek úst a podél linie líce zastal až na spánku. ,,Pak mi bude ctí se s tebou utkat. Možná bych se ti i osobně poklonil. Jednou, až mne přijdeš do mého domu vyzvat a zasloužíš si mé uznání. Vím, že jednou se tak stane.“<br/>Gesto bylo tak nečekané, že mysl neměla čas podnět zpracovat a ucuknout. Dech zastal někde na cestě hrdlem, když si uvědomil, jak příjemné bylo alespoň malinkým kouskem kůže propojit jejich bytí. Nezmohl se ani na všetečnou odpověď. ,,Počkáte tu? Donesu další džbán,“ vyhrkl překotně jako záminku první, co ho napadlo, vzal prázdný džbán a bez čekání na odpověď se zvedl, aby donesl z domu další vodu. Srdce mu v hrudi bušilo panickým tempem a bezúčelně se zastavil teprve v chodbě vedoucí z obytné části do kuchyně. Byl v ní příjemný stín, částečky prachu tančily ve světle jdoucím z otevřeného okna ve výklenku.<br/>Navzdory tomu, že před docela malou chvílí vypil skoro celý džbán vody, měl náhle v krku palčivé sucho. Na rukách stále ještě cítil ozvěnu samurajových doteků, jak se ho snažil usměrnit při cvičení. Nevinné, povrchní a bezvýznamné. A přeci si přál cítit je ještě o zlomek věčnosti déle, troufale opětovat stisk a ponořit se do té laskavosti. A ta měkkost v jeho pohledu… Byl to soucit? Porozumění? Nebo snad dokonce vroucná náklonnost? Co když se nejednalo ani o jeden z těchto pocitů a pouze si vytvářel iluzi založenou na mylném výkladu? Muselo to tak být. Neexistovala možnost, že by… <br/>Najednou mu bylo horko víc než tam venku a měl problém se nadechnout. Opřel se o stěnu vedle dveří a zachvěl se. Pažemi objal vlastní boky a v křečovité úzkosti zavřel oči. <br/>Nesmí se to stát. <br/>Shouya brzy odejde za svými povinnostmi, jakmile se plně uzdraví a uzná, že držet se nadále stranou od konfliktů nemá smysl a musí zasáhnout osobně. Neměl důvod tu zůstávat byť jen o měsíc déle či dokonce přes zimu. Nic, co by řekl, ho nezastaví. Už ho nepotřeboval.<br/>Nejsem tak naivní, abych věřil, že se stihnu vypracovat tak dobře, abychom spolu mohli někdy seriozně a rovnocenně bojovat. Ne v brzké budoucnosti. Ne teď. Vidí mne jako dítě v těle dospělého, politováníhodnou věc, která mu přešla přes cestu souhrou osudu. Ve srovnání s ním… ve srovnání s ním na mé existenci nezáleží. <br/>Dnešek byl sice velmi náročný, ale už dlouho si tak z hloubky neužíval nic, co se v jeho životě dělo. Možná potřeboval nějaké oživení, někoho dynamičtějšího, než byl on sám, aby ho donutil k činům a nastolil v jeho životě řád a určitý režim pravidelnosti. Bál se, že se těch očí, které jako kdyby otáčely stránky příběhu celého jeho dosavadního života jednu po druhé se zaujatou lehkostí a nezúčastněností, ještě dlouho po jeho odchodu nezbaví.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Odpovědi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Z tréninku se stala pravidelná každodenní záležitost. Mladý daimyó jej učil najít klid prostřednictvím meditace, aby se Yutaro snadněji soustředil i uprostřed šarvátky mezi tolika vjemy, nenechal se ovládat lidskými emocemi a nepodlehl strachu. Věděl, že právě s tím má velké problémy. Yutaro nedokázal udržet svou povahu pod kontrolou. Mimo to musel pracovat i  na své výdrži a síle, a tak často usínal s bolavými namoženými svaly, o nichž ani neměl potuchy, že bolet mohou. <br/>Ačkoliv bylo jeho hlavním úkolem strážit jejich váženého hosta, musel stále posílat zprávy pro svého pána. Jak to povinnosti dovolovaly, když zrovna nedělal práci, kterou ho jeho pán pověřil, nebo nevypomáhal Haruko v domácnosti, trávili spolu víc a víc času, během něhož přišla na přetřes témata hlubší i každodenní. Jejich rozhovory se neomezovaly pouze na povrchní zdvořilostní konverzace, a přestože si Yutaro usilovně chtěl udržet odstup a předejít tak bolesti, kterou zcela určitě pocítí, až se jejich cesty nevyhnutelně rozdělí, nešlo to. Nedokázal se pevně nedržet provazu, jenž mu nezadržitelně klouzal z ruky a sdíral kůži. Byl v jeho přítomnosti rád a cítil, že je to vzájemné.<br/>Toho dne se vydal obhlédnout pasti nastražené v lese na králíky a jinou drobnou zvěř. Všechny do jednoho byly prázdné a jedno z ok dokonce překousané, jak se cokoliv v něm chycené osvobodilo. Zvěř se z okolí domu ostražitě stahovala hlouběji do houštin z dosahu lovců z vesnic, kterých v údolí bylo v sezóně plno. Těch několik málo kusů, které se mu obvykle podařilo ulovit, aby si zpestřili stravu, sotva stačilo nakrmit čtyři osoby. Na vychrtlé vysoké pasoucí se na palouku jasně viděl žebra a počty kusů ve stádu se oproti loňskému roku snížily, především mladých kusů. Obával se, aby ve vesnicích nedošlo k nejhoršímu. O hladomoru slyšel pouze z vyprávění od strýce a jeho představivost dokázala živě vykreslit možnou hrůznou budoucnost, ačkoliv ji sám nezažil. Vesničané byli nuceni žít z hospodářských zvířat, museli zabít i tolik cenné koně a po nich psy. Poté, když už nebylo co jíst, se rodiny s dětmi i starými plahočily pustinou ve snaze nalézt úrodnější oblast a ty, kteří padli k zemi slabostí, nechali ležet napospas osudu po cestě. Jen si pomyslel, že by takový osud čekal jeho rodinu, jímala ho hrůza.<br/>,,Je to zlé?“<br/>Yutaro vstal z podřepu a zastrčil roztřepené lano do prázdného jutového pytle, do něhož by jindy patřil úlovek. Shouyovu přítomnost při svých toulkách uvítal. Alespoň nebyl úplně sám a nezřídka musel obdivovat jeho přesnost při střelbě z luku, která jim zajistila večeři. S plynoucími týdny polevovalo nebezpečí a s ním spojené riziko, že někdo odhalí, kde se daimyó nachází, aby mu znovu začali usilovat o život a dokončili, co bylo začato. Nemohl ho násilím držet ve svém domě. ,,Pokud nám daimyó zvýší výnosy z půdy, nevystačíme se zásobami na zimu..“<br/>Vydali se zpět k domu. Haruko zrovna v zahradě okopávala záhonky a Kanako si na zápraží kreslila. Když si všimla bratrovy skleslé nálady, bylo jí hned jasné, co se přihodilo.<br/>,,Musím hned zítra jet do Hagi,“ oznámil a chopil se proutěného košíku s bramborami. Raději zaměstnal svou mysl pomáháním Haruko než rozumováním nad nezměnitelným. ,,Stejně jsem se chtěl s pánem poradit.“<br/>,,Pojedu s tebou,“ ozval se Shouya za jeho zády. <br/>,,Měl byste raději zůstat tady. Je to jen pár hodin jízdy odsud, nic, co bych sám nezvládl. Do dvou dnů se vrátím.“ Ihned po svém rozhodnutí zapochyboval, zda byl daimyó zvyklý od svých pobočníků na bezpodmínečný souhlas, ať si poručil cokoliv. Pohled, který jako kdyby jej nutil si svou odpověď přeci jen ještě jednou znovu rozmyslet, tomu odpovídal. Avšak neustoupil, ani obrazně ani fyzicky.<br/>,,Existují věci, o kterých si mohou dva lenní pánové promluvit pouze osobně, tváří v tvář.“ <br/>,,Ale-“<br/>,,Ne.“<br/>,,Nemůžete-“<br/>,,Pojedu s tebou do Hagi. Za hodinu vyrážíme.“ S tím daimyó odkráčel zpět do domu a zanechal jej stát v zahradě i s veškerými námitkami. <br/>Přestože si daimyó stále zachovával klidný tón diplomata předestírajícího své stanovisko při důležitém setkání, vycítil Yutaro v jeho hlasu mladickou neústupnost. S tím větší nelibostí nesl, že sám takovou sám měl, a tak nevěděl, jak k ní s patřičnou účinností přistupovat. Nikdy se nevyznal v jemných tazích politiky a Shouyovi nemohl za neposlušnost dát trest, naopak by měl sám sklonit hlavu. Je pro něj příliš nebezpečné ukazovat se ve velkém městě. Copak to nechápe? Zahlédl Haruko skrývající nutkání ke smíchu nad jeho bezradností vůči nastavenému zrcadlu.. ,,Teď se směješ! Ale ani se mě nezastaneš?“ obrátil se na svou sestru ztrápeně a s pocitem  jakéhosi selhání. ,,Na tvá slova by dal.“<br/>Haruko ještě úsměvně cukaly koutky úst. ,,Jen jeďte. Alespoň nebudeš sám.“ Pak zvážněla, odvracejíc oči k záhonku. ,,Víš dobře, že ho tu neudržíš věčně.“      </p><p>***</p><p>,,Rád tě znovu vidím, Yutaro,“ pravil muž naproti němu. Šedinami kvetoucí vousy prozrazovaly, že léta své největší slávy zanechal v minulosti. Byl to Mori Hidenari, pán z rodu Mori ovládajícího kraj  Chóshú. ,,Co tě sem přivádí?“<br/>Místnost byla zařízená prostě a ve vojenském, střídmém stylu, bez zbytečných nepraktických ozdob. Mezi nimi stál nízký stolek s připraveným čajem. Ze stojaté hladinky v kalíšcích se zdvihala tenká vlnící se pára. <br/>,,Pro začátek bych chtěl vědět, proč jsem byl pověřený něčím, co zasahuje do cizí politické situace.“  Yutaro byl pouze samuraj nižšího postavení, bez jakéhokoliv majetkového zázemí či vlivné rodiny. Měl svou půdu obdělávanou rolníky, kterou zdědil po otci, ačkoliv nevynášela zrovna valně. Přestávalo se mu to celé zdát jako dobrý nápad, čím detailněji nad tím přemýšlel. Cítil, že se blíží něco nedobrého a zamotal se nechtěně do lepivých vláken spletené pavoučí sítě. Nemohl ale popřít, že by mu bylo líto, kdyby samuraje našel v tom háji rozsekaného, v kaluži krve a bez známek života a záhy musel podat zprávu o jeho úmrtí. Za ty týdny si na jeho společnost zvykl.<br/>,,Jsi velmi schopný mladík, Yutaro. Proto jsem se rozhodl svěřit ti takto důležitý úkol.“<br/>,,Ale proč já? Máte tolik daleko schopnějších vazalů, kteří by poskytli i vojenskou a finanční podporu v zájmu věci.“<br/>,,Situace v zemi je stále nestabilní. Příchod křesťanů vyvolal velký rozruch, v Ósace se opevnily poslední zbytky rodu Toyotomi a vzdorují vládě. Shogun potřebuje postavit nový přístav pro případ, že přijde o Nagasaki. Ve tvém domě jej nikdo nebude hledat a získáme čas.“<br/>,,Ale co když bude? Ohrozím tím svou rodinu.“ V pánově tváři v té chvíli spatřil cosi, co prozrazovalo, že ať budou jeho následná slova jakákoliv, dostane se mu pouze částečné pravdy, ne-li dokonce celé lži. Zřejmě šlo o informace příliš důležité a důvěrné na to, aby byly svěřeny nižšímu samuraji jeho postavení. Nepříslušelo mu znát něčí skutečné záměry. Iritovalo jej to, avšak nemohl se svému pánovi postavit v konfliktu. Snad si jen domýšlel, že zasáhlo něco daleko hmotnějšího a méně mystického než síla osudu – nějaký člověk, který v něm viděl potenciál k využití. Ať už se za tajemstvím skrývalo cokoliv, svou práci odvedl, tak, jak mu bylo přikázáno. Na tom jediném záleželo, ač netušil, co bude dál. Až čas ukáže.<br/>,,Tvá rodina je pod mou ochranou. Netřeba se obávat o jejich bezpečí.“ Daimyó se zamračil nad pohrdavým zvukem, který Yutaro vydal místo odpovědi. ,,V případě nutnosti jim zde ochotně poskytnu útočiště.“<br/>,,K čemu je Haruko ochrana, když nikomu nic nebrání se mi vplížit do domu a podříznout krk ve spánku. Neměl jste mne tím úkolem vůbec pověřovat.“ Teprve po svých neuvážených slovech zahlédl v Shouyově tváři lítost. Zatím se v rozhovoru držel stranou, nakonec vždy nebyl zrovna mužem mnoha slov a spíše naslouchal, ponořený ve svém světě. Musí si myslet, že ho v našem domě trpím, protože jsem nedostal na vybranou, uvědomil si. Chci jen ochránit svou rodinu. Není to jeho vina. Nic z toho.<br/>,,Nikdo neví, kde jsem,“ přerušil Shouya jeho myšlenky svým klidným melodickým hlasem, v němž nebylo ani stopy po čemkoliv, co Yutaro před okamžiky prohlédl, avšak přesto nevykořenil klíčící semínko výčitky svědomí. ,,Pokud se situace příliš vyhrotí a přijde v sázku život tebe či tvých blízkých, vrátím se do Sendai ještě před příchodem zimy.“</p><p>*** </p><p>Na trhu se kromě stánků s potravinami nacházelo i mnoho rozličných předmětů denní potřeby, od nádobí přes šperky a látky. Yutaro pro Haruko koupil ozdobný hřeben, který se mu zalíbil, když procházel kolem jednoho z pultů vystavujících náušnice, hřebeny, jehlice do vlasů, prsteny i brože. Věděl, že ho za to vypeskuje, aby nekupoval takové cetky, že je obyčejná holka z vesnice neunosí, ale chtěl jí udělat radost a ukázat, že na ni myslí i při svých cestách. I za ten jediný úsměv mu ta trocha peněz navíc stála. <br/>Poté zašli do blízkého ryókanu, kde dostali přidělený jeden pokoj pro dvě osoby. Yutaro se netajil svou zálibou v pití, a tak si nechal majitelkou přinést saké pro svou soukromou potřebu. Po celodenní námaze se chtěl osvěžit a povznést.<br/>,,Pánové cestují z daleka?“ otázala se žena, když postavila tác s označenou lahví a kalíšky na nízký stolek. <br/>,,Vlastně ne,“ odpověděl Yutaro hypnotizujíc tác více než zaujatě. Za celý den mu vyhládlo a hrdlo toužilo po doušku alkoholu. Křičící hlad utišil na snesitelnou úroveň skromnou večeří. <br/>,,Ach, chápu. Kdybyste si přáli cokoliv dalšího, stačí zazvonit.“<br/>Shouya ženu zastavil. ,,Je tu ve městě svatyně?“<br/>Majitelka přikývla, úsměv prozařující tvář i v pozdních letech krásné ženy. ,,Ano, ale jistě byste měl navštívit jednu ze Sumiyoshi svatyní, která stojí na západ od Hagi. Mnoho lidí kvůli ní cestuje přes celé Japonsko.“<br/>,,Děkuji. Jistě do ní zavítám.“<br/>,,K službám,“ uklonila se žena a odešla.    <br/>Yutaro odzátkoval láhev a přihnul si. Jakmile se mu čirá tekutina rozlila z úst do hrdla, rozkašlal se a chvíli se nemohl přes samou horkost ve tváři a pálení na jazyku nadechnout. ,,Co to k čertu-...“ Zamžoural uslzenýma očima na znaky na láhvi ve snaze zjistit, čím se ho majitel hostince nejspíš zrovna pokusil otrávit. ,,Copak tady nemají vůbec vkus na víno? Fuj. Až se brány pekla přede mnou otevřely. A že to nebyl útěšný výhled.“ Párkrát zamrkal a ještě si odkašlal, ovívajíc si rychlým třepáním dlaně obličej barvy lesní jahody uzrálé na slunci. ,,Tohle by na mou duši probudilo snad i mrtvolu.“<br/>,,Neměl bys tolik pít. Ráno brzy odjíždíme.“<br/>,,Ale kdeže,“ odmávl Yutaro kárání bezstarostně. Shouya byl po celý den poměrně zamlklý, ať se snažil sdílet svou dobrou náladu se sebevětším nadšením. Byla to jeho první cesta za celé týdny, které již strávil u nich na venkově. Věděl, že i kdyby byl daimyó vyčerpaný a stále pociťoval bolesti ze svého zranění, nepřiznal by to. ,,Zníte jako Haruko. Skoro bych si myslel, že ani nevíte, co to je zábava.“ Pohled, který za tu poznámku sklidil, ho jen rozesmál. <br/>,,Zábava, která zahrnuje nezřízené požívání alkoholu a jiných omamných látek, nezřídka končí špatně. Ne-li přímo tragicky.“<br/>,,Mluvíte z vlastní zkušenosti?“ nadhodil Yutaro s přetrvávajícím úšklebkem a pokývl tykvičkou směrem k druhému muži. Shouya neměl s bezpečnostních důvodů na sobě haori s odznakem svého klanu, aby tak snížili pravděpodobnost, že jej v cizím městě někdo pozná. Tmavě červená mu sluší, pomyslel si zamyšleně. Aby ticho neprozradilo jeho myšlenky, dodal: ,,Já se nechystám skočit z mostu do řeky nebo někam šplhat. Budu na tomhle světě ještě hezky dlouho, dokud prach z mých kostí neroznese vítr až do dálek kamsi za širé moře. Nedáte si se mnou ani skleničku, kdybych skočil objednat něco lepšího? Nebo existuje nějaké svaté pravidlo, které feudálním pánům zakazuje pít?“<br/>Shouya si s nedůvěrou otevřenou nádobku prohlížel. Na moment Yutaro v duchu jásal nad svým malým vítězstvím z toho, že ho dokázal zlákat na scestí, ale pak mu ji daimyó vzal z ruky a postavil zpět na stůl. ,,Tak to není, ale jsme tu s jistým úkolem. Kdyby se někdo dozvěděl o mé přítomnosti zde a došlo by k boji, musíme mít čistou mysl.“<br/>,,Říká kdo?“<br/>,,Od tvé sestry vím, že máš ve zvyku se ve stavu uvolněné morálky uchylovat k nerozumným a unáhleným činům. Kladla mi na srdce, abych na tebe dával pozor. Přála si, aby ses domů vrátil ve zdraví. A já svému slibu hodlám dostát.“<br/>,,Kdybych se choval tak, jak Haru chce, žiju nudným rolnickým životem někde na samotě, stranou od ostrých předmětů a bez kapky alkoholu,“ zamručel na svou obranu. ,,A neříkejte mi, že to se mnou myslí dobře. To tvrdí všichni a ne vždycky to je „pro moje dobro“, jak se hájí. Nejsem už děcko. Vím, jak se chovat.“ Nejraději by počkal, až Shouya usne, aby si vyrazil za zábavou, kterou město nabízelo. Nehodlal promarnit takovou příležitost spánkem a poustevnickým celibátem. Vlastně ta myšlenka se zdála tím lákavější, čím více se jí probíral v detailech. Možná opravdu jen nemá v oblibě pití. Nechutná mu? A to jsem si myslel, že život pánů se točí výhradně kolem vína a nevěstinců. Tedy když zrovna neplánují válečná tažení a invazi za moře. Musí to být nuda tak žít. <br/>Yutaro s nepřítomným pohledem upřeným kamsi do nekonečného prostoru přemýšlel, když si všiml, že si daimyó u připravené koupele odkládá šaty. Nejprve haori, které pečlivě složil do čtverce, pak si rozvázal obi a spodní pás držící karmínově rudé awase kimono. Pod ním se nacházelo navrstvené spodní kimono2 svázané pásem datemaki. Musel se odvrátit a pro jistotu i otočit zády. <br/>Za svůj relativně krátký život viděl nemálo nahých lidí, ať už prostřednictvím obscénních kreseb v knihách, v lázních nebo při oddávání se milostnému potěšení. Avšak vidět takto někoho vysokého postavení a hladově ho okukovat... Bylo na tom cosi vysoce nepřístojného. Nesměl se dívat, ale ta touha zachytit třeba jen záblesk byla příliš silná na to, aby zůstával ještě o něco déle. <br/>,,Budu hned vedle... Kdybyste něco potřeboval,“ oznámil stroze, vyšel ven a se zavřenýma očima nahmatal obě strany shoji, aby je přisunul k sobě. Vlastní hlas mu zněl vzdáleně a s ozvěnou, jako kdyby patřil někomu jinému.<br/>Cestou na balkon popadl ze stolu nedopitou láhev a přihnul si. Pálivá, odporná hořkost se mu rozlila útrobami a dočasně tak dovedla zahnat ten podivný pocit, který nedokázal pojmenovat. Musel ven, na čerstvý vzduch. Daleko od zlotřilého hlasu, který jej pobízel, aby nahlédl škvírou a pokochal se. Třeba jen na malý moment, ukojit svou zvědavost po tom, jak vypadá skutečný válečník. Nikomu by to neublížilo. Ještě neměl příležitost si ho řádně prohlédnout bez šatů – Shouya i v létě trénoval oblečený, pouze s vyhrnutými a šňůrkou převázanými rukávy haori, a koupal se osamotě.<br/>Ne. Nesmím překročit tu hranici. V zájmu úcty, kterou k němu chovám. <br/>Ohlédl se do pokoje. Ničeho si nevšimne. Hned budu zpátky. Není to tak, že by nás někdo sledoval na každém kroku. Ještě si ze stolku vzal váček s penězi a přelezl přes dřevěné hrazení balkonu. Jejich pokoj se nacházel hned v prvním patře, sotva tři metry nad zemí, takže nehrozilo, že by se pádem vážněji zranil. Skočil a s tlumeným žuchnutím se ocitl na ulici. Dopad prošel skrze chodidla a pokrčená kolena podél páteře až do lebky. <br/>Koupil si misku studených obilných nudlí soba a tentokrát kvalitní pálenku na zahnání přetrvávající pachuti. Byl si jistý, že si ji bude ještě dlouho pamatovat. <br/>Nemohl přestat myslet na slova Haruko i na to, co řekl Shouya při audienci s pánem Chóshú. Ač ani zdaleka ještě vzájemně neznali ta nejhlubší nitra duše toho druhého, zvykl si na jeho přítomnost, která téměř neustále zůstávala poblíž, kdykoliv trávil čas doma. Shouya představoval klid, který dosud ve svém životě marně hledal, živoucí důvod k neustálému zlepšování svých dovedností. Kvůli němu chtěl být lepším člověkem. Jakkoliv sobecké se zdálo uvědomění, že ho chtěl mít po svém boku co nejdéle, věděl, že je pravdivé. Dokonce i když z vlastního rozhodnutí o samotě popíjel saké, hlasy hostů diskutujících o svých denních potížích tlumeně ševelící v pozadí, cítil se osaměle a ani zabřednout hovor s kýmkoliv v okolí, jak by jindy ve své živé a společenské povaze s lehkostí učinil, by jej nenaplnilo. S nikým jiným nemohl sdílet ticho a přesto cítit němé porozumění proudících nevyřčených slov. <br/>,,Seber se trochu, chlape,“ řekl si tiše pro sebe, ve snaze se povzbudit a vlít si do žil nový příval vnitřní motivace. Opíral se o stěnu, pravou nohu nataženou a levou, kde měl na koleni položenou paži, pokrčenou. V místnosti bylo přítmí, nenásilně doplňované svíčkou hořící na každém stole a červenými a oranžovými lampiony nepravidelně rozmístěnými tak, aby se příchozí snadno orientoval, ale i aby jej při přechodu z tmy venku neoslepovalo přímé světlo. Současně s teplem rozlévajícím se mu po těle cítil neodbytnou ospalost. Veškeré nadšení z tajného úniku a příležitosti k prohýřenému večeru bylo rázem pryč a nahradila jej melancholie. Kdyby tady byla Haru, vyrve mi saké z ruky dřív než bych se dostal do tohohle stavu. Možná bych ji měl víc poslouchat. Vychovala dítě a to navíc dobře, i když je holka jak z divokých vajec. Vždycky měla víc rozumu než já. Ach, má tvrdě pracující sestřička. Nezasloužím si ji. Teskně si povzdechl a zakolébal kalíškem ze strany na stranu, aby zjistil, kolik v něm ještě zbývá. ,,No což. Zdá se, že jsme si pro dnešek zbyli jen my dva,“ řekl smířeně a jedním lokem dorazil nádobku.    <br/>Jak noc pokročila, bylo na čase vydat se zpět do ryókanu. Kráčel pomalu, ztracený v myšlenkách obestřených vypitým vínem, které znejisťovalo jeho kroky, a tak měl chvílemi dojem, že se svět nepřirozeně rychle točí a jakmile dojde na jeho konec, přepadne přes okraj do hlubin nekonečna.<br/>Byl tak zabraný do svých úvah, že si nevšiml postavy sledující jej zpovzdálí s nekalými úmysly. Prozpěvoval si melodii, co ho zrovna napadla, když tu náhle mu kdosi zastoupil cestu. <br/>Byl to nějaký muž, líce porostlé nepěstěnými vousy prozrazovaly, že mu mohlo být kolem čtyřiceti let. Nevěnoval příliš pozornost důkladnému zkoumání, jednak protože byla tma, a tak byly jeho smysly značně omezené. <br/>,,Pardon, s dovolením.“ Popuzeně vzhlédl, aby zjistil, kdo ho nenechá projít. ,,Stojíte mi v cestě, vašnosto.“ <br/>Tu se mu zezadu kolem krku ovinula něčí paže a stiskla vzad. Zachrčel a napnul se. Do zorného pole se dostal malý nůž mířící mu přímo na tvář. Špička byla sotva centimetr od kůže.<br/>,,Vyprázdni kapsy. A žádný cavyky.“<br/>,,Slyšels,“ přisadil si ten před ním. <br/>,,Fajn, fajn.“ Zašmátral poslepu po váčku pro zbytek peněz, předstírajíc spolupráci. Musel je rozptýlit a vytvořit zdání, že se nehodlal bránit. ,,Jen mě prosím nezabíjejte,“ dokončil svůj herecký výkon s patřičně se strachem chvějícím hlasem. V duchu si pochvaloval tak brilantní nápad. ,,Mám doma ženu a šest dětí. Čekají, až se vrátím. Tvrdě dřu, aby měli na šaty a z čeho jíst. Budou jistě truchlit, když mne připravíte o život. Jak se uživí bez tatínkových peněz?“ <br/>,,Pohni si.“<br/>Jednu ruku s penězi měl už zvednutou a druhou pomalu přidával na znamení vzdávání se. Znenadání vrazil loktem přímo do břicha muže za sebou, zatímco druhá ruka chytla zápěstí s nožem a dupl mu na nohu, čímž se sevření uvolnilo a mohl vítězoslavně vyklouznout. Sehnul se pod pěstí druhého a rovnou vrazil tu svou vpřed směrem do žaludku. Nestihl se už otočit a dostal silnou ránu do zátylku, až upadl, před očima barevné jiskřičky. <br/>Než se na něj muž s nožem stačil znovu vrhnout, zastavil ho chladný dotek kovu na levé tváři. Modř se zaleskla ve světle blízké lucerny visící nad vchodem jednoho z domů.  <br/>,,Pánové toho jistě mnoho vypili a neznají základy slušného chování, že?“ zaznělo z úst samuraje zcela klidně, beze stopy přímé výhrůžky.<br/>,,Kdo sakra seš?“ vyštěkl po něm druhý muž tyčící se nad ležícím mladíkem třoucím si ublíženě místo na hlavě.<br/>,,Můžeš se pokusit vyrazit s tím nožem, pokud věříš svým schopnostem. Otázkou je, zda to stihneš než tady tvému příteli proženu meč hrudí.“ Shouya pokývl k oddílu samurajů blížícímu se k nim. ,,Nebo se zodpovídat jim a objasnit, proč tu takoví dva zlodějíčci po nocích okrádají nevinné obyvatele města. Volba je vaše.“ Samuraj nehnutě vyčkával, zda se odhodlání mužů ukázat svou sílu změní v činy. Zprvu se zdálo, že se tak stane, avšak pak se ve vzduchu mezi nimi cosi změnilo.<br/>Yutaro sledoval, jak se oba zloději úprkem stahují. Okázale odmítl ruku nastavenou k pomoci a vstal ze země, nohy stále vratké a nejisté. K tomu se přidávala i bolest hlavy, ať její příčinou byla přemíra pití či tvrdá rána. ,,Zvládl bych je oba. S přehledem,“ zahudroval se zraněnou pýchou. Nezřídka se dostal do potyček, ve kterých se musel spolehnout výhradně na sebe. Nemohl vždy čekat, že mu někdo přiskočí na pomoc a vytáhne ho z problémů. Shovívavý vševědoucí úsměv říkající „když si to myslíš“, který mu Shouya věnoval, jen prohloubil jeho rozpaky. Rozhodl se obrátit pomyslný list. ,,Jak jste mě našel?“ <br/>,,Hagi není tak velké město. A touto dobou nezůstává otevřených mnoho míst nabízejících lihoviny. Stačilo se zeptat.“ Daimyó se odmlčel. Pokud se hněval za to, že se mladík beze stopy vyplížil z pokoje uprostřed noci za zábavou, nedával to najevo. Nekáral ho, ani nevyčítal, že se kvůli své lehkovážnosti ocitl v nebezpečí. Yutaro dostal cennou lekci, ale z nějakého důvodu ticho bylo ještě hrozivější než kdyby na něj křičel. ,,Vrátíme se.“ <br/>,,Takže mě nepotrestáte?“ neodpustil si rýpnutí, když viděl, jak Shouya ukládá Seiryu zpět. <br/>Mužův pohled se přesunul kamsi za něj a v momentě se v jeho tváři objevil panický strach z čehosi, co Yutaro nestihl vidět, než byl hrubou silou zavlečen do postranní uličky mezi domy ani ne pár metrů od místa, kde se odehrála rvačka. Nejprve v zastřené mysli nechápal ten náhlý sled událostí, v jehož závěru byl nevybíravě odtažen z cesty kamsi z dosahu světel do kouta, kde se dost možná i nějaký ten kolemjdoucí mířící z hospody domů vyprázdnil. Na rtech mu stále ještě sídlil jako přilepený rozverný bezstarostný úsměv. Znenadání se tiskl možná příliš blízko, jak jen to prostor široký sotva na jednu rohož dovoloval. Oči staršího samuraje byly upřené na procházející oddíl, tvář zbrázděná neskrývaným strachem a obavami, tak lidská a prostá. Nikdy neměl příležitost prohlédnout si jej takto zblízka, snad až na den, když jej našel v lese. Byl si jistý, že kdyby přiložil dlaň k jeho hrudi, cítil by  strachem rychle tlukoucí srdce. Znamení, že i někdo tak sebejistý a vážný též vnímal každý z přirozených pocitů jako byl strach. Že byl jen člověk. Chtěl něco říct, narušit ten napjatý moment pokusem o vtip, zatímco vdechoval vůni santalového dřeva a levandule a na líci jej lechtaly konečky světlých vlasů, aby se vymanil ze svazující nepohodlné situace. Avšak úsměv mu zamrzl na rtech v momentě, kdy se ty oči zabodly přímo do těch jeho a přikovaly jej na místě němým příkazem „zůstaň zticha“. Kolik příběhů se za nimi skrývalo? Kolik tajemství? Kvůli mírnému výškovému rozdílu až příliš snadno mohl sestoupit ke rtům, lehce pootevřeným, tak, že zahlédl záblesk rovných řad zubů a cítil každý výdech putující z prokrvených plic. Voněl po mátovém čaji.  <br/>,,Už jsou pryč.“<br/>Hlas přeťal tok jeho myšlenek jako dokonale nabroušená popravčí sekera krk odsouzeného na smrt ležícího na špalku. Vnímal jistý pocit ztráty, jako by z jeho ramen bylo sejmuto těžké břemeno, když se prach času dal znovu do pohybu. Pomalu vydechl a přikývl. Uvědomil si, že ho Shouya tiskne kolem zápěstí až bolestivě pevně a možná právě ta bolest ho přinutila snadněji sestoupit zpět z oblačných výšin na zem. Netušil, zda to bylo dobře či špatně. ,,Kdo to byl?“ <br/>,,Někdo, kdo nesmí vědět, že jsem tady.“<br/>Odpověď ho ani v nejmenším neuspokojila, naopak jen vyvolala další otázky. Ty si však prozatím nechal pro sebe. Připozdívalo se a ulice nebyly bezpečné. Udělal to kvůli těm vojákům? Pokud ale patřili k Mori, neměl by důvod chtít se skrývat. Nebo viděl něco, co já ne? Někoho... <br/>Když procházeli kolem jednoho z domů, dvoupatrového a s velkým nápisem „truhlář“ v průčelí, Yutaro cosi bílo červeného zahlédl mihnout se na střeše, jakousi podivnou šmouhu na okraji jeho vnímání. Ani si nebyl jistý, zda ji skutečně viděl nebo se mu to jen zdálo, ale přísahal by, že slyšel něco krátce na to tlumeně dopadnout na zem. Asi kočka, pomyslel si a pokračoval v kroku. Těch tady ostatně bylo plno.<br/>To, co je však pozorovalo, nebyly oči zvířecí, nýbrž lidské.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hlas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noční trénink přinese sblížení a Shouya se rozhodne k zásadnímu kroku.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Už bylo pozdě večer a celý dům se ponořil do nehybného ticha. Haruko i Kanako nerušeně spaly v oddělené místnosti a větve stromů se svými řídce olistěnými konečky otíraly o okna do rytmu jemného chladného vánku. Od moře s sebou přinášel vůni vody a mráz. Nejspíš se přes krajinu opět přežene přeháňka a les se brzy ponoří do klid navozujícího dešťového šumu zvýrazňujícího jeho vůně. <br/>Tiše a opatrně našlapoval chodbou a s typicky zašupovacím zvukem odsunul shoji, aby vešel. Zastavil na slaměné rohoži. Postava na lůžku se nehýbala, jen deka se sotva znatelně nadzdvihávala do rytmu pravidelných nádechů a výdechů. Přiklekl k ní a šetrně s mladíkem zatřásl, aby ho probudil. Nechtěl jej vylekat, ačkoliv si chvíli pohrával s myšlenkou mu vlepit políček, kdyby se nedal vzbudit, ale nebyl tak dětinský. Ta představa mu i tak připadala úsměvná. Jak by se asi tvářil? ,,Yutaro-san?“ špitl a bedlivě sledoval, zda se víčka zachvějí.<br/>Z bezesného spánku ho v podvědomí vytrhla něčí přítomnost v pokoji a následně o něco intenzivněji dlaň na rameni, jak s ním třese. Všude bylo nesmírné ticho a klid, ale to mohlo být stejně tak předzvěstí konce jeho života, jako kdyby se okolo rozléhaly pokřiky a lámání paravanů za burácení vichřice. Musel se mít na pozoru. <br/>S prázdnem ve své duši, pevným jako skála, se bleskově natáhl za rukou, která spočívala na jeho rameni, a otevřel oči. Prameny vlasů muže sklánějícího se nad ním se proplétal měsíčný svit a odrážel se od jeho pleti, která se tak zdála ještě bledší, protože studené počasí neposkytovalo mnoho příležitostí k opálení. Byly tak ještě více patrné jeho atypické evropské rysy. Něco z nového světa. Čím déle se na to díval, tím hlouběji se dostával a nacházel stále nové a nové znaky, proč jej to tolik fascinovalo. Jako kdyby měl před sebou cosi exotického, nevídaného. <br/>Výraz ve tváři mu změkl, když se tělo ujistilo, že skutečně nehrozí žádné nebezpečí. Nechal svou ruku klesnout zpět na futon a protřel si oči, aby z nich vyhnal malátnost a usazené žmolky. Neúspěšně. Jakmile jednou usnul, neudržel se snadno vzhůru. ,,Co se děje?“ zeptal se rozespale, vědom si toho, jak tenké umí stěny být, a tak ztišil hlas. Haruko vstávala časně zrána, aby se stihla připravit na cestu a obstarat oběd i snídani, ale Kanako mívala neklidný spánek a snadno ji vyrušil hluk na chodbě i v sousedícím pokoji, protože dům nebyl tak rozlehlý, aby měli soukromí. Nechtěl ji zbytečně plašit. <br/>,,Chceš jít cvičit?" navrhl Shouya s neskrývanou dychtivostí, která i s čilostí jaksi podivně nezapadala do takto pozdních hodin Musel se usmát tomu, jak sebou Yutaro cukl v šoku, ale měl štěstí, že nedošel úhony.<br/>,,Teď?“ Yutaro překvapeně zamrkal a zívl, aby ze sebe oprášil i poslední zbytky otupělosti ze spánku, a posadil se. Deku přitom odhrnul stranou a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Kolik bylo hodin? Slunce určitě ještě ani nevyšlo, jak pozoroval za oknem. Běžně tak brzy nevstával, pokud nemusel. Nebyl zrovna ranní ptáče. ,,Proč? Nemůže to počkat na ráno? A je tam moc zima, jen se nachladíme...“ Když ucítil až příliš  povědomou vůni, došlo mu, co je příčinou nápadu na noční dobrodružství. ,,Vy jste pil?“ Hned byl na nohou a vyrazil ke své soukromé skříňce. Modlil se, aby jeho domněnka nebyla pravda. ,,Ne, ne.... Že nepadlo za oběť moje víno. Tak kdepak jsi? Pojď k  tatínkovi.“ Zoufale prohledával rozházený nepořádek na policích, dokud nenašel schovanou lahvinku. Byla načatá, ale to udělal sám. Zatřásl s ní, pak ji odzátkoval, aby zjistil stav obsahu. <br/>,,Uklidni se. Nejsem opilý.“<br/>,,To tvrdíte vy. Ale blázen nikdy neřekne, že je blázen.“ <br/>Zvenku se ozýval šum větru mezi stromy, obrysy nábytku a stínů zvenčí byly sytější než obvykle. Luna musela být dnes mnohem laskavější a jasnější. Asi se blížil úplněk. Ve vzduchu byla cítit voda.  Po těch úmorných vedrech byly přeháňky sice příjemná změna, hlína byla suchá a rozpraskaná a mohlo by to mít na zimu za následek neúrodu a nedostatek jídla, avšak po čase, kdy téměř bez ustání z nebe kapalo, si vzpomněl, proč je podzim jeho nejméně oblíbené roční období. Příliš pochmurné a proměnlivé. Nedalo se mu věřit. V jednu chvíli mohla zuřit bouře a v tu další se oteplilo.<br/>,,Prostě pojď a nestěžuj si. Chci něco zkusit.“ Shouya už byl na cestě ze dveří a očividně odmítal poodhalit roušku svého záměru. ,,Věř mi.“<br/>Copak se mi to jen zdálo? Je pravda, že od toho věčně vážného muže se změnil, ale nikdy jsem si nevšiml, že by až tolik. Yutaro si se zamručením napravil pokrčenou bavlněnou yukatu a s nechutí vepsanou ve tváři se chopil cvičného meče opřeného o stěnu, ale daimyó ho zadržel.<br/>,,Vezmi si dnes katanu.“<br/>,,Katanu?“ Yutaro zaváhal. ,,Nebude to nebezpečné?“ Obvykle trénovali s cvičnými meči, aby jeden druhého nezranil, přestože rána bokkenem byla též bolestivá a mohla zanechat velkou modřinu, když byla vedena dostatečně velkou silou. Ale poslechl. Věřil jeho úsudku a neviděl za tím žádný nekalý záměr, ačkoliv ta nevědomost ho uvnitř ničila. Proč šli do lesa v noci a ještě ke všemu se skutečnými meči? Převlékl se rychle z pomuchlaného pyžama do denního. Podle kroků za jeho zády opouštějících místnost, usoudil, že je v pokoji sám a stud tudíž není nutný. Zavázal si za pás svůj meč a nazul boty. Doufal, že dnes nebude příliš větrno. <br/>Snad mě nebude chtít ze zálohy podříznout… Přistihl se při bizarní myšlence, že ta představa mu vlastně ani nevadila. <br/>Cestou si přibral lucernu, aby lesem neklopýtali úplně poslepu. Les v noci se zdál být docela jiným než za dne. Strašidelným. Mohli se tedy snadno ztratit, pokud by spoléhali výhradně na svůj omezený zrak. Měsíc ani zdaleka nestačil. Ne tak v husté mlze, která se v noci často rozlezla po krajině, takže neviděl dál než pár kroků před sebou a co chvíli mohla z okolí nečekaně vystoupit překážka.<br/>Známá silueta ho čekala u zadní branky, vedoucí vyšlapanou cestičkou směrem k háji. V šeru viděl stín jen matně, ale proti neměnným obrysům zahrady ze scény nápadně vystupovala, přímo vyčnívala. Působil téměř jako paranoidní výplod divoké fantazie, která si z beztvaré hmoty dokázala vytvořit něco zlomyslného a nelidského. <br/>Šli tiše temným lesem. Měsíc svítil na cestu sotva tolik, aby šly rozpoznat obrysy okolních objektů a lucerna se nesla jako bludička obklopená kruhem světla. Kdo ví, co tam na ně číhalo a se zájmem sledovalo pohupující se světélko jako lákavé sousto… Ale Yutaro nehodlal kvůli své přehnané opatrnosti v hluboké tmě spadnout ze srázu nebo si zlomit končetinu. Neznal okolí až do takových podrobností, aby se mohl orientovat bez zraku. Byl rád za svou prozřetelnost, že s sebou světlo nakonec vzal. Pod nohama občas praskla suchá větvička či zašustilo listí a udusaná zemina se střídala s mechem a kapradím, které se místy tyčilo až do výše pasu a šimralo na holé kůži svými konečky. Sem tam se v křoví zableskly oči lesního obyvatele a odkudsi se zlověstně neslo zahoukání sovy. Holé kmeny borovic čnějících do výšky se ospale pomalu kývaly ze strany na stranu, doprovázené skřípavým vrzáním podobným nářku. Ochlazovalo se, i když ne natolik, aby mu při každém výdechu šla pára od úst.<br/>Cesta skončila až na malé mýtině. Jen velmi tiše, pokud nepromluvili jediného slova, odsud byla slyšet nedaleká říčka, jak se horská bystřina proháněla přes kameny a větve, jenž jí stály v cestě. Stále to byl ten nejhlasitější zvuk v okolí, i když Yutaro daleko hlasitěji slyšel tlukot vlastního srdce. Tak dlouho nebyl v lese za noci, až by zapomněl, jaké to je.  <br/>,,Rozcvič se a pak začneme," pokynul vysoký samuraj, když stanuli na ploše nízké trávy, kde se stromy netěsnily tak blízko u sebe a povrch byl nepravidelně hrbolatý od půdy i vyvěrajících kořenů. Uprostřed se skvěl velký vyvrácený pařez, na jehož drobnějších kořínků větvících se z těch hlavních stále ještě lpěla hlína a traviny z doby, kdy byl pevně zasazený v zemi. Kdo ví, co se v dutině pod ním skrývalo za havěť. <br/>Yutaro vyšel ze stínu na prostranství a postavil lucernu na pařez. Cesta sem ho definitivně zbavila únavy, avšak v hlavě mu stále sídlila otázka, proč sem museli jít v takovou hodinu a ne až za denního světla. Spěchal snad někam? Tohle místo navíc ani sám neznal, daimyó ho tedy musel objevit při jedné ze svých procházek, ke kterým nakonec neochotně po dlouhých týdnech domácího vězení v zájmu bezpečnosti svolil. Uchopil svůj meč pevně do rukou a začal se základními postoji, které si denně procházeli, aby se koncentroval a plně přenesl své vědomí do prstů a do zbraně, kterou držel. Svaly se probouzely s každým pohybem a tělo se zahřívalo i přes chladný vzduch. <br/>Musím se zlepšit. Musím. Pro svou rodinu, pro sebe, pro Shouyu. Slabost už není na místě a nikdy víc nebude.<br/>Náhle ustrnul, když k němu daimyó bez varování přišel a zavázal mu oči šátkem, který vytáhl odněkud z kapsy své yukaty. Když se k němu naklonil, ucítil jeho dech na krku a letmý dotek prstů, jak se Shouya ujistil, že skrz něj nic neuvidí a šátek není ani příliš ani málo utažený, aby nesklouzl. Jeho tělem prošla vlna čehosi, až mu přejel mráz po zádech a klouby na rukou svírajících katanu zbělely pod pevností sevření. Nervozita? Strach z toho, co přijde? Vzrušení? Dovolit něco takového vyžadovalo velké množství důvěry. Zbaven tolik důležitého smyslu se stal zranitelným, v prostoru bez zdí představujících jistotu za zády. Kdyby Shouya odešel a nahradil by ho někdo jiný, někdo cizí... všiml by si toho? Pokud ano, jak brzy? Dříve než by mu nůž prošel mezi žebry?<br/>,,Teď je to na tobě, jen naslouchej okolí a poznáš, kdy pozvednout meč," zazněl mu blízko ucha tichý hlas. ,,Rozeznej, co do lesa nepatří. Odděl to.“<br/>Ten moment nastal o dost dříve, než očekával. Nadechl se. ,,Dobře, zkusím to,“ odpověděl odhodlaně. Všechny zvuky se staly o tolik silnějšími. Bylo vidět, jak se tělo snaží zacházet s tím, co ze smyslů zůstalo nejdokonalejší, jak umělo. Uslyšel okolo sebe v trávě kroky, jak se s šustotem ztrácejí a nakonec utichly úplně. I daimyó se určitě šel připravit na svůj útok a vyčkával. Zaujal bojovou pozici, meč pevně svírajíc v rukách a naslouchal, až přijde první podnět. Jakákoliv sebemenší věc která by prozrazovala, odkud a jak jeho protivník zaútočí.<br/>Stál a dlouho nic nepřicházelo. Cítil se jako jediný bod uprostřed ničeho. Mohl padat do hloubky samotného vesmíru a ani by nevnímal, kdy zem pod ním zmizela. Temnota okolo něj ho začínala frustrovat čím dál víc a víc, ale věděl, že to nesmí pokazit a polevit na ostražitosti jen pro svou netrpělivost a tendenci rychle se vzdávat, pokud se jeho snaha zdála marná. Myšlenky mu vířily v hlavě, snažily se probrat každou možnost útoku, zjistit, co bylo nejpravděpodobnější, jak by se měl pohnout, aby snížil co nejvíc riziko úderu. Když to nestihne, protne čepel rukáv i kůži pod ním, jako ve skutečném souboji, pokud se na něj druhý bojovník rozhodne nejít zlehka. Pokud se chtěl vyhnout té bolesti, musí se mít na pozoru a ukázat, že se pod zkušeným vedením něco naučil. Cítil svůj tep, jak mu buší v uších, každý splašený úder srdce… Dlaně se mu začaly potit a klouby bolet od napětí.<br/>Kde je?<br/>A najednou to tu bylo. Vnímal nehlučné nárazy podrážky na trávu, někdo našlapoval okolo rychlostí útočícího geparda. Cítil závan vzduchu, jak se napřahoval a ocel bez zábran ostře svištěla vzduchem směrem k němu.<br/>Tehdy nastalo úplné prázdno. Viděl celou scénu před sebou jako za denního světla, každý její detail. Kapky rosy usedlé na stéblech trávy, borovice s korunami vysoko nad nimi, mravence lezoucí po pařezu a bílé rozevláté haori. Nad koruny stromů se vznesla obrovská ohnivá koule a se stoupáním se intenzita její záře zvyšovala, dokud vše, co viděl, nebyla jen oslepující všepohlcující běloba.<br/>Nechal své ruce, aby se samy zachovaly, jak instinkty velely. Jen tak tak zachytily úder směřující do jeho pravého boku a náraz jím celým otřásl, šok prošel jeho tělem jako nezastavitelná vlna a vyrazil mu meč z ruky. Ten dopadl jako kus mrtvého dřeva na zem a mýtinu protnula tupá rána, jak kov cinkl o nějaký kámen skrytý v trávě. <br/>,,Zpevni úchop a nebuď tak napjatý. Když v boji přijdeš o meč, zemřeš během chvilky," zazněl káravý hlas před ním a daimyó mu opět vtiskl do ruky zbraň, když si dlaně otřel do hakama. Ještě v nich cítil mravenčení.<br/>,,Skoro jsem nezastavil myšlenky...“ namítl Yutaro a stáhl si šátek na chvíli z očí. Zatraceně… Takhle ve volném prostoru to bylo jako kdyby se stále více potápěl do hlubokého černého jezírka, aniž by věděl, kde je jeho dno. ,,Co mám teď dělat?“ Nemohl se zbavit té hanby, že se zrovna nepředvedl i přes to, že poslední dny věnovali usilovnému tréninku. A to se mu během posledních několika lekcí začínalo dařit.<br/>,,Nech si to na očích a zaútoč."<br/>Yutaro poslechl a zhluboka se nadechl, aby ze sebe setřásl napětí a nervozitu. Ruce mu od nárazu ještě brněly, ale sevřel meč nejpevněji jak mohl a na okamžik vnímal jen šum stromů okolo. Na těch pár krátkých vteřin by přísahal, že i přes látku dokázal vidět před sebou ozářenou louku jakoby celou v různých odstínech šedé, tanec hrotů trávy v necitelném vánku a vážného muže čekajícího před ním. Sen však přešel a pohasl a on se ocitl zpět na nohách, s myslí čistější než křišťálový potok, připravený na útok. Napnul svaly a rozběhl se, rozhodl se útočit zespodu na jeho žebra. Jen co byl jen pár metrů od něho, zvrtl meč, aby ho mohl dorazit svým úderem.<br/>Mýtinkou se rozlehl třesk kovu o sebe jako zvonů svolávajících na bohoslužbu, jak se do cesty ostří postavila překážka v podobě druhého, když jeho protivník využil setrvačnosti a odklonil ho od původní dráhy stranou v ladném oblouku směrem vzhůru. <br/>Sakra, nevyšlo mi to! V duchu zanadával, když cítil náraz, který ho vychýlil ze směru. Potřeboval pár klopýtavých kroků, aby znova nabral rovnováhu, ale tehdy přišla šleha přes záda tupou stranou katany, nebolestivá, ale provokativní a popuzující, upozorňující ho na mezeru v nedokonalé a vratké obraně. <br/>Zlost nad ním přebrala kontrolu a on zatoužil se pomstít. Prudce se otočil, aby zasáhl ještě ten stejný meč, který ho tak drze pokořil. Kde se to jen v něm bralo, všechno to zlo? Jako by otevřel nějakou bránu, kterou našel jen náhodou, a ten muž k ní byl jakýmsi spouštěčem, klíčem. Z hrudi se mu znovu vydralo zavrčení, tentokrát však mnohem vzteklejší, než to předcházející, když vztekem poháněný meč minul a tak tak se nezasekl do země. Myslel si, že to bude jednodušší.<br/>Daimyó nebyl ani trochu spokojený. Na jednu stranu byl rád, že Yutaro už nebyl tak pasivní, ale nechat se ovládat pocity bylo hodně často na škodu. Jaký mělo smysl vrhat se do boje po hlavě? Ustoupil z dosahu a mlčky sledoval menší postavu.<br/>,,Jen do toho, neboj se ponořit se do té řeky,“ pobídl ho. V jedné chvíli se neslyšně přesunul až těsně za něj, než se mladík stačil otočit, měl ocel těsně u krku, jehož se kůže na tak snadno zranitelném místě při každém hlubším výdechu lehounce dotýkala, jak byl blízko. ,,Uklidni se. Bojovník je jako voda, ne oheň," šeptl. ,,Tichý, ale smrtící. Pokud vypustíš oheň, spálíš na popel i to, na čem ti záleží.“<br/>Yutaro zatajil dech na několik dlouhých vteřin a na krku ucítil bolestivé štípnutí v místě, kde ho meč povrchově řízl. ,,Ale když...“ namáhavě vydechl a svěsil ramena. ,,Nejde to.  Nemůžu...“ Naštval se ještě víc, ale tentokrát z vlastního selhání. Znovu se prudce otočil, ale už ani on sám nevěřil tomu, že by něco zasáhl. S přerývavým dechem se zastavil a snažil se posunout všechen hněv a agresi kamsi pryč, úder stejně jen zasáhl vzduch. Nebylo to jednoduché a necítil nic než frustraci a zklamání z vlastní neschopnosti. Ruce se mu zoufale třásly.<br/>,,Tady neplatí žádné „nemůžu“. Jsou to jen výmluvy, kterými sám sebe omezuješ a podceňuješ. Musíš se naučit vnímat vše a zároveň nic. Mít prázdnou hlavu a zaměřit se jak na své pocity a pohyby, tak na protivníka.“ <br/>Na to si jen odfrkl. To se snadno řekne, když měl za sebou léta tréninku. ,,Nemáte tam nějaké užitečnější rady, co nezní jako od zenového mnicha? Pořád jen „udělej tohle“  a „udělej tamto“, „soustřeď se“... Jak? Jak se mám uklidnit, uprostřed lesa, dávno po půlnoci, protože jste si usmyslel-...“ Jeho slova však byla pravdivá, sám cítil jejich váhu, jejich zvuk. Stál tam, ve snaze uklidnit se a načerpat trochu energie, na tento záchvat jí vydal víc než dost a úplně zbytečně. Potřeboval ji vypustit, očistit a znovu vrátit  do těla. ,,Vrátíme se, tohle nemá smysl.“<br/>Tehdy se však jeho rukou dotkly čísi jiné a úplně je obepnuly, jako tehdy na verandě. Přestal se rázem chvět. Alespoň bylo tu, světlo uprostřed tmy a jeho teplo se vynořilo z temnoty okolo něho a spočinulo tak blízko při něm, že jej mohl sevřít v náručí. Bezpodmínečně, bez kárání. Pocítil příval úzkostné duševní bolesti a svěsil bezmocně hlavu. Věděl, že se zase nezadržitelně vzdálí pryč. Proč? Chtěl ho sevřít v dlaních a uložit hluboko v sobě, do bezpečí. Pro časy, kdy nebude moci nalézt klid. ,,Omlouvám se...“ přiznal lítostivě. ,,Chci být lepší a stát se někým, na koho budete hrdý, jakkoliv trnitá cesta k tomu vede. Ale... není to lehké. Nestane se tak za den nebo dva.“<br/>Dlouhou chvíli bylo ticho, jen zvuky noci se nesly mýtinkou. Na moment měl Yutaro strach, že se druhý muž doopravdy přeměnil v sochu či strom, který by jej navěky uvěznil ve svém prokletí, aby byl nucený čelit přírodním živlům, dokud jeho tělo nevypoví službu. <br/>Pak samuraj naproti němu promluvil. Vážně a snad i s nádechem smutku pronesl jediné úderné slovo: ,,Odcházím." <br/>,,Ne...“ hlesl bezděčně Yutaro. Všechno nadšení a uvolnění, které za poslední týdny prožíval, byly pro něho příliš cenné, než aby ho jen tak pustil pryč bez protestu. Věděl, že není v pozici, aby mohl určovat nebo ovlivnit, co se bude dít dál. Daimyó měl mnohem větší postavení a vliv než on, obyčejný nižší samuraj, a nezmohl proti tomu absolutně nic. <br/>Nechal svůj meč vypadnout z pravačky a tou potom též obepjal jeho prsty. Cítil každé zvrásnění kůže, kloub i šlachu, jizvy, které za léta vojenské služby vybledly. Než stihl zastavit tok vlastních myšlenek, vydralo se mu ze rtů: ,,Nechoďte. Prosím...“ Proč vůbec odporoval, když to bylo jako by bojoval proti větrnému mlýnu? ,,Nemůžete ještě zůstat?“ Předem znal odpověď ještě než vůbec přišla.<br/>,,Byl jsem přítěží dost dlouhou dobu. Potřebují mne jinde." Shouya rozvázal uzel na šátku sňal ho z očí. Možná se teď jeho odchod zdál jako důvod k truchlení, ale v dlouhodobém hledisku to tak nebude. Nemohl se dál skrývat. Nikdy by neřekl, že získá přítele tím, že málem přijde o život. Tady, mimo stěny města, v němž vyrůstal. <br/>,,Nejste přítěží.“ Nezdálo se, že by útěcha k něčemu přispěla. ,,Kdy?“ pronesl ztěžka. Kolik času nám zbývá?<br/>,,Ještě nevím. Za pár dní nejpozději. Nechci to zbytečně odkládat.“<br/>„O vaše panství teď bojují sousedící rody, nemáte jen jednoho nepřítele, ale rovnou dva. Všichni předpokládají, že jste mrtvý, a tak zabírají území, co to jen jde.“ Yutaro se rozhodl nepřikrášlovat tvrdou skutečnost. Udržoval se informovaný o tom, co se dělo okolo, včetně provincie Mutsu. Jednak proto, že ty informace proudily k jeho pánovi přímo přes něho, ale i z osobních důvodů. <br/>Vzhlédl a uvědomoval si, že jeho oči musí přesně zrcadlit smutek, který se v něm každou sekundou hromadil, bez ohledu na to, jak moc se snažil ho zadržet a zachovat klid. A ničilo ho to o to víc, že stejný smutek viděl v očích druhých. Proč nemohl nic udělat? Proč byl tak bezmocný? Co však znamenaly jeho pocity a postoje proti těm ostatním. ,,Venku pro vás není bezpečno. Musíte nejprve získat dostatečnou podporu a pak teprve se o něco takového pokoušet. Když sám vjedete doprostřed boje, nic jim nebude bránit v tom, aby dokončili ten atentát. Všechno by pak bylo k ničemu. Sám nic nezmůžete.“<br/>Daimyó jistě věděl, že nemohl jen tak přijít jako hrdina a vzít si s velkou slávou zpět vše, co chtěl. Vyžadovalo to dlouhé měsíce, ne-li roky práce, promýšlení strategie, možná nějaké ty popravy, úplatky, pokud bude třeba. Spojit se s blízkými pány, kteří mohli vojensky pomoci, získat alianci. Vytrhat plevel, který se usadil v říši, zatímco se zahradník nedíval a nechal ho bujet. To vše ale nemohl dělat odsud. <br/>,,Já vím, ale nemohu s vámi zůstat. I kdybych měl při boji o svůj domov zaplatit životem, musím ho získat zpět. Nedovolí to má hrdost." Což se skoro povedlo, ale tentokrát nebyla žádná možnost mezi. Musel uspět. Nebo zemřít. ,,Nesmírně si vážím pohostinnosti, kterou mi tvoje rodina poskytla. Kdykoliv zavítáte do provincie Kai, jste v mém domě vítáni.“<br/>„S přátelstvím mého rodu můžete vždy počítat. A podle toho, jak se vyjádřil v posledním listě můj pán, by s vaším rodem jistě rád uzavřel spojenectví. Koneckonců je to hlavně jeho zásluha, že jsem vás tu mohl nechat.“ Louka okolo nich se v jeho periferním vidění měnila na měsíční krajinu, každým okamžikem z ní prchala jakákoliv barva a vzduch, předtím svěží, se téměř násilím dral do plic jako jedovatý kouř a svíral jeho hrdlo, až se sotva mohl nadechnout. Doufal, že se ještě někdy uvidí, jakmile se vše uklidní. Měl pocit, jako by našel starého přítele z dětství, mohl mu ukázat své já v celé své kráse a on by si o tom nemyslel nic zlého. Měla ho pomíjivost obrat i o to drobné štěstí, které za poslední měsíce získal?<br/>,,Máme ještě čas, netřeba si ho kazit," pronesl daimyó povzbudivě. Yutaro si přál, aby sám byl schopný přijmout skutečnost s takovou lehkostí. ,,Vrátíme se? Zanedlouho bude svítat.“<br/>Yutaro si nebyl jistý, jak se zachovat. Najednou měl před sebou hrubý pojem o čase, který mu bylo umožněno strávit s ním. Jako kdyby předem znal na den přesné datum své smrti. Chtěl ho využít co nejrozumněji. Zahleděl se kamsi vedle a přinutil se, aby nad tím přemýšlel nejméně, jak to bylo v jeho silách. Hlava se mu pozvolna vyčistila, avšak na jazyku zůstala hořká pachuť. Sehnul se, aby z trávy sebral svůj meč, jenž si za všechna cvičení užil polibků hlíny více než dost. Pak vzal i lucernu. ,,Chtěl… chtěl bych se ještě projít.“<br/>Šli tiše už tak dost ztichlým lesem, mezi stromy zurčela voda. Daimyó zastavil na břehu říčky a sklonil se, aby si alespoň namočil ruce. Voda příjemně chladila a takhle ve tmě, když skoro nic neviděl, bylo zvláštní spíše víc cítit než vidět. Nechat si ji protékat mezi prsty a naslouchat, jak dopadá zpět k proudu. Neodolal a trochu cákl na svého společníka a musel se ušklíbnout, jak se mladík ošil. <br/>Yutaro nebyl vůbec nadšený. Vůbec. Pomalu udělal jeden široký krok dále od něj a z bezpečné vzdálenosti po něm vrhl jeden nevrlý pohled. Sám se však sklonil a ponořil si ruce do chladivého proudu, aby si dopřál trochu osvěžení. Shouya musel skutečně být vodní element, aby měl takovou radost z obyčejné horské bystřiny, ale nepřišlo mu to dětinské. Raději upřímná nefalšovaná radost dítěte, než zatvrdlý pohled cynika. Ušklíbl se pod nos. A záleželo nakonec na takových věcech? Udělal si z dlaní misku, nabral do nich trochu vody a stříkl ji po druhém mladíkovi, aby hned na to dostal další spršku zpátky, až se rozesmál. ,,Hádám, že do rána neprochladnu,“ dodal s humorem.<br/>,,Nezmrzl bys, kdybys sem skočil.“ Nabral si trochu vody do rukou a nechal ji, aby drobným vodopádem klesla a splynula s tmavou rozčeřenou hladinou. Temnota pod ním byla svou záhadností tak lákavá... Osušil si ruce do hakama a vstal. <br/>,,Pokud mám být upřímný, nevadí mi to,“ přiznal Yutaro neochotně a vzápětí pro upřesnění toku svých myšlenek pokračoval: ,,Myslím... Jste v mnohém jiný, než vysoce postavení samurajové, s nimiž jsem se kdy setkal. Tedy, nebylo jich mnoho, ale i z toho mála jsem si udělal představu o stereotypu. Jste čestný, máte smysl pro povinnost a stavíte zájmy svého lidu nade vše, jak tradiční hodnoty kážou. Ale neztratil jste ani svou lidskost, nejste žádná dokonalá a nedosažitelná modla a možná proto k vám mám tak blízko. I když si netroufám říct, že je to vzájemné. V dnešní době je až příliš snadné sklouznout k sobeckosti a myslet jen na své vlastní zájmy, majetek, moc… Nalhávat si, že to, co děláte, je nejlepší pro všechny, i když to ve skutečnosti je jen zástěrka. Nebo konat dobré skutky pro zlepšení veřejného mínění a alespoň dočasného míru na duši a svědomí. Jste... jiný.“ Po svém proslovu se odmlčel. Ani nepřemýšlel nad svými slovy a zpětně si vyčítal, co z něj za nesouvislé hlouposti vypadlo. ,,Rodiče vás jistě dobře vychovali,“ dodal. Cosi ve tváři, do níž se se zbytečky odvahy díval, mu prozradilo, že tím zabředl do zrádných vod plných krvelačných žraloků, když se Shouya přestal usmívat. <br/>,,Omlouvám se, nemyslel jsem-“ Sakra, jsi to ale idiot, Yutaro. V duchu se div nebičoval. Soukromí byla jediná věc, které se ve vší slušnosti vyhýbal, kdykoliv spolu popíjeli čaj.<br/>,,Půjdeme, ať se ještě pár hodin vyspíš. Brzy bude svítat.“<br/>V tichosti se vrátili, aby nikoho neprobudili. Dům měl dva vchody – ten hlavní v průčelí, situovaný směrem k prašné silnici vedoucí skrz pole až k jejich domu a dál do kopců, a boční, který zůstával nezamčený a skrze něhož se do domu vcházelo přes zahradu. Právě přes něj se dostali zpět. Shouya se odebral do svého pokoje a Yutaro se s ručníkem kolem ramen usadil na verandě před svým pokojem, ale nakonec ho jen bezcílně stáhl a úzkostně sevřel v klíně. Pochyboval, že dokáže v nejbližších hodinách usnout a dohnat ztracený spánek. Tělo se stále ještě neuvolnilo z bojového stavu a navíc měl pocit, že by tím zbytečně ztrácel čas vyhrazený pro jejich poslední společné chvíle. Nechtěl se vrátit do rutinního života, který prožíval před tím, než se sem daimyó zásahem osudu dostal. Doručovat zprávy, pomáhat v domě a odjíždět na dlouhé cesty… Byť jen myšlenka na jeho odchod působila, jako by z básně odtrhl důležitou část, a ta poté nedávala žádný smysl. Snažil se v duchu najít nějaké řešení - samozřejmě to mohl nechat tak a pokračovat ve svém dosavadním životě, jak by učinil každý rozumný člověk. Přátel za svůj život poznal mnoho, třebaže někteří zaujali pouze krátkodobou roli a už o nich neslyšel. Ale poslední dny měl pocit, že žil víc, než za několik uplynulých let dohromady. Že si měl konečně s kým povídat, když jeho duši něco neodbytně tížilo, přestože se narodili do rozdílných sfér. Shouya svým mírným úsměvem a harmonickou přítomností vnesl něco drobného a nevídaného, co najednou učinilo slunce méně spalujícím a jeho spánek lehčím. Něco, o co měl přijít. Daimyó neměl důvod se sem kdy znovu vracet a opustit svůj dosavadní život, aby navázal v kratičké odbočce na cestě života tam, kde přestali. Tady nebylo jeho místo a oba to věděli.<br/>,,Jsi brzy vzhůru,“ ozval se za ním hlas Haruko nenadále a rozčeřil tak vody jeho melancholie. Yutaro si rád přispal i na úkor práce, proto tušila, že ho něco tíží a nutí bdít. Nechtěla se však dotěrně vyptávat, pokud k tomu sám nesvolí. ,,Mám ti uvařit bylinkový čaj?“<br/>,,Probudil jsem tě?“ ohlédl se na svou sestru, na tváři usilovně vykreslený úsměv, aby zakryl své obavy a vyhnul se otázkám. ,,Odpusť mi, prosím. Vím, že se teď trápíš, jak se zvládneme uživit, když ti už měsíc nezaplatili za práci. Promluvím si se statkářem.“<br/>Haruko neurčitě pokývla a přistoupila blíž, paže zezadu obtočila kolem jeho ramen a bradou se mu opřela o temeno hlavy. ,,S tím si nedělej starosti. Nějak to zvládneme,“ namítla s nadějí, pohled upřený k lesnímu háji za domem. ,,Dostala jsem nabídku práce u jedné švadleny v Shimabaře, kdyby došlo na nejhorší a musela bych odejít. Je to ale daleko a nevím, zda bych ráno stihla vypravit Kanako, takže bys ji měl na starost ještě víc než obvykle. Pokud by ti to nevadilo.“ Odmlčela se a s povzdechem nad bratrovou chladností a mlčením ruce stáhla zpět k tělu. Cítila, že je něco opravdu špatně a myšlenkami není zcela v přítomnosti. ,,Co se děje, Yu? Je to kvůli němu? Proto se trápíš? Všimla jsem si,  že se už pár týdnů chováš velmi podivně. I na svoje obvyklé poměry. Stalo se mezi vámi něco zlého?“<br/>,,Ne.“ Věděl, že je zbytečné cokoliv předstírat. Haruko v něm četla velmi dobře, ať se snažil sebevíc. Musel jí to říct. Vždy k sobě byli upřímní a drželi při sobě, nehledě na jeho lehkovážnost. ,,Brzy odchází a já nevím, co si počít,“ přiznal nešťastně a svěsil hlavu.<br/>,,Doprovodíš ho? Sendai je sice daleko, ale mohl bys tam nějakou dobu zůstat a najít si jinou práci.“ <br/>,,Ne, mám povinnosti tady. U své rodiny. Co bych asi tak dělal? Není tam bezpečno ani pro něj, natož pak pro někoho, jako jsem já. Nepatřím ke dvoru.“ Navíc by nebyl nic platný a pochyboval, že by mu daimyó dovolil jet s ním pod záminkou zajištění bezpečnosti. Byl by jako štěně usilovně se držící matky, i když už je dost velké na to, aby se osamostatnilo. Znamenalo by to jen pár bezvýznamných chvil navíc, než by se nevyhnutelně museli rozloučit. Oddaloval by to. ,,Nemám z toho dobrý pocit, víš? Něco zlého se stane, pokud se vzdám a nechám ho jít. Ale je to lenní pán, ne rolník, který celý rok hospodaří na nějaké horské usedlosti a strachuje se, jestli své rodině bude moct zajistit přežití po další zimu. Tam ho čekají jeho lidé, země, kterou spravuje. Koho zajímá, co si myslím? Stojím sám proti zájmům širšího kruhu a cítím, že nemám právo jednat tak sobecky a nacházet si důvody, aby zůstal. Ale nemůžu si pomoct. Nechci, aby odešel.“ Ztrápeně se podíval na svou sestru. ,,Zním dětinsky, že? Jako vždycky. Nikdy nad věcmi zrovna nepřemýšlím a jednám, jak se mi zachce. Však mě už znáš. Ale když jde o něj… Nevím, co se děje. Co mám dělat. Zastavit ho nemůžu.“<br/>Haruko se konejšivě usmála a mezi prsty vzala lem jeho yukaty. ,,Vždy jsi v sobě měl duši dítěte. Dokázal ses radovat i z maličkostí, nekompromisně sis stál za svým s tvrdohlavostí osla, učíš Kanako neslušné říkanky… V tomhle světě, plném upjaté vážnosti, tyranie a bojů, je někdy lepší uchýlit se do svého vlastního malého světa a být sám sebou. A co je na tom, že ti srdce káže, abys dělal, co považuješ za správné, jakkoliv sobecky to zní? Když budeš vždy jednat tak, aby to prospělo většině, přemýšlet, co na to řeknou ostatní, nebudeš nikdy opravdu šťastný. Jen si budeš vyčítat, že jsi neudělal, co se dalo, když ještě byla příležitost.“ Mateřsky mu do vlasů vtiskla polibek a pocuchala je. ,,Pokud to tak cítíš, jdi za ním. K tomu nepotřebuješ mé požehnání. Jen doufám, že se rozhodneš správně.“ Za dřevěného klapotu sandálů geta o podlahu poodešla k otevřeným dveřím vedoucím zpět do domu. Jediné, co mu mohla nabídnout, byla rada. To ostatní si musel Yutaro vybojovat sám a nahlédnout do vlastního nitra, co doopravdy chce. I kdyby odešel, byla to jeho cesta, Nemohla ho už ochránit, ani od jeho zmatených citů, které díky své empatii nedokázala přehlédnout. Yutaro byl dospělý a příliš svéhlavý na to, aby dělal, co mu někdo řekne. Byla to jeho zodpovědnost. ,,Až si odpočineš, dojdi prosím vzbudit Kanako. Snídaně bude brzy hotová a poté přijde učitel.“<br/>Když zanechala verandu za sebou a vešla do chodby, všimla si, že dveře do pokoje pro hosty jsou poodsunuté a o stěnu za nimi se  vsedě opírá předmět jejich rozhovoru. Zastavila se, šok z přistiženosti vepsaný ve tváři. Setkali se pohledem a Haruko věděla, že si vyslechl vše. Možná i porozuměl tomu, co zůstalo skryté a nevyslovené, tomu, co doopravdy rmoutilo jejího bratra. Bylo to dobré nebo špatné? To ukáže čas. Zběžně se poklonila a prošla kolem do kuchyně.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Den ztracených duší</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kratší kapitola odehrávající se v období dušiček přinese menší odhalení.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>S koncem léta přišel čas na jeden z nejvýznamnějších svátků, které se v zemi během roku slavily – Obon. Podle tradiční buddhistické víry se každý rok v tento tři dny trvající svátek duchové předků vraceli na pozemský svět, aby navštívili své potomky. Byl to čas, kdy se rodiny sešly a vzpomínaly na zemřelé, se kterými již nemohli hovořit, a kdy se navštěvovaly hroby. Živí se modlili, aby duchové vstoupili do stavu buddhovství bez utrpení. Ukazovala se tak důležitost kořenů každého jednotlivého člověka a uctívalo se dědictví, které po sobě mrtví zanechali. Za tři až čtyři dny lunárního kalendáře se duše měly znovu vrátit na onen svět.<br/>Haruko i s Kanako odjela navštívit zbytek rodiny do Shimabary. Yutaro odmítl s tím, že musí zůstat a Shouya nemohl riskovat další dalekou cestu kvůli něčemu, co se ho přímo netýkalo a nezahrnovalo politickou scénu. Ve skutečnosti byl rád, že Obon stráví doma. Se zbytkem rodiny neudržoval kontakt a zanevřel na ně poté, co Haruko nechali napospas osudu. Ona sice ve své něžné duši odpustila, avšak Yutaro ze svého rozhodnutí neustoupil. Nepotřebovali je.  <br/>Dům působil téměř mrtvě bez hravého vysokého hlásku jeho neteře. Alespoň se mu nikdo nemotal pod nohy, zatímco nad vchod věšel lucerničku, která měla za účel ukázat cestu duchům k příbytku živých. Problém nastal, když stál bezradně pod trámem, papírovou konstrukci v ruce a nemohl dosáhnout nahoru. Ani když nestál na zemi, sotva se špičkami prstů dotýkal trámu, ne tak aby ještě přitloukl hřebík, na který by lucernu pověsil. Zašel tedy zpět do domu, aby se porozhlédl po něčem, co by posloužilo jako stupínek a vyrovnalo výškový nedostatek.  Nakonec si přinesl ze zahrady prázdné vědro, postavil ho dnem vzhůru pod trám a opatrně na něj vystoupil. Když zapálil svíčku a pomalinku ji se samým napětím třesoucíma se rukama chtěl vložit do lucerničky, ztratil na vratkém vědru rovnováhu a překvapeně vyjekl. Byl by se snad obličejem napřed rozplácl na kamenité cestičce, kdyby ho v poslední chvíli nezachytilo na boku sevření a nepodepřelo jej. <br/>Svíčka dopadla do mokré trávy, a tam zhasla. Z knotu se vznášel vlnící se proužek kouře.<br/>,,Opatrně.“<br/>Vděčně se ohlédl přes rameno. Srdce mu stále divoce tlouklo leknutím z náhlé ztráty stability. ,,Podáte mi tu svíčku, prosím?“ Tentokrát ji už zažehl i vložil do lucerničky úspěšně. Stmívalo se, a tak světlo viselo uprostřed tmy rozprostírající se v zahradě i v přilehlém lese jako tajemná bludička lákající pocestné přímo do záhuby. <br/>Shouya se posadil, do kalíšku si dolil z konvičky čaje a zvuk tekoucí stružky vody se nesl terasou. Podle vůně to byl mátový, právě máta byla jednou z mála bylinek, kterým se v záhoncích dařilo. Yutaro si opožděně vzpomněl, že vlastně dával vařit vodu na čaj a úplně na ni zapomněl. ,,Proč jsi nejel s Haruko?“ zeptal se po chvíli. Jeho pohled se při té otázce upíral kamsi do smrákajícího se háje plného ševelících stromů, jako kdyby se vyhýbal přímému kontaktu a tím i pravdě. <br/>,,Protože-...“<br/>,,Je to kvůli mně? Myslíš si, že bych tu sám nebyl v bezpečí?“<br/>Něco v jeho hlase a tónu při tom přerušení prozradilo, že mu tato myšlenka ležela na jazyku už delší dobu a dosud pouze nenašel odvahu ji vyslovit nahlas. Yutaro to poznal díky měsícům plným útržkovitých rozhovorů, při nichž se vzájemně víc a víc poznávali a dovedl tak rozeznat jemné nuance v jeho gestech. V nařízení toho dne, kdy jej obdržel, sice nestálo, že se mu musí pokusit vnutit do přízně a neponechávat jejich vztah na čistě formální odcizující úrovni, ale vyplynulo to časem jaksi přirozeně. Když už spolu trávili tolik času, proč ho naplnit pouze podivným tichem? Kdyby se svými pokusy o sblížení narazil na odmítnutí, ať vyřčené či naznačené, nepokoušel by se o nic. Ale nebylo tomu tak. <br/>,,Ne,“ přiznal Yutaro a posadil se vedle něj. Osvěžující mátový čaj v něm vyvolal vzpomínky na ten večer v Hagi. Na tu palčivou blízkost plnou pokušení. ,,Neříkám to jen proto, že bych vás nechtěl rozhněvat. Nebo proto, že bych neměl to srdce přiznat pravdu a být k vám upřímný. V mé rodině máme... velmi složité vztahy, jak bych to řekl co nejjemněji. Když Haruko otěhotněla, rodiče jí odmítli jakkoliv pomoci. Říkali, že byla naivní a sama si zkazila život. Že všechny své sny bude muset obětovat pro nechtěné dítě. Až strýc, matčin bratr, nám dobrosrdečně nabídl svůj dům tady na venkově, když se přestěhoval kamsi k Edu kvůli obchodu, který mu tady nevzkvétal. Alespoň do doby, než si našetříme na vlastní. Nějakou dobu nás i finančně podporoval, ale nechtěli jsme žít z almužny a peněz z lítosti, a tak, jakmile Kanako trochu povyrostla, Haruko začala pracovat na statku a já jako informátor pro klan Mori. Neodpustil jsem jim, jak se k Haruko zachovali, ale ona nechová zášť tak hluboce jako já. Je pro ni snadnější odpouštět a najít pochopení. Závidím jí.“<br/>,,Někdy může být schopnost lehce odpouštět spíše prokletím.“   <br/>,,Pravda. Trik je v tom vědět, kdy za neochotou odpustit stojí tvrdohlavost a zraněná pýcha a kdy se za tím, že člověk předstírá, že se nic nestalo, skrývá hloupost a naivita.“ Zrak mu padl na azurově zbarvený meč. V oranžovém světle znaky pokreslené lucerny se drak slabě stříbřitě leskl a zdálo se, jako kdyby se měl každým okamžikem vznést k nebi. ,,Nikdy jsem ani na chvíli nelitoval svého rozhodnutí zůstat s Haru. Nedokázal bych se na sebe ani podívat, kdybych se k ní otočil zády. Bylo by to zbabělé. Každý děláme chyby, tak proč se někdo tváří, že v životě ničeho nelitoval?“ Nečekal na odpověď na svůj filozofický proslov a místo toho se zeptal: ,,Máte sestru?“<br/>,,Ne. Narodil jsem se jako jediné dítě.“ Konečky útlých prstů lehce přešly po okraji nádobky, než se zastavily. Snad v zamyšlení. <br/>,,Pak tedy o hodně přicházíte.“<br/>,,Často jsem si přál mít s kým vyrůstat, ale má matka zemřela velmi brzy po mém narození.“ Přitiskl si kalíšek ke rtům a dopřál si malého doušku.<br/>,,To je mi líto.“ Proto tak reagoval, když jsem se zmínil o jeho rodičích... Kdo ví, kde je jeho otec. Možná také mrtvý. <br/>,,Stalo se to už dávno.“ Shouya stále držel poloprázdnou nádobku s čajem, aniž by se z ní znovu napil nebo učinil jediný pohyb zpět směrem k tácu. Hřála jej do dlaní a teplo jím zvolna prostupovalo i za vlahého letního večera.<br/>,,Ne vždy to znamená, že bolest už zmizela. Některé nezmizí ani po desetiletích.“ </p><p>***</p><p>Na konci svátku společně zašli navštívit jeden z pestrobarevných slavnostních průvodů konajících se v blízké vesnici. Ty se pořádaly nejen ve velkých městech. Slavnosti byly plné hudby a tanců zvaných bon odori, které se v každé oblasti něčím lišily a symbolizovaly její historii. Věřilo se, že při tancích se spojovaly oba světy a duše tančily společně se živými. Všude překypovalo veselí. Na ulicích se prodávaly rozličné pokrmy, smažené i vařené. Hudebníci stojící na dřevěné věži v doprovodu hráli na flétny, bubny i shamiseny a lidé kolem nich tančili v kruhu.<br/>Právě v tak mystický a nadpřirozenými silami opředený večer se myšlenky zdánlivě samy od sebe stáčely směrem k minulosti a věcem dávno zapomenutým. <br/>Yutaro si přiklekl k místu, kde řeka omývala břeh a mokrá půda se mu drolila pod nohama. Položil lucernu na pohupující se hladinu a s tichou modlitbou ji pustil. Světlo se ve svém líném putování v nerovné linii brzy připojilo k ostatním, mířícím do neznámých dálek. Ať je letos navštívil kdokoliv, byl již na cestě zpět do záhrobí. Myslel svého děda, jehož si z dětství matně pamatoval, na rodiče, s nimiž neměl příležitost se rozloučit a odpustit jim. I na Haruko, zda právě i ona dala sbohem duchům. <br/>Vstal, očima vyprovázejíc lucerničku, dokud se z ní nestala pouze rozmazaná tečka v moři světel.     Věděl, že svou zvědavostí a všetečnými otázkami se pouští na vratkou lávku a okno do jiného světa se mohlo kdykoliv s prásknutím navždy uzavřít, avšak když získával další střípek z dosud skryté vnitřní struktury tvořící bytost po jeho boku, nedokázal přestat. Nevězela za tím pouhá touha po informacích, ať bezvýznamných či cenných. Ne. Chtěl vědět, co se skrývá v jeho myšlenkách, co jej naplňuje strachem a radostí. ,,Máte někoho, koho byste chtěl vrátit na zem, byť jen na tyto tři dny v roce?“ vyhrkl dříve než se stihl zastavit. <br/>Když odpověď dlouho nepřicházela a výraz mladého muže nijak nenaznačoval, že by jeho otázku slyšel, věděl, že šlápl vedle a dost možná si svou otravnou dotěrností nadobro zatarasil cestu k fontáně vědění. V záři světel visících na provazech mezi stromy, která se s postupující tmou zdála jasnější a jasnější, se náhle oči staršího samuraje zaleskly a na krátký moment se v nich promítla nezměrná bolest. Připomněla, že vedle něj nesedí žádné nedosažitelné a dokonalé božstvo, nýbrž člověk, který ve svém životě musel učinit mnoho nelehkých rozhodnutí a své poslání si nevybral. Člověk tvořený z masa a kostí, poháněný životní silou, jenž mu vdechla nebesa.<br/>Pak pronesl, hlasem tichým a roztřeseným, aniž by v sobě našel odvahu pohlédnout druhému muži do tváře: ,,Svou dceru.“<br/>Poryv větru rozezněl zvonkohru a její teskné cinkání se neslo skrz rytmické údery velkých bubnů přes řeku.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Oběť</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rodinná idylka se chýlí ke konci a ještě před rozloučením se zdi zbortí.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Konečně nastal plnohodnotný podzim a teploty se snižovaly. Bouřky už nebyly tak časté, za to však deště zaplavovaly dlouhým létem vyschlá řečiště a svlažovaly trsy žluté uschlé trávy v polích i podél cest. Dlouhé dny pršelo nebo byla obloha zatažená a krajinu potáhl šedý bezútěšný stín. Nikomu by se v takovém počasí nechtělo vycházet ven, natož pak dlouhé hodiny pracovat, ale bylo to nevyhnutelné. Sklizeň se musela zpracovat a uložit na zimu.<br/>Čas se jim jako písek sypal mezi prsty a ani jeden z nich to nedokázal zvrátit. Yutaro byl nucený rána trávit v pracovně vybavováním různých zásilek a důvěrných zpráv pro svého pána, poněvadž nikdy  neměl na starosti pouze jeden úkol, a tak nebyl často doma. Daimyó jeho nepřítomnost vyplňoval meditací, uvažováním nad svými dalšími kroky v budoucnosti a tréninkem. Potřeboval plně nabrat síly, kdyby byl nucený bránit vlastní život. <br/>Yutaro teď už poznal svého největšího nepřítele – hněv. Alespoň však věděl, na co se má soustředit, a Shouya se ho snažil nasměrovat na cestu pokoje a rozvahy při boji. Nebylo to jednoduché. Jakmile se ponořil do vřavy boje, zapomněl na všechny zásady a nechal volný průchod svým instinktům, což mu nakonec vždy vysloužilo jen další zbytečný zásah bokkenu. Nesoustředil se.<br/>Možná kdyby nebyli v takové časové tísni, tak by v sobě oba cítili větší pohodu, jenže samurajův odchod se neúprosně blížil s ním se stupňovala i úzkost, kterou Yutaro pociťoval. Nevěděl, kolik času jim zbývá.<br/>Když se daimyó probudil, v zahradě za poodsunutým shoji hlasitě zpíval kos. Ten zvuk vysokého trilkování jej provázel spánkem a narušoval jeho strukturu v samotné podstatě, dokud se nerozpadla úplně a nedovedl ji už znovu více spojit. Venku se dávno rozednilo a první studené denní paprsky vystoupaly za obzorem, něžně hladíc větve vysokých borovic v háji za domem a stojatou hladinu jezírka pokrytou plochými listy leknínů. Z kuchyně se nesla vůně čerstvě vařené rýže k obědu.<br/>Zpoza dveří do pokoje se znenadání ozval zvuk rozbíjeného skla. Nebylo to nic neobvyklého, nakonec Kanako často něco rozbila v dětské neopatrnosti nebo Haruko vyklouzlo z ruky nádobí. Co Haruko nepracovala na statku ve vesnici, věnovala se především domácnosti a nemuseli si zaopatřovat chůvu. Když však uslyšel právě káravý hlas Haruko, nebyl směřovaný k její dceři.<br/>,,Jak to proboha vypadáš? Ty ses porval?“<br/>,,O nic nešlo. Jen menší roztržka.“<br/>,,To si vykládej vrabcům na střeše. Jednou zmizíš někde venku, vrátíš se nad ránem a navíc takhle? Nemůžeš na sebe dávat pozor?“<br/>Vešel do kuchyně zrovna ve chvíli, kdy Haruko zlostně utěrkou přetáhla svého bratra po hlavě. Pod pravým okem se začínala vybarvovat namodrale fialová modřina, a když se posadil k nízkému stolku, tvář se mu zkřivila v bolestné grimase a sáhl si na bok ke zjevně přinejmenším naraženým žebrům. ,,Dobré ráno,“ pozdravil paní domu.<br/>,,Dobré.“ Haruko od plotny poněkud roztržitě pokývla a jala se hledat mast na ošetření do nepřehledného kredence. Yutaro pouze zdrženlivě ucukl očima a zamumlal cosi jako pozdrav. Kanako si na zemi u malého stolku kreslila, sršící soustředěním s vykukující špičkou jazyka mezi rty.<br/>,,Co se stalo?“<br/>,,Tohle? Ale nic. Jen se občas někomu nelíbí má práce a to, kolik toho vím.“ Yutaro si nalil z tykvičky do vysokého kalíšku s okrajem lehce zahnutým na jedné straně, aby se tekutina snadněji přelévala. Shouya věděl, že to rozhodně není voda ani bylinkový čaj. Haruko mu přitiskla k rance čistý hadřík namočený v jakési tmavě hnědé zapáchající tekutině. Zasykl a ucukl před nevybíravým zacházením. ,,Prevence vnitřních zranění. Vyčistit je zevnitř,“ poznamenal Yutaro bezstarostně s úšklebkem na sestřin nelibý pohled plný nesouhlasu nad zřejmým obsahem kalíšku, který pozvedl na přípitek s neviditelným hostem. Tušil, že kdyby tu nebyl Shouya, vyčinila by mu daleko víc, tak jako pokaždé když si dopřál tabák nebo alkohol a především za bílého dne. Takhle se mu prozatím dostalo milosti a hodlal si tu chvilku užívat plnými doušky. Obdivoval, že to ještě s přesvědčováním nevzdala, i když musela vědět, že je nenapravitelný. Za svůj život byl zodpovědný sám. ,,Mimochodem, přišel dopis. Zrovna ani ne před hodinou. Pokud si ho chcete přečíst. Není v něm nic zajímavého.“ Pokývl ke zpola rozloženému obdélníku papíru před sebou už méně úsměvně a dál uzobával na tenké nudličky nakrájenou směs mrkve s tykví, která zřejmě posloužila jako snídaně. <br/>Daimyó poklekl naproti němu, hakama uhlazené pod sebou. Vzal dopis a začetl se do svisle jdoucích znaků. Žádné příznivé zprávy. Necítil zklamání. Očekával, že se mu jich beztak nedostane a situace je i nadále špatná. Přesto stále trval na svém rozhodnutí. Nemohl déle otálet a odkládat svůj odchod, když lepší příležitost nemusí přijít nikdy. <br/>,,Copak to kreslíš?“ zeptal se Shouya dívenky a nahlédl z obráceného úhlu na papír plný čar. S velmi abstraktní představivostí dokázal rozeznat nějakou postavičku, snad s lidskými rysy, za níž stál jednoduchý domek a na nebi svítilo sluníčko. <br/>,,Nic,“ odpověděla, aniž by zvedla pohled od kresby. Shouya ale první neúspěch nevzdal a přesunul se blíže ke Kanako, aby viděl z té správné perspektivy. Všiml si tak, že postavička svírá v jedné ruce meč téměř větší než bylo tělo. Ale mohla to být dost dobře i větev, složená z více přes sebe jdoucích křivých čar a jedné kratší horizontální u dolního okraje.<br/>,,Víš, co to chce?“ Yutaro poklepal prstem na papír. ,,Víc krve. Ta je důležitá, aby to vypadalo skutečně. Spousta jí totiž do všech směrů stříká, když někoho sekneš.“ Pokynul hlavou k druhému samuraji. ,,Určitě by ti mohl vyprávět, jak to chodí.“<br/>,,Kdo říká, že to je samuraj ve službě? V období míru bys na meči krev nenašel,“ namítl Shouya. ,,Někdy je daleko moudřejší vědět, kdy ustoupit a boji se vyhnout.“ <br/>,,Ale kdepak.“ Sám se chopil červené barvy a udělal pár kapek do trávy i na čepel. Spiklenecky ztišil hlas do strašidelného tónu, ale i přes bublání polévky ho bylo slyšet. ,,Víš, jak vypadají vyhřezlá střeva? Jako pěkně šťavnatí krvaví hadi. A když ti useknou hlavu, ještě chvilku potom žiješ. Jako když usekneš hlavu kuřeti a to se pak cuká. Taky-“ Ani nedokončil barvité popisy ke své očka koulející neteři, když ho Haruko klepla vařečkou po hlavě, až sebou cukl a ublíženě zaskučel.<br/>,,Dost už. Opovaž se jí něco takového nasazovat do hlavy. V osmi letech jí nemáš co popisovat zabíjení a vnitřnosti a podobně, Na to je malá. Ještě bude mít noční můry.“<br/>,,Kdybys viděla, co mi včera nakreslila, tak ji tolik nepodceňuješ.“ Třel si bolavé místo na hlavě a po očku koukal, jestli se neblíží další rána, aby stihl uhnout. ,,Viď, mrně? Jednou tě to všechno naučím. Můžeš se dnes dívat, až budeme cvičit, ať něco pochytíš.“       <br/>,,To by mohla,“ přikývl Shouya a dívčinu počínající radost ještě striktně zadržel: ,,Až si uklidíš a uděláš domácí úkoly.“<br/>,,Tak jo.“ Kanako hned byla na nohou, s ,,pro tebe“ mu vtiskla do ruky obrázek a už byla pryč z kuchyně.  <br/>Shouya s tichým smíchem složil pečlivě papír na čtvrtiny a uložil si jej do bezpečí kapsy jako talisman. ,,Je velmi zvídavá.“<br/>,,To ano,“ přisvědčila Haruko. ,,Někdy až příliš. Podědila to, jen rozhodně ne po mně.“ Složila utěrku úhledně na své místo, pak se otočila na svého bratra. ,,Dnes  mne na statku není potřeba, takže budeme moci vyplet záhonky. Máš štěstí. A oběd je hotový, tak si ho dej, dokud ti to saké nestoupne do hlavy. Odpoledne zajdi na ryby a zkontrolovat sítě.“<br/>,,Rozkaz.“ <br/>Shouya se odebral zpět do svého pokoje, a tam plně odsunul zástěnu vedoucí na zastřešenou terasu, kde tak často sedávali. Posadil se na zem, nohy se houpající několik centimetrů nad zemí. Podlaha už nebyla tak vyhřátá jako v létě, hlavně s přibližující se tmou, která v zimě nastávala velmi brzy. Spánek se též vzdal bez boje a šel si hledat jinou oběť, a tak se rozhodl času využít po svém a chopil se pera a papíru, aby napsal dopis. Musel udržovat kontakt se svými spojenci i ve skrytu. Sotva se špičkou brku dotkl povrchu, zastavil se a něco si hořce uvědomil. <br/>Brzy měl vše tohle opustit a zanechat za sebou. Navždy.<br/>Nezůstal dlouho sám, neboť za sebou uslyšel tlumené zaklepání a pak bez vyzvání následovaly kroky. Nemusel se ani otáčet, aby věděl, kdo to je. Letmým pohledem stranou zjistil, že se na tácku tentokrát nenachází konvička s čajem a dva hrníčky. Ucítil typickou vůni horkého saké. Rýžové víno za podzimních večerů přišlo vhod na zahřátí. ,,Je milé, že ses přišel podělit.“<br/>,,S vámi kdykoliv. Kdybyste si to s tím pitím přeci jen rozmyslel, když teď už nejsme v Hagi.“ Yutaro sledoval, jak se útlé, na dotek chladné prsty ovinuly kolem kalíšku a pozvedly jej váhavě ke rtům. Na duši se mu usadil zármutek. Nedokázal se Shouyovi vyhýbat, když se nacházeli ve stejném domě a byli si tak často na blízku. Navíc ani nechtěl. Musel vnímat jeho přítomnost všemi vjemy, vrýt si ji do kůže i mozkové kůry jako cosi životně důležitého. Někoho, na koho nesměl zapomenout, ač mu životem již prošlo nemálo lidí. Nedovedl si představit, jak by se měl vrátit ke svému strohému životu bez něj.  Nevěděl, který den mohl být jejich posledním, a tak si musel považovat každého. Shouya s nimi zůstal i přes léto, snad z dobré vůle či to pro něj též nebylo jednoduché. Pomyšlení, že se nesoužil jako jediný, bylo možná mylné, avšak dovolil si beztrestně se jím opájet, v naději, že lennímu pánovi též nebyl lhostejný. <br/>,,Zdá se, že takové… věci nejsou ničím neobvyklým.“<br/>,,Hmm?“ Yutaro zmateně zamrkal, myšlenkami příliš ztracený v dálkách na to, aby plně vnímal jeho slova a čeho se týkala. ,,Ach, myslíte…“ Přistiženě se zasmál a podrbal se v zátylku. ,,Každé dobrodružství má svou stinnou stránku. Navíc, často jsem se pral už od mala. S tím, jak vypadám, si nikdo nepomyslí „z toho jde strach, nebudeme si na něj radši dovolovat“.“  Cynicky se zapitvořil a pak zavrtěl hlavou. ,,Haruko ale stejně všechno zveličuje. Dostal jsem už i horší výprask. Tohle je nic.“<br/>,,Má o tebe starost.“<br/>,,Já vím. Už je taková. Někdy se chová jako generál, ale je to potřeba, aby tahle domácnost správně fungovala. Sám bych to bez ní nezvládl. Žít sám v domě a nemít se ke komu vracet...“ Odmlčel se, rozhodnutý změnit směr rozhovoru, ale jediná věc, kam se jeho myšlenky upínaly, byla blížící se hrozba Shouyova návratu zpět do provincie Mutsu. Se svou rodinou tu žil už dlouho a nade vše je miloval, avšak… něco chybělo. Neměl ponětí, co by to mohlo být, dokud nepoznal Shouyu. Potřeboval jeho klidnost, smysl pro čest a povinnost, jeho úsměv skrývající cosi hlubokého a jeho měkký tón hlasu, kdykoliv spolu diskutovali. Dával jeho životu jistý řád a chtěl se pro něj stát lepším člověkem i válečníkem. Bez něj byl ztracený. <br/>Dlouhou chvíli se pak rozprostřelo neurčité ticho, než Shouya řekl: ,,Dnes odcházím.“ Sluneční světlo se mu zaplétalo do blonďatých, místy jemně vlnitých vlasů. Působil jako nějaká vyšší bytost, mimo tento svět. Tak mírná a harmonická. <br/>Oznámení přišlo znenadání a Yutaro zapomněl, co chtěl říct. Dnes… Zbývalo opravdu tak málo času? ,,Chápu. Potřebují vás jinde.“ Ostýchavě uhnul očima a dolil jim saké. Nevěděl, co jiného na to odpovědět, aby to neznělo jako snaha zadržet ho tu a stavět svou bezvýznamnou existenci nad zájmy země. Daimyó si mlčky vzal do ruky nádobku a poděkoval mu úsměvem. <br/>Bolelo to. <br/>Hladina rýžového vína se narušila chvějivými kruhy třasu z jeho prstů a pevněji křehký porcelán sevřel, téměř až v křeči.<br/>Tolik se změnil ode dne, kdy jsme se poznali. Důvěřuje mi, dovoluje mi vidět tuhle jeho neodtažitou a přívětivou stránku. Mnohem víc se usmívá. Alespoň se mi to tak zdá, i když si možná jen něco nalhávám. A zítra touhle dobou... už tu nebude. <br/>,,I dnes jste jen meditoval?“ zeptal se s upřímným zájmem na první, co ho napadlo. Byl rád, že se ta podivná melancholie nerozšířila i do jeho odlehčeného tónu hlasu jako smrtelná nákaza. <br/>,,Nemohu zacházet s mečem, když nemám na duši klid. Obrátí se to proti tobě a spíše tak škodí. Jak už víš." Shouya se zahleděl do mírně se chvějící hladiny, jako by v něm měl nalézt odpovědi. ,,Je to složité.“<br/>Yutaro ucítil v jeho slovech jiskru bezradnosti a rád by mu na to něco smysluplného odpověděl, ale nešlo to. Věděl, že ho trápí osud jeho vlastního kraje a byla by čistá sobeckost, kdyby třeba i jen vyjádřil svůj drobný nesouhlas s jeho odchodem. Proto litoval, že se ten večer, kdy Shouya oznámil své plány na odchod, nedokázal ovládat. Nepříslušelo to jeho postavení a měl by se za svou opovážlivost kát. Určitě mu to utkvělo v mysli a přidalo další váhu do už i tak dost těžkého břemene. Obdivoval jeho duševní sílu. Neuměl si byť jen představit, co všechno už musel tento mladík snést jen kvůli tomu, že se narodil do vojenského stavu, že se mu hříčkou osudu dostalo do rukou tolik zodpovědnosti, aniž by o ni žádal. Kdyby mohl, tak pro něho vytvoří separátní svět, kde by ho ušetřil od tolika utrpení a dopřál mu oddychu. <br/>Co je složité? Říct mi pravdu?<br/>,,Rozumím. Ale budeme mít ještě dnes trénink, ne?“ Jeho otázkou se nesl podtón prosby, upřímné naděje. Když světlovlasý samuraj vzhlédl a neomylně se očima zapíchl do těch jeho, krátce mezi nimi něco nedefinovatelného proběhlo. Yutaro bezděčně přivřel oči, když konečky prstů přešly podél jeho tváře a odhrnuly pramínek tmavých vlasů, až se mu zastavil dech. Jako když tu seděli tehdy, jen tentokrát nemohl utéct pod nahodilou vyhrknutou záminkou. Jako v té uličce v Hagi. Věděl, že dávno překročil jakousi pomyslnou hranici. Nebylo cesty zpět. <br/>Shouya se dlouhou chvíli díval nečitelně do chlapcovy tváře. I když si nepochybně prožil krušnou noc, oplýval energií a nadějí. Jak by mu mohl odmítnout? ,,Budeme. Pokud je ti lépe." <br/>Yutaro přikývl. I když nebyl v nejlepší kondici, nechtěl nechat svou slabost postavit se do cesty tréninku, který měl jeho tělo posílit. Musel se před ním ukázat v tom nejlepším světle a vydat ze sebe vše. ,,Tak pojďme do zahrady. Nemáme už moc času.“<br/>Snažil se každé jeho slovo vyrýt do pomyslných destiček své paměti, nakonec každá jedna rada mohla jednou zachránit život jemu nebo jeho blízkým. Uvědomoval si i to, jak důležité bylo rozvrhnout sílu, kterou do úderu vloží, protože kdyby se netrefil, mohl snadno ztratit rovnováhu a odkrýt se. Stále se však jeho umění nedokázal ani jen vyrovnat. Když ho nepřekonával technikou, tak ho nazpět srazily lví údery, ze kterých se mu rozbrněla a téměř úplně ochabla celá předloktí. Přesto měl pocit, že protivníkovy výpady byly o trochu snesitelnější, že to už nebyly jen ty rozmazané tahy, které bylo nemožné zachytit, natož je odrazit. Přeci jen všechna ta dřina nebyla zbytečná. Nemohl si však být jistý, s jakou vervou k němu jeho učitel přistupoval. V jeho očích se zračila vážnost, ale co mohl Yutaro vědět? <br/>Zahradou se rozléhaly tupé nárazy dřeva a Yutaro cítil, jak se mu vlasy lepí na čelo pokryté perličkami potu a jak provazce jeho svalů pozvolna mění svůj tvar. Svištění závanů vzduchu mu doléhalo k uším jako melodie ušlechtilosti a dravé žízně po životě. <br/>Vzdálili se od sebe v krátké přestávce, samuraj před ním v pevném postoji s rozkročenýma nohama a mečem ve střehu sledoval každý jeho pohyb, vpíjel se do jeho podstaty, jako by chtěl třeba i ze záhybů  cvičného úboru vyčíst jeho myšlenky a úmysly. Kdo ví, možná tomu tak opravdu bylo. Nedokázal se nabažit pohledu na bojujícího muže, ačkoliv šlo pouze o cvičení. Možná to byla ta soustřednost šelmy připravující se na skok za svou kořistí, možná to byla stejná jiskra sebevědomí, která mu v boji dodávala navrch. Toužil ze sebe vydat to nejlepší, ukázat své schopnosti, i kdyby se mělo jeho tělo rozpadnout na prach vyčerpáním. Snažil se kromě zasvěcených rad vrývat do své lebeční klenby i obrazy před ním, aby je následně mohl nosit s sebou jako talisman, protože teď žil. Cítil, jak mu vzduch brázdí dýchací cesty, jak ho pálí plíce námahou, jak mu s každým nádechem hruď přináší novou a novou bolest. Tahala ho k němu tak strašnou silou, že to bylo skoro až nesmyslné, aby se jí pokusil odporovat. Měnila vše v něm na vyprahlou poušť. <br/>Znovu a znovu se rozbíhal k němu, zkoušel všechny triky, které ho naučil, kombinoval je se zažitými technikami i svými vlastními nápady. A vždy se setkal s tvrdým odporem dřevěného meče, přestože občas bylo jeho měkké tělo tak mučivě blízko. Bylo to frustrující. Lenní pán si však nemohl dovolit ani jednu chybu. Kdyby ho teď Yutaro překonal, stal by se nehodným svého postu. Nedostatečným na to, aby mohl ochránit své drahé. <br/>Nechtěl to ukončit. Každá chvíle, kdy byli spolu, každý zlomek času neúprosně ubíhal a on se jej beznadějně snažil zachytit, avšak jen se tím snažil nabrat vodu do děravého hrnce. Bylo to marné.<br/>Bojovali takto dlouho a beze slov. V jistém momentě se od sebe znovu vzdálili a Yutaro namířil svůj meč špičkou k zemi na znamení přestávky. Svýma bolestnýma hnědýma očima se vpil do těch druhých ve snaze chytit zběsilý dech. Mezi žebry cítil bodavou bolest a teplo sálalo z kůže orosené  potem, jak se tělo snažilo samo ochladit. ,,Myslím, že toho už...“ Nadechl se lapavě v předklonu a zapřel o kolena v naději, že se mu svět přestane točit přímo před očima. ,,...bylo dost.“<br/>Shouya na to přikývl. ,,Dobrá práce,“ pronesl jakoby mimochodem a zcela upřímně. Věděl, že později, až bude sám cestovat a znovu bojovat o svůj život, bude myslet na dobu, co tu strávil a jak si jí nevážil. Žádná válka, půda místo životodárné vody nasáklá krví, plačící děti, které přišly o rodiče, těžký vzduch nasycený smrtí. Nezmění to, byl jen kapkou v oceánu, jen o trochu slanější než ostatní. Doufal, že jednou nastane mír. Čas, kdy válečníci odloží meče a posadí si své potomky na klín, aby jim vyprávěli o svých hrdinských skutcích. Jednou bude jedinec důležitější než společnost a nebude sám sebe vnímat primárně jako její součást. <br/>Ta pochvalná slova jej zahřála na duši, i když sám byl vůči svému výkonu značně skeptický. Hrdě se uculil a plácl sebou bezvládně na verandu ponořenou ve stínu pod střechou. Zespodu viděl staré trámy. Tak tak zvládl na roztřesených nohou vyjít i ten jediný schod, který dům dělil od úrovně zahrady. Dnes je vážně hezké počasí, řekl si v duchu při pohledu na modravou oblohu, z části zakrytou trhajícími se šedavými mraky připomínajícími nadýchanou mléčnou pěnu. Stmívalo se a ani slunce neohřálo studený podzimní vzduch slabě vonící po dešti. Tušil proto, že se nejdéle během noci rozprší, a tak bylo dobře, že dnes nebyl v plánu žádný noční trénink. Alespoň o něm tedy nevěděl. Nechtělo se mu zrovna  skotačit v blátě a loužích a na kluzké trávě. Proto neměl podzim rád – byl příliš pochmurný a hlavně mokrý, což nevyvážila ani krása usychajícího listí barvícího se do teplých přírodních odstínů.  <br/>Sotva se Yutaro vydýchal, Haruko je volala k večeři. Připravená byla tentokrát ze smažené ryby podušené na kořenové zelenině a rýže. <br/>Po jídle pomohl sestře umýt a uklidit nádobí na své místo, zatímco Shouya před plápolajícím krbem předčítal Kanako z pohádkové knížky pro děti. Dívenka mu seděla v klíně a opřená zády do náruče tiše naslouchala vyprávění. Co chvíli se na něco zeptala, ať už se to týkalo příběhu nebo ukázala na obrázek. Hřejivá naoranžovělá zlatavost ohně ze strany samuraje osvětlovala a dodávala jeho tváři jakousi nadpřirozenou hloubku. Usmíval se, ale Yutaro cítil, že se za tím úsměvem skrývá cosi, co si netroufal svým zásahem narušit. Křehkost. Od toho večera při slavnostech mrtvých musel neustále myslet na to, co mu Shouya řekl. To, že měl dceru, by vysvětlovalo jeho dobrý vztah k dětem a schopnost tolerovat divokost Kanako. Viděl tak ten smutek, který čas od času vyplaval na povrch, když se Shouya myšlenkami toulal kdesi v minulosti, ve zcela jiném světle. Vážil si toho střípku minulosti, jehož se mu nečekaně dostalo, natolik, že si netroufal vyptávat se na víc. <br/>,,Utřeš ten hrnec nebo čekáš, až sám uschne?“<br/>Hlas Haruko ho probral ze zamyšlení. Uvědomil si, že už nějakou chvíli nečinně stojí otočený zády k otevřené kredenci, v jedné ruce ještě mokrý právě vydrhnutý hrnec od rýže, z něhož kapala voda na podlahu, a ve druhé utěrku. ,,Je nějaká hodná, to se mi nezdá,“ podotkl směrem ke své neteři, aniž by odvrátil pohled. Když jí sám vyprávěl pohádky, div mu neskákala po hlavě a ke spánku měla velmi daleko. Většinou ji musel utahat za celý den živého hraní.<br/>Haruko na to zprvu nic neřekla. Dobře věděla, co se jejímu bratrovi prohání hlavou doopravdy. Znali se celý život a nikdo ho neznal tak dobře jako ona. To, co viděla vyvěrat z měkkého stínu v jeho očích kdykoliv se na něj díval, ať si to nepřiznal, sama kdysi už cítila – k otci své jediné dcery. Ale to už bylo dávno pryč. ,,Běž za ním,“ řekla tiše a přebrala si hrnec i utěrku. ,,Dodělám to. Už stejně zbývá jen pár kousků.“<br/>,,Nebudu je rušit.“<br/>,,Snad nežárlíš, že teď chvíli ten malý skřítek poskakuje kolem někoho jiného než tebe?“ prohodila Haruko úsměvně.  <br/>,,Já a žárlit?“ ohradil se dotčeně a ukázal přitom se vším pohoršením na sebe. Nevšiml si, že jejich drobné popichování od ohně kradmo pozorují hned dva páry očí a chvíle na pohádky se na moment pozastavila. ,,To... ty tady žárlíš. Ha! Přišel jsem na to. Seš celá zelená žárlivostí.“<br/>,,Dospělá námitka. Vážně,“ ušklíbla se k poličce, na kterou zrovna ukládala hrnec. ,,Všimni si, že jsem neupřesnila, na koho žárlíš.“<br/>Než jí na to stačil něco odpovědět, Kanako se ozvala svým živým vysokým hláskem: ,,Jdeš taky poslouchat pohádku, strýčku? Můžeš číst tu další.“<br/>,,Ty bys měla hlavně jít brzo spát, mrně.“ Yutaro se sice zdráhal, ale nakonec se šel usadit se skříženýma nohama naproti samuraji zabranému do čtení. Od krbu vyzařovalo teplo, které za chladných večerů prohřívalo místnost.<br/>Shouya si odkašlal, aby příliš nápadně zakryl nutkání k úsměvu. Pak pokračoval: ,,Té noci babičku přeci jen přemohla zvědavost. Musela nahlédnout do komůrky a zjistit, co za tajemství vězí za tak krásnou jemnou přízí, která jim přinesla tolik zlata. Jistě to bude nějaké kouzlo. To, co však uviděla, jí dočista vzalo dech a málem na ni šly mrákoty. Když totiž pootevřela dvířka do komůrky, kde dívka každou noc předla, uviděla, jak u kolovrátku místo dívky stojí bílý jeřáb a dlouhým zobákem si z vlastního těla trhá pírka jedno po druhém, aby je přidával do příze. Byl už téměř celý holý a vyhublý. Zděsila se a hned běžela všechno povědět stařečkovi. Hned to ráno za nimi dívka přišla, celá zarmoucená. ‘Babičko, dědečku. Nemohu s vámi už dále zůstat,‘ pravila dívka smutně ke starým lidem. ‚Protože jste nedodrželi slib, musím odejít. Tehdy mne skutečně dědeček vysvobodil z pasti a zachránil mi život. Chtěla jsem se vám proto takto odvděčit, abyste byli šťastni a žili v blahobytu, ale náš čas je u konce. Děkuji vám velmi za jídlo i za místo na spaní, které jste mi poskytli. Nikdy na vás nezapomenu. Buďte  sbohem.‘ Nedbala na jejich úpěnlivé prosby, proměnila se v nádherného bílého jeřába a za máchání velkých křídel vyletěla oknem ven z chaloupky. Brzy jim pták na obzoru zmizel z dohledu a nikdy jej už víc nespatřili.“ Shouya s koncem pohádky zavřel knihu, dlaň položenou na vrchu. Přestože vyprávění skončilo, jeho hlas stále zanechával v prostoru stopu. ,,Co z toho plyne za ponaučení?“<br/>,,Že zvědavost se nevyplácí,“ přikývla Kanako horlivě nad svým zjištěním a pak se ještě zamyslela. ,,A... že když najdu zraněného jeřába, může to být proměněná princezna. Takže ho musím vzít domů a zachránit.“<br/>,,Tak jsem to úplně nemyslel. Maminka by asi nebyla ráda, kdybys přinesla spoustu zvířátek, víš? Ponaučení z příběhu plyne takové, že sliby se musí dodržovat. Kdyby babička nenahlédla, co se děje za dveřmi, mohli mít z prodeje látky spoustu zlata.“ <br/>,,Ale... co kdyby ta princezna umřela? Protože si vytrhala všechna pírka, aby mohla vyrábět tu kouzelnou přízi.“ Dívenka posmutněla.  ,,Kdyby ji nechali si ubližovat...“<br/>,,Ta princezna to dělala proto, že chtěla. Cítila, že je to tak správné. Obětovala se, aby babičce a dědečkovi oplatila to, že ji zachránili. Takový dluh se dá splatit jen velmi těžko. A pírka jí každou noc znovu narostla. Byla to jen malá cena.“<br/>,,Stejně ji to muselo bolet.“<br/>,,Občas něco bolí. Ale trvá to jen chvilku a pak už si ani nevzpomeneš. Zvláště pak, když to děláš pro někoho, koho miluješ.“ Shouya se očima krátce setkal s mladíkem naproti sobě a proběhlo mezi nimi němé porozumění. Sám se odvrátil jako první, snad v obavě, že ze svého nitra neúmyslně odkryje víc než chtěl. Haruko si malou přebrala do náruče a mohl tak odložit knížku zpět do police, kam patřila. ,,Dobrou noc, malá princezno,“ popřál jí ještě a dívenka mu s uculením zamávala přes matčino rameno na cestě do svého pokoje. ,,Půjdeme dnes k řece,“ oznámil, zády otočený k mladíkovi pozorujícímu nepřítomně plameny praskající v ohništi.              <br/>,,K řece? Zase?“ Yutaro překvapeně vzhlédl, ale neodpustil si pobavený drobný úsměv. ,,Už jsem se ráno koupal a voda bude studená… Hlavně takhle večer,“ zaprotestoval. Asi měl Shouya opravdu rád vodu, když ho to k ní tak často táhlo. Na druhou stranu nemohl popřít, že by ho teď studený říční proud po téměř  celodenním obzvlášť namáhavém cviku pod sluneční bohyní neosvěžil. Přestože stromy byly polonahé a často foukal studený vítr, suché léto předávalo své žezlo velmi neochotně. Když vítr nepřinese od moře dostatek přeháněk, kterých od začátku měsíce zatím nebylo zrovna valně, nebude podzimní úroda nijak ohromná. Chci jít, ale... mám strach být s ním sám. Proč vlastně? Neublížil by mi. Ne. Je to kvůli mně. ,,Dobrá tedy,“ slyšel se rezignovat ještě dřív, než se jeho příliš přemýšlející podvědomí vrátilo zpět do fyzického těla. ,,Jdu říct Haruko, že se vrátíme později.“<br/>,,Řeknu jí to,“ zastavil ho Shouya takřka v půli kroku. Haruko zastihl zrovna když ukládala svou dceru ke spánku. Počkal, až vyjde na chodbu a zasune za sebou zástěnu. ,,Chtěl jsem poděkovat za vše,“ pronesl tiše. V ženině tváři se nejprve objevilo zmatení, následované rychle pochopením. ,,Odejdu ještě dnes v noci. Měl  jsem v úmyslu zanechat dopis, ale bylo by to příliš formální pro mou neskonalou vděčnost.“<br/>Haruko si povzdechla. ,,Budeme vás velmi postrádat. Snad získáte zpět, co vám patří.“ Pohled jí padl dál do chodby. ,,Neponese to zrovna to lehce. Velmi k vám vzhlíží.“ V mužově zarmoucené tváři se s jejími slovy objevila vina. ,,Prosím, nezraňte ho.“</p><p>*** </p><p>Slunce poměrně rychle zapadalo a dávno už nastala tma, ale mezi stromy to nebylo až tak nebezpečné, aby tu nemohli být po setmění a cesta zpět se dala snadno najít podle paměti. V oblasti se nevyskytovali ani medvědi ani vlci. Nespěchali, už tak byli dost znavení ze cvičení, takže trvalo víc než půl hodiny pomalým krokem najít již známý cíl a stanout na břehu. <br/>Když došli k řece, naskytl se jim zajímavý pohled směrem k druhému břehu, kde se les měnil na nízká křoviska a přes ně bylo vidět nebe, již tmavé, ale na západě s červánky, kde se setkávala noc a den. Daimyó si klekl na břeh a ponořil dlaň do chladivé proudící vody. Určitě tu žily i nějaké ryby a v době tření tudy cestovaly za svými druhy. Byla v ní spousta různých malých částeček půdy, kamínků, větviček a trávy a dalo se dohlédnout na dno, na němž se zrcadlila stříbrná síťka hladiny. Dál, směrem ke druhému břehu, však byla hloubka zrádná a mohla mít i několik metrů. Proud nebyl tak silný, řeka spíše líně plynula do dálky, kde se setkávala s nějakou další, aby pokračovala neznámo kam. Ani neznal její jméno.<br/>Yutaro zůstal stát dále od břehu, ztracený v myšlenkách, když se Shouya seznamoval se starou dobrou řekou. Až jeho vysvlékání ho přimělo k návratu do přítomnosti. Tentokrát neměl kam utéct, ani výmluvu, kterou by mohl použít. Též si stáhl oblečení a položil ho úhledně ke kořenům stromu. Byl rád, že je ještě tma, takže se nemusel tolik ostýchat a přebíhat mezi keříky než jej pohltí voda. Neměl ve zvyku odhazovat před někým dalším šaty. Co žil se sestrou, měl relativně soukromí a nemusel svůj pokoj s nikým sdílet. Ani onseny, horké prameny, už nenavštěvoval.<br/>Obrátil svůj pohled na druhého muže, který na něho čekal dobrých pár metrů od břehu, kde se dno povážlivě svažovalo do větší hloubky a jeden neopatrný krok mohl být osudným, aby sklouzl nebo se mu noha zaklínila mezi ostrými kameny. Obzvlášť v takové tmě, kdy sotva viděl na délku paže před sebe. Prošel jím záblesk závisti, když viděl jeho hruď a pevná ramena, ač nebyl daimyó rozložité postavy a samý sval. Nebylo divu, že se dokázal do meče opřít jako lev a odrážel jeho útoky jako by odháněl mouchu. Každý bojovník by si měl udržet fyzickou zdatnost, pokud nechtěl v přímém boji rychle přijít o život. Skepticky pohlédl na své hubené paže a trup, kde se pod kůží téměř rýsovaly linie žeber. Už jako kluk byl vyzáblý a rodiče si dělali starosti o jeho zdraví, když i v dospívání vypadal, že ho byť třeba jen silnější poryv větru zlomí v půli či odnese za kopce. K hrozivému autoritativnímu vzezření měl jen velmi daleko a svaly pod kůží by nahmatal měkké.<br/>Odvrátil zrak a přešel k řece, pomalu do ní vcházel, aby zjistil, jak hluboká dokáže být. Ve středu mu sahala do půlky hrudi, dále raději pro opatrnost nešel. Voda byla příjemně chladná, trochu šokující, když do ní rozpálený postupně vešel, ale teď si její nenásilný proud užíval. Podzimní slunce nemělo šanci ji ochladit na příjemnou teplotu. Navíc se mu dokonce o pokožku otřela rybka a zase zmizela kamsi do svého sladkovodního světa, až se lekl a uskočil před jejími slizkými šupinami. Udělal si misku z dlaní, nabral do ní trochu vody a smyl si z tváře a krku tenkou vrstvičku slaného potu. Stejně tak učinil i s pažemi Kapičky vody se vsakovaly do kůže a zbytek stekl zpět do řeky. Hned se cítil lépe. <br/>S tichým cákáním, jak si razil cestu vodou, přišel k vysokému muži a se zkracující se vzdáleností se před ním čím dál jasněji v šeru ukazovaly hrozivé tenké jizvy pokrývající některá místa jeho pokožky. Zpočátku si myslel, že se mu to jen zdálo, že voda házela odlesky, ale ty čáry se nehýbaly. Některé byly tenčí, růžovější, jiné hrubší, ale už starší, opálenější. Všechny byly nepochybně hrozivou daní za mladíkovy výborné bojové schopnosti nebo útrpnou součástí jeho minulosti, kterou ještě nemohl poznat. Natáhl ruku a jemně se dotkl jedné na jeho hrudi vedoucí z místa pod levou klíční kostí dobrých deset centimetrů k rameni. Bylo neslušné takhle zírat, ne tak ještě sahat bez dovolení, ale nemohl si pomoct. Sám neměl rád, když jej někdo pozoroval jako atrakci kvůli těm drobným stopám na tváři, ale jizvy byly znakem bojovníka, utrpení a bolesti, jimiž si prošel, aby mohl žít a poučit se ze svých chyb, které k nim vedly. Aby se vlákna jejich osudů propletla. <br/>Shouya mohl sice působit jako rozmazlený princ vychovaný v péči svých milovaných rodičů, který celý život jen studoval knihy, užíval si vyjížďky do lesa a na lov, učil se dvorským způsobům a diplomacii, ale i kdyby ho neznal, už jeho ruce svědčily o tom, že za sebe nenechá bojovat druhé a není jen obyčejný úředník nebo bohatý líný šlechtic, jenž veškeré problémy řeší zlatem. Tenhle člověk byl nepochybně vzorem pro mnoho lidí, stejně jako byl nenáviděný a pronásledovaný.<br/>Když bez přemýšlení položil dlaň na místo srdce, cítil, jak pod kůží proudil život. Možná by cítil i jednotlivé údery , kdyby se mu tak strašně nechvěly ruce a s jistotou tak nemohl určit, zda neklidný tlukot není jeho vlastní. Zdálo se, že mladík před ním přežil už minimálně tři jeho životy a připomínal mu prázdnotu v tom svém, tu, která mu zajistila klid a bezpečí, ale i nesmazatelný pocit nesmyslnosti a ztraceného potenciálu. Bylo nepatřičné stát při něm tak blízko a prsty mapovat zkrabatělé okraje jizev tvořené necitlivou tkání? Určitě ano. Ale Shouya ho neodstrčil. <br/>,,Ta je z doby, když mi bylo dvanáct,“ nesl se skrz snový závoj hlas. ,,Chtěl jsem jít se svým otcem na výpravu. Nedovolil mi to, protože si myslel, že ještě nejsem připravený a v přímém boji bych mne zabili nebo zajali pro výkupné. Samozřejmě měl  pravdu. Tak jsem se skryl ve voze s potravinami a čekal jsem, co se bude dít. Byl jsem tak nedočkavý vidět skutečný boj, všechnu to krev, vnitřnosti, useknuté končetiny, křik a řinčení zbraní. Jako kdyby to bylo něco úžasného. Přepadli nás a já vyběhl ven, místo toho, abych zůstal mezi sudy a doufal, že si mne nevšimnou. Nedošlo mi, že kdyby věděli, kdo jsem, hrozila by mi smrt. Nebyl jsem přece žádný zbabělec, ale samuraj a tak dlouho jsem se připravoval, že se mi přeci nemohlo nic stát. Alespoň to jsem si myslel. Byl jsem neposlušné dítě, ctižádostivý a soutěživý, protože už tehdy jsem při cvičení se svými učiteli poměrně vynikal a myslel jsem si, že neexistuje nikdo, komu by se povedlo mne v přímém boji muž proti muži porazit. Kolem proběhl kůň, jezdec mne srazil a skončil jsem na zemi s vyraženým dechem, jeden z nepřátel mi propíchl rameno než jsem se stačil vzpamatovat. Měl jsem štěstí, že nezasáhl tepnu a nevykrvácel jsem hned na místě.“ <br/>,,Kdo byl váš otec? Nikdy jste o něm nemluvil.“<br/>,,Takeda Shingen.“ Na překvapený pohled dodal: ,,Pocházím z provincie Kai. Po pádu Takedů rukou spojených sil nového režimu Tokugawů a Hideyoshiho, když můj rod zradil Mitsuhide, jsem musel odcestovat do bezpečí. V Sendai žili mí příbuzní a tamní daimyó si mne vzal pod ochranu. Už jsem tam zůstal trvale.“<br/>  ,,Takže by se dalo říct, že jste... zločinec?“ Yutaro pod prsty ucítil chvění smíchu a byl rád, že snaha  o odlehčení nenarazila na pevnou a nezdolnou zeď. Musel utéct z domova a zapomenout, kým je. Oba jeho rodiče jsou mrtví. Není divu, že neměl komu věřit. <br/>Zvedl se vítr a rozčeřil hladinu líně tekoucí říčky. Suché listy stromů sklánějících se nad ní zašustily a několik jich spadlo dolů. <br/>,,Zločinci udělali špatné věci. Mým proviněním bylo, že jsem se narodil. Alespoň tím prvním.“ Tíha jeho hlasu prozrazovala, že tato myšlenka nepřišla znenadání a ležela mu na mysli již dlouho. ,,Pamatuji si každou z nich. Jaký příběh se za nimi skrývá, kolikrát jsem o vlásek unikl smrti a jaké zklamání a starosti jsem svým rodičům přivodil. Ale to ze mne nakonec udělalo toho, kým jsem teď.“ Nebyl někdo, kdo se vytahoval svými činy. Tak, jak rostl, se měnila i jeho povaha a získal potřebnou disciplínu a sebekázeň.  ,,Od toho chyby jsou – aby ses poučil a věděl, čemu se vyhnout." Teplo dlaně se mu vtiskávalo do kůže a zdálo se, že se jí propálí až k srdci, kterým projde hlouběji do prázdnoty těla. Uvědomil si, že instinktivně chytil jeho ruku a pevně ji svíral, ale nestáhl zpět. Pod prsty cítil šlachy, tepny po okraj plné pulzující horké krve a svaly. <br/>Tehdy mu Shouya chytil jeho dlaň a všechny myšlenky se vytratily. Zdvihl pohled z jizev a v jeho očích našel přesně to, co v nich viděl dnes odpoledne. Skoro se mu zastavil dech a hlava se zatočila. Stál nad černočernou propastí, z níž neslyšel nic než ozvěnu vlastního strachu. Věděl, že tentokrát byl i on příliš krátký na to, aby se ubránil. ,,V té pohádce... Když jste mluvil o obětech, které je potřeba přinést, o bolesti... Jak poznám, že dělám správnou věc? Tak jako ta dívka.“<br/>,,Ten dědeček nezachránil jeřába proto, aby dostal odměnu. Nevěděl, že jde o princeznu. Mohl ho tam nechat zemřít pomalou smrtí, hladem a žízní nebo dokud by nepřišel nějaký lovec zkontrolovat past. Udělal to ze svého čistého srdce.“<br/>,,Kdyby byl ten jeřáb příliš zraněný, aby se uzdravil... ukončil by jeho trápení? Z čistého srdce?“<br/>,,Existují pouze dvě věci, pro které stojí za to zemřít: nejprve za svět a za svou zemi, to je pro dobro lidu. Poté za tvou spřízněnou duši, a to je kvůli sobě, pro své vlastní dobro. Pro lásku se umíralo vždy, již od počátku časů.“    <br/>Nechal prsty sklouznout a pevně je obepnul okolo samurajovy ruky, aby mu dotek opětoval. ,,V mém životě se nikdy nic zajímavého nedělo. Jsem jen prázdná skřínka pro pánova tajemství.“ Jeho ruce, hruď i celá jeho bytost byly jako v jednom ohni, nohy jim sice omývala nikam nespěchající řeka, ale ani ta neměla dostatečnou sílu a on se vzdal a nechal se unášet. Proti tomu se nedalo bojovat. <br/>,,Nejsi, všichni máme nějaký účel.“<br/>,,Vážně? Protože já ten svůj jinak nevidím. Narodil jsem se, abych pracoval na půdě. A na té také jednoho dne zemřu, v domě obývaném už mými předky. Nezměním svůj úděl.“<br/>,,Tvé činy mají váhu. Pro začátek, kdyby tebe nebylo, nemohl bych tu stát uprostřed řeky a před sebou mít člověka, který byť jen pouhou myšlenku na můj odchod činí nesnesitelnou.“ Mírným tlakem pod bradou mladíka donutil, aby se mu podíval zpříma do očí a uviděl v nich pravdu. ,,Přál bych si, abych mohl říct, že stačí jedno slovo a vzdám se svého rozhodnutí.“<br/>,,Ale to se nestane, že?“ Ticho mu bylo dostatečnou odpovědí. Tak jako ta princezna v pohádce. Zachránil jsem mu život a on by si proto vytrhal třeba i všechna pírka na těle. Copak záleží na tom, že ani on nechce odejít? Ne. ,,Chápu to. Musíte chránit tolik lidí, zatímco já mám zodpovědnost jen za sebe a svou rodinu.“ <br/>,,Je to poslání. O nic méně významné jen proto, že pocházíme z rozdílných vrstev společnosti. Tvá existence není zbytečná.“<br/>Yutaro zavřel na malou chvíli oči, jeho hlas v něm rezonoval a ťal do živého masa skrytého pod slupkou kůže. Cítil, jak krvácí a kapky dopadají do řeky plynoucí mezi nimi. ,,Máme už jen pár hodin,“ vyslovil s lítostí a jeho rty se pokrčily do trpkého úsměvu, jímž se snažil zakrýt vnitřní bouři a rozptýlit se od tlaku, který se mu usadil na hrudi. Jak by se asi zachoval, kdyby si byl jistý, že slunce už nikdy nevyjde a samotná podstata světa se pod ním rozdrobí do částeček božského prachu? Proč jen nebyla řeka silnější, aby ho strhla s sebou, aby rázně rozetnula tu blízkost. V duchu vyslal prosbu k božstvům do nebes, ať mu odpustí za to, že je tak slabý, že se nedokázal ani jen udržet, aby to ulehčil i pro druhého samuraje a nesnažil se ho přimět zůstat. Měl strach. Shouya ho mohl začít nenávidět. Kdo ví, co by si o něm pomyslel, kdyby věděl, co za nekalosti se mu honí hlavou. <br/>Avšak když cítil jeho opatrné doteky, věděl, že nemá cenu se bránit. Bylo nepatřičné byť jen myslet na to, co chtěl udělat – rozdíl mezi nimi byl příliš velký, v postavení i povahách. Stále ještě cítil, že toho o tomto muži ví prabídně málo. Méně, než by si přál. Viděl jen tu tvář, kterou mu odkryl. Kterou mu dovolil vidět. I tak tu stál, uprostřed řeky, blíže než bylo dovoleno, pod chodidly písek a kamínky tvořící dno chladné říčky, zatímco mu proud omýval boky a pokračoval dál na své cestě přes horská úbočí. Tak moc po něm toužil. Netušil, kde se všechna ta síla v něm brala, ale nechal ji, ať ho celého pohltí a spálí, protože už nic nemělo smysl. Přiblížil se, znovu zavřel oči a nepatrně přiložil rty na ty jeho, aby řekla mohla odnést kousky jeho nitra, které se rozlomilo na kousky a padalo přímo do ní až na samé dno. Vnímal tlak ve spáncích, jak se jeho tep změnil na splašeného koně uhánějícího zuřící bouří bez jakékoliv kontroly. Nechal své tělo, aby úplně podlehlo horoucím dotekům, jako by se už dávno znali, jen byli od sebe dlouho odloučení. Nemohl si pomoct, vždy ho překvapila neuvěřitelná měkkost lidských rtů a žádná vzpomínka na ni se nemohla vyrovnat momentu, kdy je skutečně ochutnával, ač jich nebylo mnoho. Za svůj krátký život neměl tolik možností, aby se jimi mohl opájet, i když nebyl úplně nevinný. Nikdo z jeho dosavadních milenců se však nemohl vyrovnat tomu, co ho nutil cítit tento muž. Chtěl ho pohltit úplně celého a stále hledal hranici své vlastní existence, aby ji mohl zničit a splynout s tou jeho už navždy. Věděl, že kdyby ji našel, tak se mu to opravdu podaří.<br/>Mohlo to trvat nejvýš pár vteřin, pár dlouhých vteřin bez dechu, když se Shouya sám odtáhl a zahlédl v jeho očích cosi jako zmatení a zároveň očekávání. Stále to viditelně vstřebával a rychleji dýchal, jeho pleť nabyla nachového odstínu a vypadal zcela bezbranně. Poprvé od jejich setkání se zdál bezradný a měl velmi daleko ke klidu. Byl si zřejmě v plné míře vědom pocitů, které neuměl pořádně pojmenovat a snad ani nechtěl. Jakékoliv slovo mohlo zdánlivě narušit tento moment uprostřed nekonečna. Nechal své paže klesnout až k jeho pasu, opřel se o  rameno a povzdechl si. ,,Jsi má slabost," řekl tiše, až se jeho hlas téměř ztrácel v proudu řeky. Opuštěná prázdnota, již vnímal celé ty roky, měla svůj smysl, volala po něčem víc, ale on ji ovládl a utišil.<br/>Spalující žár z něho postupně opadl, zůstávala v něm jen horká bublající láva, kterou při životě udržovala blízkost toho druhého. Nechal, ať si daimyó položí ruce kolem jeho útlého těla a sám mu své paže obtočil kolem krku, jednou se mu zapletl do světlých pramínků vlasů a stiskl je. Zpět se též vracela stará známá bolest, teď v trochu jiném smyslu – věděl, že se semlelo něco, co bude mít ještě dalekosáhlejší dopad, než si sám dokázal představit. Nestačil na to, nebylo v jeho silách, aby dokázal ohnout osud podle své vůle. To věděl už teď. Přivinul se k té uklidňující přítomnosti a oheň šířící se rychlostí hladového zvířete se měnil na dohořívající uhlíky. Jeho dech mu na holé kůži přiváděl sladkou touhu a jemný mrazík po páteři. Pousmál se nad jeho přiznáním, protože absorbovalo jeho hořkosladkou emoci, aby si ji mohl uschovat, jako jednu z tolika vzpomínek. <br/>,,Konečně jsem nějakou našel,“ poznamenal odlehčeně, krev prohánějící se tělem závratnou rychlostí se jen velmi neochotně zpomalovala. Věděl, že ta skutečnost bude mít své nedozírné následky. </p><p>***</p><p>Mohlo být tak hodinu po půlnoci, když Shouya vyšel z pokoje, přes rameno malý raneček. Nenesl si moc věcí, jen své zbraně a trochu zásob na cestu. O peníze nežádal a odmítl je. Už tak toho pro něj tato rodina udělala mnoho. Chtěl rovnou odejít, rozloučit se jen krátce se zdmi, které byly na krátkou dobu jeho domovem, ale srdce jej táhlo jinam. Musel se rozloučit a postavit se svému strachu. Věděl, že by litoval, pokud by tak neučinil.<br/>Nehlučně vešel dovnitř a zasunul za sebou zástěnu pomalovanou motivem údolí vodopádů a hor. Za dobu svého pobytu už poznal, kde jaký nábytek stojí, takže nehrozilo, že by o něco zakopl, i když lidské oči ve tmě neviděly tak jasně a mysl si mohla ze stínů vytvořit všelijaké strašidelné obrazy. Naklonil se nad lůžko, raději si nesedal, aby jej neprobudil. Přemýšlel, co říct. Prosté „sbohem“? Nebo raději mlčet a nechat vzpomínky mluvit za sebe? Nerozhodně si povzdechl, nataženou paží  se opřel na druhé straně vedle spícího těla. Připadal si jako zloděj chystající se svou oběť zardousit ve spánku.<br/>Mladík se nacházel kdesi na pomezí vícerých snů, prolínaly se mu jeden přes druhý a ani jeden neměl dostatek prostoru na to, aby naplno rozvinul své plátno. Zmítal se v nich jako v neklidném víru, nedokázal najít ani maličký koutek, který by mu dopřál oddech. <br/>Na čele ho však náhle zašimralo cosi měkkého a vlhkého, realita ho k sobě nemilosrdně přitáhla zpět a on pomalu otevřel oči. <br/>Všude byla tma, v měsíčním světle se tlumeně leskly světlé vlasy. Hned mu došlo, co to mělo znamenat. Panika probleskla celým jeho tělem silou divokého oceánu, když nahmatal jeho haori a sevřel ho v prstech. <br/>Shouya odcházel. <br/>Bezmyšlenkovitě se mu vrhl kolem krku a v látce se jako zaříkadlo téměř ztrácelo dokola opakované „ne“. Nemohl ještě odejít. Nebyl na to připravený. Prostě ne. Od chvíle, kdy ho v lese našel, věděl, že nadejde den, kdy se budou muset rozloučit, a to vědomí se stupňovalo tím víc, čím déle tu Shouya pobýval. Připravoval se na to každý den a byl si jistý, že odolá a ovládne se. Bylo mu jedno, že teď vypadal směšně, jako malé tvrdohlavé dítě. Držel ho, jako by se celý svět okolo něj měl zhroutit do pomyslné propasti a vše záleželo jen na tom, jak pevně jej svíral, než se ocitl v opětovaném objetí Zpočátku opatrném a poté stejně tak vroucím. Něco se zlomilo, on měl v rukách nyní víc než kdy předtím a nevěděl, co s tím. Zda si to vůbec zaslouží. <br/>,,Až se znovu setkáme," pronesl daimyó s rodičovskou vlídností, klid kontrastující s tím, co cítil druhý mladík, ,,stane se z tebe tak skvělý šermíř, že mi budeš roven a třeba mne i překonáš. Přesně, jak jsi mi sliboval. Pilně cvič.“ Ač  si nedovolil plně poddat té bouři bičující nitro, jeho hlas prozrazoval čirou a obnaženou lidskost. Věděl, co se mladíkovi právě honí hlavou, jak moc by ho chtěl zastavit a prosit, aby ještě chvíli posečkal. Že je jen krůček od úplného rozpadu. Mohl mu takto dát alespoň slib, pojítko do budoucna, i kdyby se mělo stát jediným záchytným stéblem přežití.<br/>Yutaro rychle přikývl. ,,Vidíte to velmi pozitivně,“ zasmál se tiše s lesknoucíma se očima, ale byl to smích plný bolesti. Nepochyboval o tom, že tréninku dá vše, když to bude asi jediný způsob, jakým budou alespoň v pomyslném duševním kontaktu, v jakémsi astrálním světě. Pamatoval na jeho cenné rady. Plánoval též sledovat každou jednu zprávu z dění v Mutsu a byl ochotný v případě pohotovosti přispět svou pomocí, jakkoliv to jeho malá osoba s jedním párem rukou dokázala. Pro ty oči by udělal cokoliv. Vždyť to mohlo být naposledy, co je před sebou viděl, co mohl ve svých rukách držet jeho zjizvené teplé tělo přetékající životem. Životem, který zachránil. Jen díky tomu ho stále mohl svírat  a slyšet jeho hlas, naslouchat dalším a dalším kouskům minulosti.<br/>Celá místnost byla chabě osvětlená a Yutaro zalitoval, že u sebe nemá další zdroj světla, aby mohl vidět ještě o kousek víc. Aby mohl vidět, co se odehrává ve tváři muže, který se mu tak vtiskl do paměti. Nepomáhalo ani to, že se nacházeli sotva centimetry od sebe. Bál se promluvit, jakýkoliv projev hlasu by prozradil, jak daleko ke klidu měl a jak blízko k podvolení se slabosti. ,,Sho...“ vydralo se mu ze rtů roztřeseně a víc ze sebe nedostal. Prosím, neodcházej. Tam venku si tě nezaslouží, chtějí ti jen ublížit. Vrýval si do paměti jeho čistou svěží vůni smíšenou s důvěrně známou směsí sušených bylin, které Haruko používala na provonění kimon a jiného prádla v jejich domácnosti, a slunce, které ho dlouhé hodiny sušilo. Alespoň něco si s sebou odnese, pomyslel si smutně. <br/>,,Vrátím se... vrátím se pro tebe. Tak přísahám na svou čest.“ Paže sevřely drobné tělo pevněji. Oddálil se, tvář mladíka v dlaních, až se palci téměř dotýkal koutků úst. ,,Dávej na sebe pozor. A nepřidělávej Haruko starosti.“ <br/>Přikývl v odpověď a po chvíli uvolnil stisk. Nechal své tělo, ať pozvolna dopadne zpět na futon a vzdá se té utěšující blízkosti. Nemohl ho víc zatěžovat svou bolestí. Daimyó jí měl přesně tolik, co on, a ještě víc, protože se musel postarat i o své poddané a provincii, která se v jeho absenci ocitla v totálním chaosu. Znovu se uvidí, sliboval si. Tehdy spolu zkříží skutečné meče a ochutná ho takového, jaký doopravdy je. Nedokázal se přimět k tomu, aby řekl, jak moc mu bude jeho přítomnost chybět. Jazyk měl příliš ztěžklý.<br/>Tu na čele ucítil měkký závan rtů a dech se roztříštil o kůži pod pramínky vlasů, společně s jediným, neodvratně a fatálně znějícím slovem: ,,Sbohem.“ <br/>Každý vzdalující se krok vysával víc a víc barev a života z dřevěných obkladů pokoje, až se zdálo, že zůstaly jen práchnivé rozpadlé kusy nábytku pohřbené ve vrstvách pavučin. Vzduch se zastavil a upadl, všechny částečky v něm zdánlivě začaly padat k zemi a pohlcovaly i poslední zbytky zvuku, dokud nezůstalo úplné, ohlušující prázdno. <br/>Díval se na zasunuté dveře, na čele mu ještě hořel dotyk jeho rtů jako znamení ochrany, který byl jedinou věcí napomáhající mu smířit se s jeho odchodem. <br/>Neodcházej... <br/>V leže na boku si přitáhl nohy k sobě a objal se kolem kolen, aby zahladil rozjitřenou díru ve své hrudi a bouři emocí, která s ním zmítala jako rozdivočelé vlny rybářskou bárkou uprostřed širého moře.<br/>Byl pryč.</p><p>***</p><p>,,Yutaro?“ Haruko zaklepala na zárubeň dveří a naslouchala případné odpovědi. ,,Je tu posel se zprávou z Hagi a neprodleně se dožaduje odpovědi. Jde o něco naléhavého. Měl bys to jít vyřídit.“ Zpoza dveří se neozvalo nic než ticho. Ani když zaklepala znovu. Snídaně, kterou ráno zanechala před dveřmi než odešla, zůstala netknutá. Zdálo se, že Yutaro stále ještě spal, protože ať byl vždy rozzlobený sebevíc, jídlo nikdy neodmítal. Nakonec by to nebylo nic neobvyklého, často ho budila až v poledne nebo i déle. Nebo snad brzy ráno odešel za prací? Jeho boty však zůstávaly na svém obvyklém místě. Ach, Yutaro. Co jsi to zase vyvedl?<br/> ,,Pošli ho pryč,“ hlesl lhostejně ochraptělým hlasem, opřený o shoji a s únavou vepsanou hluboko ve tváři v každém jejím stínu. Oči měl zarudlé a opuchlé z nedostatku spánku, který celou noc nepřicházel, jakkoliv se o to snažil. V prstech svíral téměř prázdnou láhev pálenky. Necítil se na to, aby viděl před sebou místa, kde s ním strávil tolik času. Ne tak brzy. A hlavně si před cizinci nemohl pošpinit svou tvář a ukázat se jako neschopný a neprofesionální, aby se to doneslo až k jeho pánovi. Což už ostatně svým odmítáním a zbytečným prodlužováním byl. Dům sice nezel prázdnotou, ale on cítil, že v něm důležitá část chybí. Že se do něj vsákla a nikdy se nevrátí. Už nemohl vyjít na zahradu a vidět jeho siluetu pod švestkou v pozicích kata nebo na verandě, vést dlouhé hovory a cvičit pod jeho vedením, dokud se každý sval v jeho těle usilovně nebránil.<br/>,,Jak si přeješ...“ Haruko se odebrala návštěvu uctivě odmítnout s omluvou bratrových nečekaných zdravotních problémů a svou dcerku poprosila, aby strýce nerušila. Alespoň pro dnešek. Věřila, že se brzy zotaví.<br/>Teprve dalšího rána si převzal všechny zprávy, proletěl je zběžně, a když v záhlaví žádné z nich neviděl jednu konkrétní provincii, nedbale je složil a skryl v záhybu kimona. Jak by také mohl obdržet list po tak krátké době. Kdo ví, jestli už vůbec dorazil do města. Jestli byl v bezpečí. Uvědomoval si, že v takovém stavu nemůže setrvávat věčně a trápit se nad něčím, co nemohl změnit. Shouya by to tak nechtěl. Donutil by ho vstát z postele a zapojit se do práce a pomáhat sestře. A to taky udělal.<br/>V podvečer šel do zahrady, kde cvičil, až z něho lil pot. Jak dlouho potrvá, než se znovu uvidí? Rok? Dva? Nebo naopak jen měsíc? Ne, válečné mašinérie postupovaly velmi pomalu. Pokud se daimyó opět dostane k moci, potrvá dlouho, než si upevní svou pozici. Za tu dobu se život na usedlosti vrátí do takového stavu, jakým byl, než měl dočasně o jednoho obyvatele navíc. Stromy i květiny v zahradě rozkvetou, listí opadá a slunce se vystřídá s deštěm i sněhovými bouřemi.<br/>Nic jiného mu nezbylo. Jen žít a dodržet slib.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. V pravý čas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uplynul nějaký ten čas a s ním se hodně změnilo. V dnešní extra dlouhé kapitole se dočkáme boje, mučení a představíme si hned několik postav.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Netrvalo dlouho a objevily se informace o tom, že v provincii Mutsu přitáhl na scénu černý kůň, který vstal z mrtvých a přišel si vzít zpět to, co bylo právem jeho. S podporou Yutarova pána, vazalů rodu Mori a obyvatelstva k němu přiléhajícího si znovu vydobyl své sídlo a právě se chystal pomstít rodům, které proti němu táhly s takto špinavými taktikami. A Yutaro si s údivem a jistou hrdostí pomyslel, že Shouya si rozhodně rukavičky nebral. Šel si za svým, aby získal to, co mu právem patřilo. <br/>Zdálo se, že vše probíhalo ne příliš hladce, za to ale úspěšně. <br/>Yutaro mezitím pravidelně dostával zprávy o dění v okolních provinciích a vmísil se do středu komunikační sítě. S Haruko si nevedli zle. Aby se mohla starat i o svou dceru, šila šaty na zakázku, a tak nemusela svůj čas dělit na vyčerpávající práci pro zámožné muže daleko od usedlosti, kdy musela vstávat velmi brzy ráno, aby vše stihla, a na péči o Kanako. <br/>V tomto duchu uplynul více než rok a nastalo jaro. Úroda na podzim nebyla nijak valná, a tak měli problémy se přes zimu vůbec uživit. Teprve až na jaře se situace zlepšila.<br/>Pro své denní starosti na události předchozího roku téměř zapomněl. Vrátil se k své práci informátora a zdálo se, že život plynul nerušeně dál svým vlastním tempem. Tvář v jeho vzpomínkách bledla a barvy se ztrácely kdesi v hlubinách zapomnění. Až do chvíle, kdy obdržel dopis od jednoho ze svých kontaktů. <br/>Byl to jeden z těch deštivých dnů, kdy se obloha potáhla pochmurnou černí, vzduch byl plný napětí a už tak zhoršoval neklid duše. Snad se schylovalo k bouři. Notně se ochladilo a zvedal se prudký vítr, který cloumal stromy, lámal slabší větve a pročesával lány trávy ve vlnách. <br/>Haruko ve spěchu balila do zavazadel to nejnutnější – především zásoby na cestu a osobní věci. Nesměli si brát nic těžkého pro převoz, bez čeho by se neobešli. Nové hrnce, nádobí i oblečení se mohlo koupit později. <br/>Na dvoře už čekal přistavený vůz tažený párem zavalitých koní. Jejich srst byla mokrá a co chvíli se otřepali. <br/>,,Kdy se vrátíme domů?“ dožadovala se Kanako naléhavě, hlásek na pokraji pláče. Vycítila matčin neklid a rozrušení a když se jí nedostalo odpovědi, vzlykla. Yutaro byl hned u ní, jakmile na vůz naložil další ranec. <br/>,,To ještě nikdo neví, ale určitě brzy,“ utěšoval ji a vtiskl dívence do náruče jejího oblíbeného medvídka. ,,Nemáš hlad? Něco ti ještě snad najdeme, než maminka sbalí. Ať jí tu nepřekážíme.“ Stejně už zbývala jen trocha. Většina věcí, které za ta léta denně používali, tu musela zůstat. Všichni tušili, že se s nimi už nikdy neshledají.  <br/>Zadní část vozu překrývala navoskovaná zažloutlá plachta, a tak cestující zůstali nedotčeni deštěm, který po látce potažené přes dřevěnou vnitřní konstrukci stékal z vnější strany a bubnoval na její povrch. V prohloubeninách u kol se hromadila voda do blátivých louží. <br/>Haruko nastoupila jako první a Yutaro si plačící neteř nejprve vyzvedl do náruče. Mohlo to být naposledy, kdy ji takto drží. Náhle nevěděl, co říct. ,,Budete mi chybět,“ hlesl nakonec slabě, zatímco ji hladil po vlasech, ale Kanako mu dál vzlykala do ramene a nenechala se utěšit. Nedivil se, sám měl ke klidu velmi daleko. Předal ji raději matce. <br/>,,Buď opatrný,“ prosila ho Haruko, hlas ztěžklý obavami. Se svou prací se Yutaro mnohokrát dostal  do nebezpečí, ale tentokrát se to zdálo zásadní. Nikdy se nedokázala zbavit úzkosti o jeho život.  <br/>Přikývl, stahujíc si kapuci chránící ho proti zuřícímu lijáku více do tváře. ,,V Hagi budete v bezpečí. Pán se o vás postará.“<br/>,,Ale co ty?“<br/>,,Já? Tak snadno mě nedostanou.“ Nasadil svůj pověstný sebevědomý úsměv. ,,Žádný strach. Mám tu přeci oddíl na ochranu, nepůjdu proti nim sám.“ Otřásl se zimou pod poryvem větru, který se prohnal přes silnici. <br/>Haruko se nezdála sdílet jeho optimismus. ,,Ví o tom?“ Yutaro vyhýbavě mlčel a jeho oči klesly k zemi. ,,Yu, poslal jsi mu dopis? Musí to souviset s tím, co se stalo před rokem. Proč by jinak tak dlouho čekali?“<br/>,,Zajistil jsem, co je třeba, ale... Sendai je daleko. Nemá šanci dostat se sem včas.“ Slyšel vozku z přední části vozu netrpělivě křiknout. ,,Jeďte. Přijedu za vámi do Hagi, jakmile to jen půjde.“ Haruko si ho přitáhla do posledního pevného objetí, že se sotva mohl nadechnout. Chvíli bezcílně držel paže podél těla, pak se přeci jen podvolil a opětoval gesto. Tolik chtěl zůstat klidný, ale nemohl. Ne s tak těžkým srdcem a tlakem za očima. <br/>Není to sbohem. Nezemřu tady dnes.      </p><p>***</p><p>Yutaro seděl ve svém pokoji na slaměné rohoži. Před ním na zemi paralelně k jeho nohám spočíval meč, stále ještě zapouzdřený a netknutý. Ruce měl spojené do zenového gesta a v mysli absolutní klid. Jako pavouk ve středu svého království. Čekal, až se síť zachvěje a dostane signál, aby vyrazil za kořistí, bláhově polapenou a ukolébanou do falešného míru a pocitu bezpečí. Nemeditoval, jen sluchem sledoval dění okolo a čekal. <br/>Jeho sídlo teď připomínalo včelí úl, obklopený oddílem útočníků. Vše se mělo odehrát v tajnosti a přepadnout jej absolutně nepřipraveného, ale nepočítali s tím, že Yutaro měl svou síť rozhozenou na neočekávaných místech a jeho zdroje celou akci nakonec vyzradily. Šarvátky v Mutsu doběhly i jeho. Vlastně se divil, že si pro něj nepřišli dřív. Nebylo těžké dopátrat se, kde se daimyó zdržoval, když byl nezvěstný. Stačilo jít pár kroků zpět, zeptat se na těch správných místech… Avšak ani v nejmenším nelitoval toho, co udělal. <br/>Nemohl přijít o život. Jeho dny ještě nebyly sečteny a bohové s ním měli jistě jiné plány. <br/>Tím se uklidňoval i ve chvíli, kdy zapaloval kousek kadidla na rodinném oltáři a prosil duchy předků o přízeň a ochranu nad obětinou z misky rýže a trochy sušeného ovoce. Doufal, že jej budou strážit a vést jeho ruku.<br/>Zanedlouho se celý dům ponořil do tmy a simuloval se běžný spánek celé domácnosti, jako každý den, když Haruko poklidila, umyla nádobí, uložila svou dcerku ke spánku a sama usnula. Sám často pracoval dlouho do noci, když nemohl usnout. Ani dnešek nebyl výjimkou, ale ze zcela jiného důvodu než obvykle. Dnes spánek zůstával v dešti za zamčenými dveřmi.<br/>Vítr se proháněl korunami stromů a čeřil stébla suché zažloutlé trávy. Hladina jezírka byla klidná, bílá poupata leknínů houpajících se na plochých listech se na noc zavírala. Na jeden z nich se v krouživém pohybu snesl čmelák s jasně oranžovým zadečkem a brzy opět odlétl. Rákosí se tyčilo do výše blízko u sebe a v trsech vykukovalo z vody. Jeho holá hnědá stébla byla ověnčená dlouhými úzkými listy s ostrými okraji a hnědavě červený květ se ohýbal po směru větru s lehkostí tanečnice. Na některých místech byla u dna usazená tmavě zelená řasa, i mezi velkými nesouměrnými kameny, kde tvořila povlak připomínající hebký lesní mech. Ryby zůstávaly schované a hladina se nezčeřila jedinou ploutví.<br/>Na vícerých pozicích se zdržovaly skupinky bojovníků a jeho vlastní pokoj byl strážený u oken i vchodu. Mohl jen tušit obrysy postav skrze papírovou zástěnu. Vojáci byli připraveni v naprostém tichu a klidu. Nepromluvili mez sebou jediné slovo, nehráli žádné hry na ukrácení dlouhého čekání, které by odvedly jejich pozornost od důležitého momentu, jímž byl počátek boje. <br/>Kolik je hodin? Neměli by podle zpráv od hlídek touhle dobou už započít útok? Co když se jedná o nastrčené falešné informace a celá akce se má odehrát jindy nebo dokonce vůbec ne? Čím déle čekal, tím snazší bylo nechat svou mysl uchylovat se k takovým úzkostným myšlenkám. Čekání bylo únavné a on se cítil jako struna napnutá na nástroji na úplné maximum, když se jej nešikovný umělec pokoušel naladit. Každou chvílí mohl prasknout, pokud se brzy otáčivým kolíkem nepovolí a nenajde se ta správná rovnováha. Dokonce ani během dne nemohl usnout, v očekávání velké události, při níž bude nutné zůstat plně při smyslech. Nepamatoval si ani, kdy naposledy jedl. Snad pár kousků jablka k snídani, víc do nervozitou staženého žaludku dopravit nedokázal, a tak ani hlad nepociťoval v takové míře jako jindy, protože všechny  jeho smysly se upíraly na blížící se boj. Haruko by mu jistě vyčinila za to, že nejí pravidelně dostatečné porce, aby se udržel v plné síle a pozornosti. Hlad v ničem nepomůže, naopak ho oslabí a tělo nebude mít dostatek paliva pro tak namáhavou činnost. <br/>Přemýšlel, jestli se k Shouyovi vůbec dostal list, který poslal jménem svého pána a v němž se nacházely informace o chystaném útoku, alespoň to málo, co se mu povedlo získat s předstihem. Neprosil ho v něm o pomoc, neobsahoval žádné soukromé srdceryvné zprávy o strádání, myšlenky, nic. Jen pár strohých vět, oznamujících, jak se situace má. Netušil, zda si daimyó mohl dovolit plýtvat svým časem a jednotkami na takovou malichernost, jakou byla roztržka na malé zapadlé usedlosti, jíž možná byl příčinou. Co když na něj už zapomněl? Posloužil svému účelu a teď se stal zbytečností. Co znamenal jeden život, kterým mohl zahladit nežádoucí stopy své minulosti? <br/>Možná ho dnes uvidím. Možná už nikdy. <br/>Věděl, že byla pramalá šance na to, aby se k němu dopis stihl dostat včas, svolal jednotky a dorazil  před samotným útokem. Vlastně taková pravděpodobnost nebyla žádná, vzhledem k tomu, s jakým předstihem to zjistili a ke vzdálenosti mezi provinciemi. Ani kdyby si vzali ty nejrychlejší koně v celém Japonsku a nezastihlo je nepříjemné počasí, neměl příznivé vyhlídky na to, že záchrana dorazí předtím než dojde k masakru. Musel se spolehnout sám na sebe a na pomoc vojáků od svého pána. Bez nich by proti nepřátelům neměl šanci. Nikomu však neplánoval dát svůj život ani svůj domov jen tak zadarmo a bez boje. Jen ať si přijdou! <br/>Minuty tikaly a nikdo nepřicházel. Krajina byla stále stejně nehybná. Dnes se zdálo, že je tišší než obvykle a celá scenérie zamrzla v čase. Komáři nepoletovali nad jezírkem a v křoví se neozvalo jediné zašustění rychlých nožiček. Celý les se zatajeným dechem vyčkával, co se stane. Zda se ticho brzy naplní zvuky zbraní, padajících těl a bojových i agonických křiků.<br/>Nezáleželo na tom, jak moc cvičil, až tato chvíle přijde. Realita byla o tolik jiná, o tolik rychlejší a méně předvídatelná, pokaždé, když se do ní ponořil. Nedávala mu čas na rozmyšlení každého úderu a pohybu. Neponoukala ho, jak zlepšit svůj postoj či obranu. Neuslyší ji plížit se kolem něj a neucítí, jak zpevňuje jeho úchop vlastní rukou, aby mu zbraň nevyklouzla ze zpocených dlaní. Tady měl jen jednu šanci vyhrát a na druhé straně vah byla ta nejdůležitější položka – jeho vlastní život. A každá drobnost, každá malá chyba mohla stav vychýlit jedním či druhým směrem.<br/>Sevřel v prstech látku svého hakama, srdce chvějící se tak rychlými údery, že je ani nestihl počítat. Nepředstíral, že nemá strach, ani před sebou samým. Každý ho měl. Byla to součást lidskosti. Pumpoval mu žilami primární instinkt sebeobrany a zostřoval jeho smysly. Dával mu pocit, že žije, když ve chvílích ohrožení bojoval za své místo, za každý svůj nádech.<br/>Ještě ne...<br/>První řinčení zbraní zaznělo sotva hodinu po půlnoci. Útočníci se snažili nepozorovaně přiblížit z háje, který dělil dům od řeky, a též zepředu, ale na obou místech narazili na maskované samurajské hlídky. Byli oděni v tmavém, zbraně a zbroj obalené v látkách, aby se nezablyštěly či nevydaly jediný zvuk, jenž by je mohl prozradit a připravit o domnělou výhodu.<br/>Boj se však nevyvíjel zcela podle předpokladů. Na noční útok přišla mnohem větší přesila, než bylo v původních plánech, které sestavovaly na základě zpráv od zvědů. Síť zřejmě fungovala oboustranně, nepřátelé se dozvěděli o ozbrojení obránců a nastavili vyšší laťku. Počítali s odporem. <br/>Vypadalo to na otevřenou válku. Útok zepředu se podařilo zlikvidovat a odrazit, ale v zahradě se odehrávala krvavá bitka, kam musely z domu přicházet stále nové a nové posily a hlínu pokryla těla obou stran. Obrana byla nucená ustupovat stále víc a víc dozadu a měla se každou chvíli prolomit. Bylo otázkou času, než vtrhnou dovnitř a dostanou se k němu.<br/>V jistém momentě rozpojil své ruce, vzal meč do pravé ruky a vstal. Odmítal se dále dívat na jatka odehrávající se vzadu a krčit se strachem v rohu, modlíc se, aby vyvázl živý. Neměl to v povaze. Co zmohou dvě paže třímající meč, které se přidají k dílu navíc? Pokud měl dnes zemřít, alespoň zemře se ctí a ne jako zbabělec, který za sebe nechává bojovat a umírat druhé a poté prosí o slitování. <br/>Nadechl se a odsunul malované shoji. Doufal, že toto nebude naposledy, co svůj pokoj vidí, přesto cítil jistý smutek a nutkání se s ním rozloučit. Říct sbohem své dýmce, stohu nedokončených básní, na něž neměl talent. Malé bonsaji s pokrouceným kmenem stojící skromně u okna. Krabičce s drobnostmi, jež mu Kanako z rozmaru a čistého dětského štěstí občas věnovala, ať už se jednalo o zajímavě zbarvený kámen, prázdnou suchou kuklu nymfy vážky, dřevěnou figurku nebo obrázek. Verandě, na níž dlouhé dny i noci vysedával ve snaze nalézt ztracenou harmonii a zjistit, kam by měl jít dál se svým životem. Na to ale nebyl čas. <br/>Zavřel za sebou a dlaní na poslední krátký okamžik spočinul na zárubni. Chtěl si zapamatovat každý detail – spáleninu na koberci v místě, kde kdysi neopatrně upustil doutnající uhlík, papír se scenérií mírumilovného údolí i to, jak prkno v jednom místě přímo před jeho pokojem vrzalo a snad tisíckrát si připomínal, že ho musí opravit, jinak se to pod ním jednou snad i propadne. To vše opouštěl a něco mu říkalo, že už navždy. <br/>Otočil se, meč tasený k boji se zableskl ve slabém světle měsíce, které svítilo mezi okenicemi. Vyšel postranní chodbou a rozběhl se do boje. <br/>Měl výhodu překvapení, stále to však byli ostřílení bojovníci s nečistými úmysly, a tak nejednal impulzivně a měl strategii. V jejich tazích neplatila žádná pravidla cti a jejich primárním cílem bylo vykonat svou povinnost, nezávisle na tom, jaké chování jim nařizovaly společenské konvence. Nikdo z nich na něj nepůjde s jen částečnou silou ani záměrně pomaleji jako při cvičení. Příští meč, který ho udeří do zad, nebude káravý, nýbrž skutečný a může ho připravit o život. <br/>Napřáhl se a vrhl na prvního muže, který mu přišel do cesty. Sekl ho do zad a jeho oděv ozdobila krvavá šleha v místě, kde jej protnul společně s kůží pod ním. Ozval se výkřik a muž padl k zemi. Přeskočil jeho tělo a pokračoval dál. <br/>Jeho příchod zezadu nikdo nečekal, proto se mu podařilo dostat prvních několik bez větších komplikací a nenechat se vážněji zranit. Byl malý a obratný, zvládal se proplétat ve stísněném prostoru. Pochvu meče používal jako štít na blokování útoků, v případě, že ho nepřátelská zbraň vyvedla z rytmu a nestihl úder stočit čepelí stranou tak, aby jej neprobodla. Když se k němu dostal někdo až moc blízko, použil vlastní tělo a kopl ho do kolene, aby útočník ztratil stabilitu a mohl jej snadněji vyřadit. Záviselo na tom jeho přežití, nemohl si dovolit polevit ani spoléhat pouze na svůj meč. Rok neustálého tréninku se přeci jen vyplatil. Snesl mnohem víc pohybu než předtím, svaly v těle se zocelily a zpevnily a jeho mysl představovala otevřenou klícku, vzdušnou, průchodnou, prázdnou. Dostával se do stavu, kdy nad svými pohyby ani nepřemýšlel a slévaly se do jednoho velkého víru. Seknout, odrazit, přikrčit se.<br/>Ťal do okolních těl, jak mu to rychlost a podmínky dovolovaly.  Přesto v té rychlosti zvládal rozeznat, zda nezasáhl nepravého. Ve tmě toho neviděl mnoho, ale orientoval se podle proměnlivých stínů, měsíčního světla a hlavně zvuků z okolí, šustění trávy, dopadů bot na půdu, prudkého dýchání míhajících se těl. A pronikavých předsmrtných výkřiků, než ho zasáhla sprška krve. V mnohém to připomínalo tu noc na mýtině, mohl by zavřít oči a spoléhat na svůj sluch. Věděl však, že by mu taková hra mohla být i osudnou. <br/>Každá rána téměř nenarazila na odpor v podobě masa a přeťala i kost. Krev kapající z úst a tryskající z useknutých končetin. Bezejmenné oči, jenž navždy zhasl. Nebyli víc než mravenci, svíjející se pod slunečními paprsky soustředěnými do ohniska lupou drženou zlomyslným smějícím se dítětem. Kdo ví, co se za jejich tvářemi skrývalo, jaké byly jejich důvody žití a boje za druhou stranu. Věděli za úsvitu, že dnes zemřou? Tváře i hlasy se slévaly do jednoho šedého celku nepodstatnosti. Paže necítily únavu, srdce se nezastavilo a nohy s každým krokem dopadaly na udusanou, krví nasáklou zem.<br/>Sotva uhnul před mečem svištícím mu těsně kolem tváře. Cosi jej zaštípalo, více než jen rychle rozťatý vzduch. Cítil, jak se kapky krve derou z prasklé kůže na povrch čerstvé rány. Sakra, byl příliš pomalý...<br/>Bojiště náhle prudce osvětlilo oranžové světlo a ozvalo se mohutné praskání hroutících se dřevěných trámů. Kdosi hodil louče a možná i střelný prach do teď už prázdného domu a shora svištěly na střechu zapálené šípy, aby dále pokračovaly ve svém díle zkázy a urychlily jej. Suchem zkoušené dřevo rychle vzplanulo a do vzduchu se vznesl oblak jisker. Nezastavily to ani poslední dešťové kapky zachycené mezi prkny a slámou, naopak požár poháněl zvedající se vítr.<br/>,,Ne!“ vykřikl s hrůzou, ale nemohl to už zastavit ani kdyby se vrhl do plamenů. Vylákali ho ven do otevřeného prostranství a už se nemohl vrátit. Od začátku nebylo prvotním úmyslem ho zabít. Neměl čas víc přemýšlet nad důvodem k zapálení domu.<br/>Ozvala se hlasitá rána a plameny šlehající do výšky převyšující dospělého muže se odrazily na povrchu jezírka a rozechvěly rákosí. Oheň se šířil v provazcích po trávě, razil si cestu k záhonkům a boudě, kam se uklízelo zahradní náčiní, skrz plochými kameny dlážděnou pěšinku i k hromadě narovnaných nasekaných polínek. Do tváře se mu opřela vlna horka a musel si ji zaclonit.<br/>Jeho pozornost to zaujalo jen na krátký okamžik, kdy pohledem přirozeně a bláhově skočil na běsnící plameny, které rychle pohlcovaly jeho domov a vše, co představoval, každý trám, každou malovanou zástěnu, místo, kam uléhal ke spánku, krb, před nímž trávili dlouhé zimní večery. Ale právě tím udělal tu největší chybu – nechal se rozptýlit od svého původního cíle.<br/>,,Obklíčit! Chci ho živého!“ vykřikl hlas velitele jednotky.<br/>Využili momentu překvapení a vrhlo se na něj hned několik mužů. Nehodlali se s ním dlouho zaobírat. Vždyť to měl být jen obyčejný kupec s informacemi, žoldák. Ne cvičený válečník, jenž zvládne zdecimovat celý oddíl. <br/>Odzbrojili ho a srazili k zemi. Přes jeho drobnou postavu přehodili hrubou látku a skočili na něj, aby ho co nejpevněji spoutali provazy. Zmítal se, snažil se vyprostit si cestu ven pomocí dýky schované za pásem svého obi, kterou se mu v poslední chvíli podařilo vytáhnout, ale kdosi mu pak stoupl na ruce a nedokázal se ani pohnout. Vykřikl bolestí, když v rameni hlasitě luplo, až k lopatce mu projela ostrá bolest a meč mu vypadl z ruky. Dýka se ztratila kdesi pod podrážkami bot. Cítil, jak se kolem něj ovíjejí provazy jako had chystající se ho zardousit, vymačkat z něj každou kapku vzduchu a následně sežrat, čím víc se bránil. Jak mu tisknou mu paže k tělu a zarývají se do kůže díky utaženým uzlům.<br/>Někdo ho vzal za paži a nešetrně donutil se postavit. Klopýtl a zapotácel se směrem vpřed. Na několika místech krvácel. Yukata se mu lepila k tělu a krev stékala ve stružkách pod ní, avšak věděl, že to nebude nic vážnějšího. Jen povrchové zranění. Hůře na tom však nejspíš bude rameno. S paží nemohl vůbec pohnout a jen bezvládně visela u těla. Látka přes něj hozená byla hrubá, dřela ho na tváři a skrze jednotlivá vlákna neviděl ani obrysy toho, co se v okolí děje. Byla na to příliš velká tma. Mohl jen tušit, že jej vedou směrem pryč od místa boje a brzy se praskání větví a tiché našlapování na lesní porost změnilo na křupání kamínků prašné cesty.<br/>Pokusil se ohlédnout za sebe, ale dostal za to ránu do zad.<br/>Kdo za tímhle stojí? Někdo, kdo stojí proti Date...<br/>Za celou cestu neřekli jediné slovo, na ničem se nedohadovali, ale museli se ujistit, že se Yutaro v jejich provizorním vězení neudusil, zatímco ho nešikovně postrkovali k rychlejšímu kroku. Co chvíli tak zakopl o nějaký hrbol, kořen vyčnívající ze země nebo kámen a vysloužil si za to další ránu přes záda něčím pevným a dřevěným. Snad násadou kopím nebo klackem. <br/>Před očima měl stále ty plameny, požírající vše, na čem mu kdy záleželo. Nebyl sice vzat do zajetí poprvé, tentokrát to však mělo docela jiné následky. Kdyby Haruko i s malou neposlal pryč, mohly tam zahynout. Slyšel by jejich křik a všechnu tu bezmoc… Byla jeho ztráta o to menší, že za oběť padla jen stavba? Nebyl si zcela jistý. Ztratil svou minulost, tolik vzpomínek… Netušil ani, kam ho vedli. Co s ním bude. Mohli si říct o výkupné, ale dost dobře ho i připravit o život, až se jim nebude hodit. Z toho vědomí mu vyschlo v hrdle a útroby se úzkostně sevřely. Cítil, jak se potí.<br/>Hořící dům nechali daleko za sebou. Jako obrovská světluška prosvítal mezi stromy do širokého okolí tvořící tak ten nejsilnější zdroj světla. Kde se plameny zastaví? Pohasnou samy od sebe, až se dostatečně nasytí? Nebo se budou lesem šířit dál a dál a způsobí pohromu? Uvidí to někdo a pokusí se hasit? <br/>Přišli k nějakým spojencům a šeptem si dvě skupiny vyměnily pár vět. Nerozuměl jim a v uších mu zvonilo. Nezachytil žádné konkrétní jméno ani lokaci. Dávali si jistě dobrý pozor na to, aby jej uchovali v nevědomosti.<br/>Svázaného ho následně hodili do krytého vozu. Dopadl na rameno a musel zatnout zuby, aby bolestí nevykřikl. Mělce se nadechoval, aby potlačil slzy hrnoucí se do očí. Pokusil se za pomoci nohou alespoň převalit či posadit. Zavadil o nějakou bednu. Byla plná, takže se o ni mohl zapřít a posunout se. Za zády nenahmatal nic než dřevěná, zaprášená prkna tvořící podlahu. Vůz vzápětí vyjel kamsi do letní noci a drkotal na hrbolaté cestě do neznáma. <br/>Jeho přidušené tělo dopadlo s těžkým žuchnutím na zem, únosci se nad ním sklonili a odřezali kus látky, který měl přes hlavu, aby mu jej následně stáhli. Yutaro se sípavě nadechl, rychle se snažil zorientovat a zmítal se v obraně. Na to, že cestou několikrát málem ztratil vědomí, se stále nacházeli v lese a přibližně i věděl, jak daleko jsou od místa boje. Zřejmě ho tahali kamsi do sousedství, které nepatřilo pod správu lenního pána, aby si ulehčili práci. Ale proč byl stále ještě naživu? Mohli se ho přeci tak snadno zbavit… Ne. Tohle bylo na něčí rozkaz. Chtěli z něj dostat informace. <br/>,,Co chcete?“ Bojovně se rozhlížel po jakékoliv známé tváři, po někom, kdo tomu velel. Byla to vcelku věcná otázka, s ohledem na to, že neměl ani peníze ani majetek. Jediné, co jim mohl poskytnout, byly informace. Vše to, co do sebe nasákl za ty roky jako suchý písek před obdobím dešťů.<br/>Zavázali mu oči i ústa nějakým špinavým hadrem. Na jazyku kromě krve a hlíny vnímal chuť zatuchliny. Kdo ví, co v tom pytli předtím bylo. Brambory? Mrtvola? Raději se rozhodl nad tím příliš nepřemýšlet.<br/>Povrch pod jeho nohami se změnil a z pěšiny se stalo opět dřevo. Někdo otevřel dveře, hlasitě skučící při tom počinu v pantech. Teplo letní noci se změnilo na chlad stínu a vlhkost.<br/>Zavlekli ho do sklepa jakéhosi venkovského velkostatku, tam ho přivázali k jednomu z trámů, sundali mu vše omezující smysl a mladík měl konečně možnost se vzpamatovat a vstřebat okolní dojmy. Měl tušení, kde se právě nachází, ale příliš svému úsudku nevěřil. Klidně bylo možné, že mu během cesty nějaký důležitý opěrný bod unikl a jeho poloha mohla být nakonec někde úplně jinde. Kdyby se mu povedlo utéct a dostat se přes všechny ty muže… Ne, sám rozhodně neměl šanci. Bylo to tu určitě střežené, aby se neproplížil mimo tábor. Jak se pak ale měl dostat domů? <br/>Ne, domů ne. <br/>To palčivé uvědomění ho zasáhlo jako vlna ledového příboje. Ten už se rozpadal v plamenech za zvuku praskajícího dřeva. Střecha se propadala, pokoje nasákly dusivým kouřem a jeho milovaná švestka padla za oběť. Stejně tak i všechny jeho knihy, oblečení, nádobí…<br/>Muži odešli po schodech vedoucích nahoru ze sklepa, aniž by mu věnovali jediné slovo. Proužek světla na krátko osvětlil tmu, než opět zmizel. Snad z nějaké louče nebo lampy.<br/>Celou jeho podstatou prosákl strach o svůj holý život. Ten měl pro únosce nějakou hodnotu. Buď chtěli někoho vydírat, nebo z něj měli dostat informace, ale jakákoliv z možností by se ukázala být tou pravdivou, nikdy to v sobě nezahrnovalo nic příjemného. Nedostal se do takovéto situace poprvé, avšak tentokrát se skutečně bál. Tentokrát se neměl kam vrátit a musel spoléhat na to, že ho lenní jednotky včas vypátrají. I kdyby ne, nesměl prosit o život výměnou za informace. Byl uzamčenou schránkou, která měla zůstat zapečetěná až do konce věků. Kdyby jim něco prozradil, nemohl by se na sebe s takovou hanbou ani podívat a raději by spáchal seppuku1.<br/>Jen tak naprázdno polkl. Hrdlo měl od strachu a napětí úplně stažené a navíc ho sužovala obrovská žízeň, palčivější než hlad. Cítil, že i jeho vlastní oblečení načichlo kouřem a krví. Ve sklepě byla příšerná zima a nepomohla ani sebemenší změna polohy kvůli pohodlí, jak jen to spoutané ruce dovolovaly. V uších mu zvonilo a v rameni cukalo bolestí. Neviděl, jak je sklep velký. Jeho stěny se ztrácely v hlubokých stínech. Pravda, jak by se odsud mohl odplazit? Neměl u sebe svůj meč a holýma rukama by toho i při plném zdraví moc nezvládl.<br/>Někde vlevo uslyšel zapištění a šustot drobných myších nožiček. Alespoň tu nejsem tak docela sám a má mě co sežrat, pokud mě tu nechají shnít, řekl si se šibeničním humorem. Lepší být v břiše potkana než v rukou nepřátel.<br/>Nechali ho tam čekat ještě dobrých několik hodin, jak poznal podle docela malého zamřížovaného okénka vysoko u stropu, odkud cítil čerstvý vzduch a slunce, které se časně vyhouplo na obzor jako symbol naděje a vrhalo na zem obrazec mihotajícího se světla a stínů olistěných větví. Mohl by se jím protáhnout? Měl drobnou postavu, ve skladě by se snad našlo něco stabilního, na co by si mohl stoupnout, aby tam dosáhl. Okno navíc nemohlo být tak vysoko nad zemí, ale netušil, jakým směrem je orientované, takže tu byla jistá možnost, že by se vynořil uprostřed tábora. Za bílého dne by ho mohli uvidět a hlavně uslyšet.<br/>Venku určitě už nastalo úplné jitro. Zpěv ptáků se ozýval na míle daleko a nesl se až k němu do kobky, jako by se na světě nikdy neudálo nic zlého. Nový den se jistě snášel i nad dohořívajícím domem, z něhož zůstanou jen zčernalé trosky prorostlé plevelem a mechem, zatímco si příroda bude brát zpět to, co jí dříve náleželo.<br/>Povolil zatnuté šlachy a usilovně kroutil zápěstím, aby provazy alespoň trochu povolily. Měl malé ruce, na to spoléhal. Když se bude snažit a oželí trochu kůže a krve na zápěstí, dokáže se z snad nich dostat. Chtělo to jen čas. A on nevěděl, kolik mu jej bylo dopřáno. Stejně tak tu mohl být nucen strávit hodiny jako i týdny. Kdyby alespoň zavadil o nějaký zrezivělý hřebík, který by mohl vykroutit a vypomoct si s ním... nebo cokoliv ostrého...<br/>Když se na prahu dveří ukázalo vícero stínů, dřevo zavrzalo a dovnitř vešel postarší samuraj. Poslední za sebou dveře zavřel a zajistil zevnitř petlicí. Pak skupinka sešla po několika schodech a oči navyklé na minimální množství světla dokázaly rozeznat tváře. Starší, vrásčitý, ale bojem zocelený muž se postavil těsně před něj a hlubokým hlasem spustil: ,,Tušíš, proč jsi se tu ocitl, že?“<br/>Yutaro na něj prázdně pohlédl. Byl unavený, ale mysl si byla dobře vědoma faktu, že se nachází na nepřátelském území, a tudíž by usnout znamenalo ohrožení života a nevýhodu ve střetu, jakkoliv po tom jeho bytost zoufale toužila. Probudili by ho vědrem studené vody? Jestli po něm chtěli informace, tak si mohli stejně tak povídat i s tím křičícím drozdem v keři vedle sklepa. I ten by jim řekl víc. Raději by zešílel bolestí, než aby něco vyzradil. Jeho schopnost mlčet byla jediná pýcha v jeho životě, přestože byla v minulosti pod náporem citů vícekrát absolutně potlačená.<br/>Stařec na jeho aroganci odpověděl napřáhnutím ruky a pěst narazila zboku do mladíkovy čelisti s tak příšernou silou, až mu luplo v krku a ret se roztrhl jako slupka přezrálého ovoce. Vyplivl na zem krev a stiskl pod náporem bolesti oči. <br/>Nepodlehnu. Nemůžu. Kvůli němu.<br/>Muž před ním se zašklebil. ,,Bylo mi řečeno, že jindy jsi dost upovídané zvířátko. Ale žádný strach, najdeme už způsob, jak ti rozvázat jazyk.“ Mávl na jednoho ze svých pochopů, aby mu podal nástroje a pustil se do své práce. <br/>To byl jeden z mnoha děsivých obrazů, který měl mladík před očima, když pak střídavě omdléval z agonie.<br/>Několik vojáků ze sklepa muselo odejít, protože nezvládali být svědky šíleného umění, které se tam odehrávalo. Jediný, který to však nazýval uměním, byl právě ten vrásčitý netvor, u kterého se ukázalo, že byl vášnivým zastáncem starověkých čínských technik mučení. Yutaro se už nedokázal udržet. Ticho prolomil, když mu začal přeřezávat jednotlivé články prstů, tam, kde bylo maso nejhrubší, přičemž ani jeden z nich nikdy důkladně neodkrojil. Tehdy mladík začal pronikavě křičet a nezastavil se, dokud od něho šílenec neodstoupil, hledíc na něho jako na zvrácenou dokonalost. Z prstů mu na zem kapala krev a hromadila se do drobných loužiček okolo trámu. Oběma z čela stékaly kapky potu - Yutarovi od boje s bolestí a vlastní ctí a starci od sadistického vzrušení. Všude, kam se dostal, zanechalo po sobě jeho působení bodné rány, řezy různých hloubek či nechutné fialově atramentové modřiny, které si dávaly načas a postupně rozkvétaly pod kůží.<br/>Následovalo pálení rozžhaveným železem, které už nějakou chvíli leželo připravené a rudě žhnoucí v nádobě se světélkujícím šedavě bílým popelem olizovaným posledními zbytky plamenů. Už když byla tyč kus od jeho kůže, cítil to sálající teplo. Pak teprve se se syčením přitiskla na záda a ucítil zápach škvařícího se masa. Skrz rozdrásané hrdlo mu uniklo cosi mezi bolestným stenem a vzlykem. Ze spáleniny se nesl zápach, z něhož mu bylo na zvracení. Při plné bdělosti ho udržovala tepající bolest a ramena se střídavě zdvihala a klesala pod namáhavými rozechvělými nádechy a výdechy.<br/>,,Ach, odměna se nese.“ Jeho mučitel se potěšeně usmál a převzal si od právě příchozího vojáka džbán s vodou. ,,Chtěl bys? Myslíš, že si to zasloužíš, pse?“<br/>Pochyboval, že se jednalo o akt milosrdenství, že by se ho někomu z posádky zželelo a chtěl mu ulevit od strastí. Tady se nesetká se soucitem. Opřel se o dřevěný trám, pohled stočený ke schodům vedoucím nahoru ke dveřím. Ke svobodě. Jak dlouho tu byl zavřený? Den? Týden? Dočista ztratil pojem o čase. Hodina mohla uplynout stejně tak, jako i dny. Musel se napít, alespoň doušek, aby svlažil hrdlo…  A stačilo k tomu tak málo – aby řekl, co chce muž slyšet. Aby prozradil třeba jen malou, bezvýznamnou informaci. Jeho vlastní slabost jej zrazovala a hlásek našeptával, aby se poddal a ušetřil si další zbytečnou fyzickou bolest. Jeho tvrdošíjná odhodlanost jej ale potlačila a rezolutně zavrtěl hlavou.<br/>Neodpovídal, a to se zřejmě starci nelíbilo. Přikročil k němu, donutil ho sevřením dolní čelisti otevřít ústa a obsah džbánu do nich nemilosrdně nalil. Většina mu stekla po bradě a zmáčela oblečení. Nemohl se nadechnout, dokud nebyla nádoba prázdná. Rozkašlal se ve snaze dostat z plic vdechnutou vodu a do očí mu vhrkly slzy. <br/>,,Kdybys byl o ždibec chytřejší, mohl sis tohle ušetřit.“ Ostřím jednoho z nožů, ještě zakrvácených, ho donutil zvednout hlavu. ,,Ty víš moc dobře, co chci vědět. Ale když přihodíš ještě něco navíc, jen dobře, zahraje ti to do karet a možná budu mírnější. Možná tě zabiju rychle nebo tě dokonce nechám jít, když budu ve výjimečně dobré náladě. Tak co? Budeš prosit? Nebo ještě nemáš dost a ta tvoje tvářička potřebuje víc zkrášlit?“<br/>Yutaro se vzdal už všeho. Vzdal se myšlenky na domov, který mu shořel před očima, vzdal se Haruko a malé Kanako, které byly obě v bezpečí a modlil se, aby to tak zůstalo. Vzdal se myšlenky na Shouyu, který byl tak vzdálený, jak jen mohl být a sám někde nejspíš bojoval za své vlastní místo na světě. Vzdal se svého vlastního života a už jen čekal, kdy toto všechno pomine. Pokaždé, když světla mizela, zatoužil, aby ta temnota, do které se propadal jako do svého vlastního malého světa útěchy před mučením, byla už konečná. Aby jeho tělo vypovědělo službu a srdce se bolestí zastavilo. Aby vykrvácel na tomto bezútěšném ohavném místě. Ten bastard byl však příliš opatrný a precizní na to, aby jen tak nechal vyprchat život z chlapce pod svýma rukama. Obcházel všechna zdravá místa, jak to jen šlo, a vychutnával si i ty nejmenší detaily. Koneckonců, nešlo mu o to, aby ho zabil, měl ho jen upravit do takové podoby, aby daimyó ihned podlehl svým primitivním lidským citům a přenechal jim moc nad krajem. Při sjednocování země nikdy nešlo o city jediného člověka, jediného zrnka písku. Moc byla přednější a lidská mysl byla v záležitostech, jak jí dosáhnout, velmi vynalézavá. <br/>Oči se mu samy zavíraly vyčerpáním, tělesným i duševním. Mokrá yukata studila a vyháněla z jeho těla tolik potřebné teplo, aby se jeho těla zmocnila třesavka. Přestože se právě nedobrovolně napil, stále trpěl pocitem žízně a prázdný žaludek se obracel v návalech nevolnosti.<br/>V poblouznění se mu to možná jen zdálo, ale ze stínu u dveří se vylouplo cosi ve tvaru štíhlé postavy. Matný stín mihotající se proti černotě pozadí. Viděl rudé linie úsměvu a další lemující prázdné otvory zešikmených očí, špičaté bílé uši na bílém oválu vznášejícím se ve vzduchu. <br/>,,Nepřeháněj to,“ zazněl hlas té iluze, ač se úsměv ani nepohnul, protože nesídlil na rtech lidských, nýbrž na masce. Byl to příjemný ženský alt, ne vysoký soprán.<br/>Starý muž podrážděně zavrčel a otočil se. ,,Dej mi pokoj, ženská. Hleď si svojí práce.“ Jeho výhrůžka se minula účinkem, neboť v odpověď zaznělo pouze ticho a nikoliv ponížená omluva a úklony. <br/>Postava se přiblížila o několik kroků vpřed. Postrádala oblé ženské tvary v místech, kde měly správně být, a tak by se dala snadno splést s mužem. Černé kalhoty a kimono stejné barvy bez jakýchkoliv ozdobných vzorů prozrazovaly, že dává přednost praktičnosti před honosností.. Nad místem, kde obi svazovalo obě poloviny hávu, pod vrstvou byla ve výši hrudi vidět běloba obvazu. Snad zakrývalo zranění, ač se žena nezdála být v bolestech. Světlo z drobného ohýnku v misce plné uhlíků dopadlo na jehlu v jejích prstech, tenkou a dlouhou na dva palce.<br/>,,Nejsem žádná „ženská“,“ pravila ledově. ,,Má práce je dohlížet, abys dobře vykonával tu svou. Zabiješ ho a k ničemu nám nebude. Je sotva při vědomí, takhle dlouho nevydrží.“ Přidřepla si k zajatci, jednu paži opřenou o roztažená kolena. Hrotem jehly, na jejímž zaobleném konci visela skrz očko provléknutá rudá stužka, přešla po vybarvující se modřině pod mladíkovým pravým okem. Když přitlačila, na povrchu se uronila rudá kapka, která po kůži rychle stekla na zem jako slza. ,,Rozkošné.“ Napůl se ohlédla přes rameno, tmavě hnědé oči beze stopy pobavení, naopak působily téměř znuděným dojmem. ,,Pospěš si. Brzy budou tady.“<br/>,,Umění vyžaduje čas...“<br/>,,...který má paní nemá. Ani my ne. Nesmíme nic riskovat.“ Vstala a opět se vzdálila do pozice pozorovatele. <br/>Muž se zdál být přítomností někoho, kdo neměl pochopení vůči jeho díle, velmi rozladěn. Obrátil hněv na svou oběť. ,,Pořád mi nemáš co říct?“ vyštěkl a chopil se tyče vložené do ohně. Cejch na konci oranžově svítil.<br/>,,Všichni tady chcípnete,“ hlesl Yutaro přes rozpraskané rty zvlněné do úsměvu.<br/>,,Ten pohled... Ano, přesně tenhle pohled,“ pochválil si s obdivnou fascinací překypující tváří. ,,Ten se mi líbí. To, jak vzdoruješ. Je to pak daleko zábavnější, že?“ Následně vykřikl, když Yutaro znechuceně plivl muži přímo do tváře. ,,Ty malá děvko!“ Samuraj si rozzuřeně otřel slinu a přiložil žhnoucí železo znovu na kůži. ,,Ještě jsme spolu neskončili, to se spolehni.“</p><p>***</p><p>Útok musel být naplánovaný. Nesměli tam jen tak vtrhnout bez strategie. Daimyó vyslal zvědy, aby obhlédli rozestavění nepřátel, ještě předtím, než zastavili. Chtěl tak mít pod kontrolou každý možný způsob vývoje situace.<br/>U boku jeho koně se houpal zakrvácený meč. Našel ho v podupané trávě na doutnajícím spáleništi, které bylo vším, co do rána z domu zbylo. Celý dům byl v troskách. Místo, kde trávil tolik času, ať už cvičením nebo odpočinkem. Nenašli žádná těla, jen stopy po zápase a ohořelé mrtvoly padlých rebelů a obránců. <br/>Tušil Yutaro, co se stane? Poslal svou rodinu do bezpečí včas? Nenašel ani jeho tělo a nevěřil, že by ho hodili do ohně, aby si ulehčili práci s kopáním hrobu. <br/>Tohle se stalo za nějakým zvláštním účelem. Chtěli ho vylákat. Alespoň do té doby, než vniknou do tábora a udělají nepřátelům rychlou přítrž, byl Yutaro v bezpečí. Nezabijí ho, ale... mohli mu udělat spoustu jiných věcí.<br/>Vystopovali je celkem snadno, i když nečekaný déšť toho dne smýval stopy, přesně, jak předvídal, ale už jen jemně poprchávalo. Ani se nesnažili skrývat a to jen nasvědčovalo, že jeho domněnky byly pravdivé. <br/>Seděl u malého ohniště a slunce zapadalo, obloha byla krvavě rudá jako by truchlila pro válkou zmítanou zemí. Brzy bude čas vyrazit, až si koně odpočinou a zvědové se vrátí a potvrdí, že je bezpečné vyrazit. <br/>,,Můj pane..." <br/>Uvědomil si, že se natolik ztratil v myšlenkách na cokoliv jen ne přítomnost, že ani nevnímal okolí. Klidně by tu mohl sedět sám a zezadu by se přikradl nějaký vrah a zanořil mu dýku mezi žebra. Část z něj v to s morbidním pesimismem doufala, ta druhá velela do zbraně. <br/>Vzhlédl do tváře mladíka s dlouhými tmavě hnědými vlasy. Leckdo by mu mohl hádat nanejvýš patnáct let. Měl milý úsměv, možná až lehkovážné vystupování a v té hravosti mu někoho připomínal. Teď, před bojem, byl smrtelně vážný. Navzdory svému věku nedával najevo strach.<br/>,,Jsou vojáci připraveni, Koichi?“  <br/>,,Ano. Je čas jít, slunce zapadlo a zvědové se vrátili. Mají dobré zprávy." <br/> ,,Kolik je tam mužů?“ <br/>,,Padesát, minimálně. Někteří jsou uvnitř statku, ale většina je rozmístěná kolem na hlídce. Zdá se, že nás očekávají. Buď měli muže rozmístěné po cestě sem, nebo je to past.“ <br/>Daimyó znepokojeně potřásl hlavou. Předpokládal to, proto měl s sebou dost velkou jednotku. Tak dlouho už nikoho nezabil, nevzal nikomu život vlastní rukou, protože to nebylo nutné. Nezabíjel pro zábavu jako nějaký primitivní barbar.<br/>,,Vyrazíme tedy.“<br/>Zvířata i lidé našlapovali v udusaném listí a mechu nasáklém deštěm, jejich kroky tak byly tlumeny, ale zvuk zbraní, sice obalených do látek, aby o sebe necinkaly, mohl být zaslechnut. Co chvíli některý z koní potřásl hlavou a zafrkal.<br/>Muži vtrhli na statek s rychlostí stoleté povodně. Koně jim poskytovali výhodu rychlosti a svými mohutnými těly leckoho srazili, a tak mohli rebely zneškodnit už ze sedla. S některými protivníky ale bylo lepší bojovat na zemi a mnozí sesedli a bili se jako pěšáci.  <br/>Strhla se bitva. Lenní jednotka měla zkušenější vojáky, osvědčené v mnoha bojích, a i když rebelové též nebyli začátečníci, měl oddíl Date početní převahu. Jejich muži navíc byli odpočatí a nezranění. <br/>Půda brzy nasákla krví a okolím se rozléhal křik, řinčení, ržání koní a dusot kopyt. Louže dešťové vody se zaplnily rubínovou krví a statek se změnil v chaos. <br/>Dostali se i do hlavní budovy. Daimyó se bil jako lev, oblečení umazané od krve a dostalo se mu i pár šrámů, které ho však neohrožovaly na životě a nevšímal si jich v zápalu. Přes stav jako v transu nevnímal nic, ani bolest, nestaral se o to, jestli někoho zabil nebo jen zranil. Cévami mu proudila krev horká jako rozžhavená láva, na hony vzdálená od ledového klidu, se kterým obvykle řešil problémy. Věděl, že by se neměl nechat takhle unést, bylo proti tomu, k čemu sám ponoukal svého žáka. Tenhle střet však byl až příliš osobní.<br/> Když rozrazil dveře do sklepení, strnul. Jasně na jazyku cítil kovový pach krve, smíšený se čpící zatuchlinou, plísní a nepochybně tu i řádily krysy a další havěť. Někde v rohu byl nejspíš rozlitý nějaký alkohol. Měl silné nutkání si rukávem zakrýt ústa a nos, aby to nemusel vdechovat. <br/>Byl si jistý, že na ten výjev nikdy nezapomene. Yutaro byl celý od krve, na těle různé mělké rány a popáleniny jako od rozpáleného železa, zkrvavené ruce a byl celý zbitý. Mučili ho přesně tak, aby nezemřel příliš brzy, aby se k němu dostal a takhle ho viděl. <br/>Pohled mu padl na druhého muže, zřejmě hlavu toho všeho, který proti němu stál s mečem. Ve výrazu jeho tváře nebyla ani stopa po překvapení. Očekával ho.  <br/>,,Spoutejte ho a vyveďte ven," pronesl neoblomně ke svým mužům, aby se zmítajícího se nepřítele chopili a odzbrojili ho. Nebránil se. Jen na tváři měl přilepený úsměv.<br/>Pár rychlými kroky překonal vzdálenost ke svému příteli a klekl si k němu, ve strachu se jej byť jen dotknout, aby mu ještě víc neublížil. ,,Yutaro...“ oslovil ho tiše. Zlehka zvedl jeho tvář ke své a dotkl se přitom natrženého rtu, v němž ještě ani nestihla zaschnout krev. Zašpinila i potrhanou yukatu. Viděl modřiny, tržné i řezné rány, kdekoliv oblečení odhalovalo kůži. Zalila ho ledová vlna viny – kdyby tehdy byl opatrnější, nedošlo by ke spiknutí a nemusel zatáhnout nevinný život do říšských machinací. Připravil ho o všechno. A proč? Protože mu zachránil život a jeho čest nedovolovala úkol neuposlechnout a otočit se k němu zády. Jejich cesty se tak nezvratně zkřížily.<br/>Co ti to jen provedli?<br/>Byla to bolest, která ho neustále vhazovala do sladkého bezvědomí, následně ho z něj vydrápla a vrátila zpět do reálného světa. Jeho tělo mu připadalo tak vzdálené, nevěděl, jak se má dostat ke končetinám. Jeho mysl byla jediná, která mu připadala opravdová a skutečná. Zmítal se ve vlastním šílenství, nekonečném kruhu utrpení a ještě většího utrpení a čekal na poslední spásu. V jistém momentě vzdal už i myšlenku na konec, protože ten se zdál stejně bájný jako vše, co existovalo předtím, než byl vhozený do tohoto pekla. Prostě jen byl, bolest byla existencí a jeho smyslem bylo trpět, nic víc.<br/>Ani si nevšiml, když v jeho okolí nastala změna. Nejprve ta podivná kočka tiše a ve spěchu zmizela ze scény. Ostré světlo dopadlo na zem před něj. Okolo se ozývalo řinčení zbraní. Výjevy byly rozmazané a na obraz se díval skrz hustou mlhu. Ve stínech viděl tančit démony. Smáli se mu, lákali ho, aby se osvobodil a přidal se k nim. Hlas k němu doléhal z dálky, jako by měl v uších hustou nepropustnou tkaninu. Zvedl své krví podlité oči a uviděl před sebou nejasné obrysy mladíka, tak podobného muži, který na něj určitě již dávno zapomněl. Ale tenhle byl celý zamazaný a ušpiněný bojem. Promluvil k němu, podle slabého pohybu rtů ho snad oslovil. Ten počin se zdál nepřirozeně pomalý, stejně jako vzduch vířící kolem něj. Myšlenka na jeho přítele působila na chvíli jako balzám na vše zlé. Byl tak vděčný, že mu ho někdo aspoň na ten vzácný zlomek sekundy připomenul a mohl si opět vybavit vzpomínky s ním spojené. Byla mu zima, rty měl promodralé a tváře vpadlé, až šly vidět lícní kosti. Připomínal lebku, přes níž napnuli kůži, aby přesně obkreslila každý rys. Zmučeně se nadechl, dýchací cesty byly drsné a zničené, nejinak to bylo s jeho hlasivkami. Sám nepoznával zvuk, který ze sebe vydal, hrdlo vyprahlé z nedostatku vody a křiku, jemuž se tak zoufale a neúspěšně bránil, aby neukázal jedinou slabost. ,,Sho...“ splynulo mu téměř nesrozumitelně z vyschlých úst. Tato iluze přímo před ním byla dokonalá – ani trochu se nechvěla, měla stejné oči, jaké si pamatoval, stejný něžný dotek i hlas. Tak věrná, až to bylo k neuvěření. Vlastní mysl jej takto mučila, když si poskládala dohromady obraz z každého střípku vzpomínek, který si uložil do paměti. Nestihl ani nic říct, než se tvář před ním rozplynula jako obraz na vodní hladině po vhození kamene a zase se zapletl do nekonečných konejšivých lánů nevědomí.<br/>Tak přeci byl naživu… Alespoň prozatím. Na úlevu však bylo příliš brzy. Nespoléhal na to, že ho znovu probudí a udrží při vědomí. Jakékoliv otázky musely počkat. Stejně tak bylo nutné jednat s chladnou strohou logikou. ,,Koichi!“ křikl daimyó na hocha, který u vchodu do sklepa organizoval odklízení těl a přeživších. Ten hned přiběhl k nim, zhrozený pohledem na nebohou oběť sadistického zločince. <br/>,,Chytili jsme ho, čeká spoutaný na nádvoří na vaše rozkazy. Společně s ostatními zajatci,“ ohlásil voják, otřel si čepel do haori a zastrčil katanu zpět do sayi. ,,Postarám se o něj,“ kývl na rozrušeného samuraje a nožem se jal přeřezávat provazy. Na rozdíl od svého pána nebyl zatížen osobními pocity a mohl si tak zachovat čistou mysl i s krví potřísněnou zbrojí, třebaže za léta ve službě viděl mnohé hrůzy. Odvázal bezvládné tělo od trámu a vyzvedl si jej do náruče. Zdál se ne lehčí než jeden prázdných sudů, které se povalovaly ledabyle kolem. <br/>,,Až se dostaneme do Sendai,“ zastavil svého podřízeného daimyó na odchodu ze sklepa, ,,nikoho k němu nepouštěj, s výjimkou felčara. Ani služky, nikoho ze stráže a už vůbec ne Kasumi. Dokud neodjede do Nagoyi, o ničem se nedozví, rozumíš? I kdyby se dovnitř dobýval samotný císař, nepřekročí práh. Zodpovídáš za něj. Kdyby byly problémy, odvolej se na mé nařízení.“ Koichi na srozuměnou přikývl a daimyó se vydal obhlédnout situaci. <br/>Bylo po bitvě. Vyhráli. <br/>Ztratili sice pár mužů, ale za to pobili nebo zajali všechny nepřátele. Pokud někdo utekl, skrýval se v lesích a brzy podají zprávu svému pánovi. Ten by se o tom dozvěděl dříve či později, a tak se daimyó rozhodl neplýtvat muži a silami na něco tak marného.<br/>Tmavovlasý mladý muž s chladnýma očima držel vzpírajícího se velitele té sebranky jako by chytil pouličního výtržníka, nedbaje na jeho nadávky a výhrůžky, kterými ho i jeho předky proklínal. Moc informací z něj beztak nedostanou, pokud vůbec nějaké. Tohle byli jen pěšáci, občas se některý sebral a zorganizoval menší povstání ve snaze zatočit s vojenskou vládou. Nikdy to však nedotáhl daleko a režim zůstal stále stejný, dokud se na scéně neobjevil někdo další a celý cyklus se opakoval.<br/>,,Kdo jsi a komu sloužíš?" zeptal se daimyó klidně a pozoroval ho jako by měl na ruce malého brouka a přemýšlel, jestli ho rozmáčknout nebo nechat uletět. Chtěl mu dát šanci si to ulehčit, i když pochyboval, zda si ji zaslouží. Každý měl právo na spravedlnost, avšak to, zda jej využije, bylo již individuální. ,,Od koho jsi dostal pověření k téhle misi?“<br/>,,Ale ale, kdopak se ukázal," odplivl si muž s jedovatou nadsázkou a zcela ignoroval otázku. Věděl, že dny má spočítané, tak proč by se ještě nemohl vysmát nepříteli do tváře? Nebyl soud, který by ho zprostil viny. Ušklíbl se, hrdý na své dílo, které ještě stále spočívalo ve sklepě na pokraji smrti. ,,Dobře sis to svoje zvířátko vycvičil, nedostal jsem z něj ani slovo. Pípl jedině tehdy, když jsem mu strhával nehty, ale ani tak to nebylo nic platné. Není to taková zábava, když věčně omdlívá.“ Zachechtal se při vzpomínce na své poslední hodiny před tím, než do tábora vtrhly lenní jednotky. ,,Neprosil, jak obdivuhodné. Ale stejně nepřežije cestu, donutil jsem ho vypít odvar s takovou zajímavou kytičkou, kdybys náhodou vystrčil nos ze zdí té své pevnosti. Jen tak pro jistotu, aby byla legrace.“ Na to se rozesmál.<br/>,,Jsi si vědom svého zločinu velezrady proti shogunátnímu nařízení a provinění proti lidskosti?" Shouya sevřel v ruce katanu, ale to byl jeho jediný pohyb, zatímco se díval zrádci do očí a vyslovoval svá obvinění. Tahle zvířata se vyžívala v bolesti. Ne, byl horší než zvíře. Nechápal, jak to stále mohli být lidé, stejný druh jako ti nevinní, které potkával na svých cestách zubožené a prosící o kousek chleba. Váhal, jestli to udělat a ukázat se před svými poddanými jako soudce. Kdo ví, kolik životů tenhle zmetek zničil. ,,Obrátil ses proti vojenské vládě a porušil alianční smlouvu. Jak se ta tyto činy zodpovídáš?“<br/>Jeho tvář nečekaně změkla a vrásky se mu spojily téměř do úsměvu milujícího otce. ,,A ty snad nemáš na rukou krev, chlapče? Mě soudíš a sám jsi stejný bastard jako my ostatní, jen se snažíš to ospravedlňovat jako vyšší dobro. Protože máš moc.“ Vpíjel se mu do jeho mladých hněvem planoucích očí a čekal, až mu hlava spadne z krku. Odplivl si. ,,Hraješ si na boha, ale uvidíme se v pekle. Dřív než si myslíš.“<br/>Vytasil Seiryu a napřáhl se k zásahu. <br/>Před očima měl každý jeden okamžik toho pohybu.<br/>To, jak by se meč zabodl do úst až do hrdla jako by šlo o nepovedený trik polykače mečů, narazila na kost, ale tam se nezastavila, sklouzla a ven se vyvalila krev, když by meč vytáhl a dech se proměnil v agonistické bublání, jak se muž dusil vlastní krví prýštící mu nezadržitelně z krku po bradě až do trávy. Stačila by jedna rána, která čistě oddělila hlavu od krku, z pahýlu by vystříkla krev jako z vinné fontánky a smáčela mu kimono. Torzo by se sesunulo k zemi, párkrát sebou škublo v křečích jako kuře bez hlavy a znehybnělo. Hlava by se s tupým zaduněním odkutálela stranou, aby ve slepených vlasech ulpěla stébla trávy, listí a zemina. Krev crčící z přerušených cév by se ihned začala vsakovat do vlhké půdy pod ní. Výraz ve tváři mrtvého jako by byl stále ještě živý, vysmíval se mu se zakrvácenými otevřenými ústy a zakalujícíma se očima obrácenýma vzhůru. Mezi zbytkem oddílu by se neozval jediný jásavý hlas oslavující smrt nepřítele a vítězství.<br/>Nic z toho však neudělal. Přestože jím zmítal nevýslovný hněv, čím déle hleděl muži do tváře, taková smrt by byla příliš rychlá. Jakkoliv toužil se pomstít, nebylo by to správné. Nebylo by to rozhodnutí vykonané s čistou myslí. <br/>Meč putoval zpět do pouzdra. <br/>Rukávem si otřel tvář a otočil na tmavovlasého mladíka po svém boku, jednoho ze svých důvěrných velitelů. ,,Zabijte všechny zajatce, ale tohoto nechte naživu. Nechci žádné svědky."<br/>Hned se začaly ozývat úpěnlivé prosby a onen mladý voják, prve držící prve vůdce skupiny, na něj s šokem pohlédl. Tohle bylo proti původnímu plánu a zdejší daimyó by určitě nebyl rád, kdyby ho neuposlechli a jednali podle svého uvážení. <br/>,,Ale pane, musíme-“<br/>,,Neslyšel jsi nebo co?“ přerušil ho daimyó. ,,Do hodiny vyrážíme a nezůstane tu jediná živá duše. To je rozkaz, Genki. Osobně mi ručíš za jeho splnění vlastním životem.“<br/>Před odjezdem opuštěný statek zapálili i se všemi mrtvolami, aby ho už nikdo nemohl využít jako úkryt. Sám lenní pán jel v čele. Jeho mysl se sice postupně vyjasňovala a už nebyl ovládaný hněvem a nenávistí, ale jímala ho úzkost a strach. Nevěděl, co má cítit. Úlevu, že po dlouhé době dopřál tomu krvelačnému monstru v sobě volnost, a to si teď spokojeně předlo? Strach z pravdivosti mužových slov, že kousek po kousku přichází o svou lidskost?<br/>Noc se přehoupla v úsvit a jediným zvukem rozprostírajícím se po bojišti bylo praskání plamenů. Stopy v rozryté zemině se měly při dalším dešti rozplynout, stejně jako pach spáleného masa a smrti.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tajemství</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shledání není tak docela takové, jak by se dalo čekat. Dozvíme se, co Shouya tají.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Všude se ozýval příšerný hluk. Bylo to šumění stromů, ranní ptačí křik, zurčení potoka. Pulzující rybí trh, ráno plný vřavy, energických prodavačů hlásících své zboží, kroky sandálů na kamenné dlažbě. Štěkot psů, dětský smích a kola povozů jedoucí po dlažbě se svým nákladem. Bylo to praskání dřevěných trámů vysušených na kostry žravým ohněm, rozbíjení skleněných váz, mumraj a řinčení naostřených mečů připravených zabít. To vše se mísilo do jednoho jako symfonie celého světa a postupně gradovalo, zatímco on, spočívajíc kdesi v jádru celého představení, si marně snažil zacpat uši a dopřát alespoň chvilku oddechu navíc. <br/>Zbytečně. Orchestr burácel v něm samotném.<br/>Cosi tu však nebylo na místě. Začala jím zmítat nespokojenost a touha změnit to, přijít na kloub záhadě, oč jde. A to byl ten spouštěč, který ho hodil zpět do horoucích vod skutečného světa. Střídavě viděl před sebou záblesky sice stroze, však vkusně zařízeného pokoje, ve kterém se nikdy předtím nenacházel – strop, rohož, obraz na stěně, neznámou ženu otočenou k němu zády. Znovu upadal do horečnatého poblouznění a led si vyměnil svůj trůn s ohněm. Pokaždé když se alespoň trochu přiblížil ke svým smyslům, zachvátila ho bolest všeho, co si jen uměl představit. Nedokázal se ani jen pohnout. Jediné, co cítil nejdůkladněji a nejhlouběji ze všeho, byla nesmírná žízeň vysoušející jej na prach. Měl pocit, že jeho rty nebyly ovlažené snad tisíciletí. <br/>Pootevřel oči. Měl je však tak napuchlé, že viděl jen proužek okolního světa přes úzkou skulinku. Chtěl pohnout prsty, ale ruce ho bolely asi nejvíce, rameno levé ruky měl pevně fixované a dlaně s prsty byly obvázané tuhou vrstvou obvazů. Zamručel nespokojeností a bolestí stále silněji ohlašující svou přítomnost ze všech částí jeho těla. I rty měl nepoužitelné, u pravého koutku ho omezovaly stehy. Přešel po nich jazykem. Ne, nemohlo to být nic jiného. Cítil nějakou hořkou pachuť hojivé masti.<br/>Jeho pohybu si všimla mladá žena sedící u lůžka. Zorničky se jí rozšířily překvapením a nadšením. ,,Probudil se!“ Podívala se na svou mladou pomocnici. ,,Běž to honem říct pánovi a přiveď ho.“ Dívka hned ve spěchu vyběhla z pokoje vyřídit vzkaz.<br/>Yutaro nedokázal ještě vnímat natolik, aby si uvědomil, že se nachází na neznámém místě v péči cizinců, kteří mu nechtějí uškodit. Pomalu se seznamoval se svým tělem a otupěle sledoval dřevěné obklady stropu, krásně vyřezávané a lakované. Určitě musely stát majlant z kapsy pána. Zboku na něho dopadalo tlumené sluneční světlo a na dece zakrývající jeho tělo tvořilo obrazce. Kde... to jsem? podivil se v duchu. Vytušil, že pokud otázku nevysloví nahlas, nedostane se mu odpovědi.  <br/>Do zorného pole se naklonila černovlasá žena. I s vráskami od ustavičných starostí byla závratně krásná. O to krásnější, že v ruce držela nádobku ve tvaru malé tykvičky se slámkou na pití. ,,Napijte se, tu máte vodu.“ Vsunula mu slámku mezi pootevřené rty a Yutaro se dychtivě pustil do toho daru života, jako by nebylo jiné věci na světě, po níž prahl víc. Už byl téměř přesvědčený, že se o něho starala samotná bohyně Kannon1. Dopil celý obsah tykvičky, až to ve slámce srkavě zabublalo a spokojeně si vydechl. Daleko lépe se mu dýchalo a cítil, jak se kapky vody vsakují do každého scvrklého kousku těla a osvěžují je vláhou.<br/>,,Děkuji...“ vydechl vděčně a i při tom jediném slovíčku ret zabolel. Stále byl citlivý na dotek. Pomyšlení, že nebude schopný bezbolestně mluvit, dokud se nezahojí, rázně odmítal. Bude pouze třeba překonat ztuhlost, nic víc. <br/>Žena se pousmála. Ani tentokrát to nebylo jinak – zranění a umírající vždy nejvíc toužili po vodě. ,,Nemusíte se bát, jste v bezpečí. Rány máte převázané a doktor je tu neustále k dispozici, kdyby se vám přitížilo. Za chvíli přijde i daimyó, jen teď má neodkladné záležitosti.“<br/>Daimyó? Takže ta iluze byla skutečná! A zrovna se nacházel v Sendai, hlavním městě provincie Mutsu. <br/>Shouya...<br/>Nový příliv adrenalinu mu nedovolil zůstat na místě. Chtěl se pohnout a jít za ním hned, ale zastavily ho v tom jeho zdřevěnělé nohy, slabost a léčitelka samotná. Ta ho musela s ostražitým výrazem a nesouhlasným mumláním tlačit zpět do lůžka. ,,Nesmíte se hýbat. Otevřete si rány a sešívání ani podruhé není nic příjemného. Ještě nejste zcela při smyslech a mohla by se vám zatočit hlava. Pán brzy přijde, nemusíte se obávat. Nikam není třeba spěchat.“ <br/>Vzdal to. Klesl zpět na lůžko a vstřebával neuvěřitelnou lehkost svého nitra, která ho přepadla ihned, jak se dozvěděl, že daimyó je v pořádku a brzy se konečně uvidí. Kolik se trápil strachem o jeho život a každé ráno hltal všechny zprávy, jen proto, aby se přesvědčil, že mu bylo dopřáno dalších několik hodin na tomto světě. Kolik nenávisti vůči celému systému, který je od sebe odloučil, proteklo jeho žilami, a kolik osamělosti, co v nocích pod tou frigidní lunou ochutnal. Všechno to bylo náhle pryč, bolest celého jeho těla se stala o tolik snesitelnější. Zbývalo mu jen přetrpět všechen ten čas a dát si pozor, aby se mezitím nezbláznil. Stále jím prostupovaly emoce okolností jejich posledního shledání, kdykoliv si na něj jen vzpomněl. Vzpomene si na mě vůbec?<br/>Když se otevřely dveře, bylo to jako první paprsek slunce po temné zimní noci a samotný pán Sendai vešel, v doprovodu pouze mladé služky. ,,Jsi vzhůru. Dal sis tedy načas,“ zhodnotil s poněkud strojeným úsměvem a otočil se k ošetřovatelce. ,,Nějaké dobré zprávy?“<br/>,,Horečka klesla, ale ještě stále přetrvává. Rány naštěstí nejsou zanícené a účinky té látky by měly brzy odeznít úplně, až se organismus pročistí. Napil se.“<br/> ,,Kdy bude v pořádku?"<br/>,,Většina zranění je povrchová, takže z nejhoršího bude venku do dvou týdnů, ale to rameno bude trvat bohužel déle. Je zlomené, tak předpokládám nejméně měsíc, avšak ani potom se nebude moct hned namáhat. Stehy se budou za týden vytahovat, potom bude moct aspoň jíst a mluvit bez omezení. Doktor vám bude moct dát přesnější informace.“<br/>Mladíka na lůžku to zarazilo. Jak dlouho tu už musel ležet, když se mu natržené rty už téměř zahojily? A o jaké omamné látce to mluvila? Pamatoval si sice, že byl hodně vyčerpaný, ale nevnímal to jako něco neobvyklého, vzhledem k prožitému boji a následnému mučení. Bylo snad něco v té vodě, kterou ho donutili vypít? Spoléhali na drogu v ní obsaženou, aby zemřel dřív, než se k němu dostane pomoc? Čím déle nad tím přemýšlel, tím pravděpodobnější se mu ta možnost zdála.<br/>Naslouchal hovoru lenního pána a ošetřovatelky, aniž by se zapojil. Jako kdyby se jej to ani netýkalo. Tak moc proklínal svět za to, že měl zničené ruce a nemohl se přesvědčit, že je vše skutečné. Že ho má u sebe.<br/>,,Děkuji za tvou péči." Usmál se daimyó na ženu s povděkem, než se vzdálila a opustila místnost. Posuvné dveře se s tichostí zaklaply a zanechaly je o samotě. <br/>,,Mrzí mě to,“ řekl po chvíli Yutaro zničeně do napjatého ticha. Jeho hlas byl ochraptělý, jako kdyby se před chvílí probudil z věčného spánku. Nebylo to daleko od pravdy. Musel být omámený nějakou silnou drogou. Daimyó si přisedl k němu a jeho meč cvakl o podlahu, prsty spletené v klíně – příliš daleko, aby se jej dotkl. Ty proklaté ruce! Tak strašně ho frustrovaly.<br/>,,Nemáš proč cítit lítost." Shouya se zadíval z okna vzdáleného pár kroků a cosi z jeho strnulého postoje opadlo. Bylo situované směrem do nádvoří a trochu dál než jeho soukromé pokoje v klidné části hradu. Takhle z ptačí perspektivy působilo město tak izolovaně, kdykoliv na něj shlížel. ,,Nebýt mé neschopnosti, nic by se nestalo. Zjistili, že jsi mi pomohl. Takové věci se dají snadno využít k tomu, aby mne přinutili vzdát se moci. Neměl jsem tě do toho zatahovat nebo alespoň včas zajistit přesun tebe a tvé rodině do bezpečí, než se bouře přežene." <br/>„,Jste na sebe příliš přísný. Kdybych já byl silnější, tak by se nic nestalo. Takhle zneužívám vaši pohostinnost.“ <br/>,,Alespoň jsme vyrovnaní." <br/>Yutaro se ušklíbl tím jediným koutkem, co mu ještě sloužil. Každé slovo, ač namáhavé, za to stálo. Znovu se cítil jako před rokem. ,,Podáte mi ještě, prosím, vodu?“ Zrakem uhnul směrem k pohárku se slámkou. <br/>Shouya vstal a přinesl mu vodu, přisedl si k němu zpět na okraj lůžka. ,,Prý jsi nic neřekl," řekl, když se mladík dostatečně napil. Zněl ustaraně.<br/>,,Nikdy by ze mě nedostal ani slovo. Jestli je něco, na co bych vsadil vlastní život, tak je to mlčenlivost. Ne nadarmo jsem pracoval jako informátor s důvěrnostmi.“ <br/>,,Nemůžeš vsázet něco, co pro tebe má jinou hodnotu než pro ostatní. Ať přijdeš třeba o peníze a majetek, život je to poslední, co ti zůstane.“ <br/>Zraněný Yutaro se díval se na poloprázdný pohár v rukách, které tehdy objímaly jeho drobné tělo. Bylo opovážlivé toužit po tom znovu? ,,Nechci ani vidět, jak vypadám pod těmi obvazy.“ A dlouho to ještě potrvá, než v prstech bude moct sevřít meč. Neměl v nich cit, jako by ani nepatřily jemu a pouze je někdo odřízl z jiného těla a přišil k tomu jeho, aniž by práci dotáhl k dokonalosti propojením jednotlivých miniaturních nervů, šlach a svalů. <br/>,,Nebyl jsi od smrti daleko. Po příjezdu se tvůj stav jen zhoršoval a...“ Raději ani nedokončil myšlenku. Měli štěstí, že při nich stála Milosrdná. Teď už nemělo smysl ptát se, co by se mohlo stát. Důležité bylo, že se tak nestalo. <br/>,,Jsem v pořádku.“ Možná si to jen namlouval, ale to, jak Shouya nedokázal ani dokončit, co chtěl říct, aniž by se mu nechvěl hlas, svědčilo o tom, že mu možná nebyl až tak lhostejný a skutečně se obával o jeho život. Nechtělo se mu přerušit jeho myšlenkové pochody, a tak na krátkou chvíli oba zůstali úplně potichu. Shouya bloudíc a Yutaro oddychujíc. ,,Ví o tom má sestra?“ <br/>,,Poslal jsem zprávu tvému pánovi do Hagi.“ Daimyó postavil pohárek vedle tatami. ,,Jakmile se uzdravíš, budeš moct znovu vidět svou rodinu nebo jim alespoň napsat dopis. Dělají si jistě starosti.“<br/>,,Děkuji...“  Už ho dále neprovokoval, věděl, že by dnes z něho nedostal ani kapku emoce navíc. Stiskl rty a zahloubil se do sebe. Překvapilo ho, jak čistá byla jeho mysl, avšak netušil, že skutečné peklo nastane, až usne. <br/>Váhavě pohlédl na jeho ruku, opřenou o lůžko tak blízko vedle něj. Chtěl se ho dotknout, ale ta průhledná stěna jej nepustila. Stačilo by vynaložit jen trochu úsilí a překonat bolest, aby se jí dotkl. Obkreslil by prsty každý záhyb a zvrásnění kůže, každou drobnou jizvu, čáry křížící se na dlaních a drobný hrbolek na zápěstí v místě, kde byla kost. Ale směl to vůbec udělat? I kdyby se odhodlal, narazil by znovu na neviditelnou zeď, měkkou a pružnou, avšak nepropustnou. Vzdorovala by jeho snaze, čím hlouběji by se do ní snažil proniknout a rozbít ji zevnitř.  Neodvážil se čelit odmítnutí, ať už slovem či gestem. „Dnešek byl náročný, že?“ Daimyó před ním sice seděl důstojně a rovně, ale jeho unavené oči neklamaly. Musel mít víc než dost práce, a přesto za ním přišel. Záleželo mu na něm. Ta myšlenka byla velmi hřejivá a chtěl si ji uložit hluboko do sebe. Sevřel lem své yukaty mezi prsty a upřel na něj pohled. Jako by prosil o vysvětlení, nápovědu, jak přejít tu propast, co je dělila, a najít si k němu cestu. Když se nesetkal s úsměvem, zvážněl. Měl by si zachovat svůj status a hrdost, ale o tu přišel v momentě, kdy bylo jeho tělo téměř zničené. Když si myslel, že už přichází konec, toužil po osvobození z marné existence. <br/>,,Není to lehké,“ přiznal Shouya a poprvé od jejich shledání tak upustil od té masky, která nedovolovala ukázat slabost. ,,Stále je tu mnoho věcí, které vyžadují můj zásah. Nemám ani v nejmenším stabilní pozici.“<br/>,,To ale neznamená, že nemůžete cítit vyčerpání. Jste lidská bytost, zrovna tak, jako já. Jako všichni v tomto městě i v zemi. Ne nějaká věc stvořená k práci bez ustání.“ <br/>,,Pravda. Nejsme bohové, Ale odpočinek může přijít až po tvrdé práci. Nesmím polevit a znovu poskytnout příležitost k pochybám k těm, kteří mne nechovají v přízni.“ <br/>Yutaro se tiše zasmál nad tou vážností. ,,Nezměnil jste se za tu dobu ani trochu.“ Alespoň něco z něj zůstalo stejné. Něco, co značilo, že před ním nesedí pouze zjevení ze snů a modliteb. Že by se jej skutečně mohl dotknout. ,,Stále hledáte dokonalost, i za cenu vlastní duše.“ <br/>Shouya ho bez varování uchopil za ruku a prohlížel si obvazy. Stále měl před očima, jak zuboženě Yutaro vypadal, jako na pokraji smrti. Kvůli němu. ,,Tenkrát to bylo tak jednoduché," pronesl hlasem člověka ztraceného ve vzpomínkách na lepší časy.<br/>Přišlo to nečekaně a vše, nad čím celé dny přemýšlel, ztratilo smysl. Jedním rázem se barevná stužka mezi nimi napnula a utáhla se kolem jeho hrdla. Konečně se dotkl samotného jádra. ,,A proč to teď není?“ Podvědomě se jeho hlas ztišil, jako by chtěl před neviditelnými posluchači uchránit něco, co bylo jen mezi nimi. Hladovým pohledem čekal, až daimyó vyjde s barvou ven, ale sám nebyl přesvědčený o tom, že by to bylo tak jednoduché a během jejich odloučení se nic nezměnilo, aby se mohl opět shledat s člověkem, se kterým se toho večera rozloučil. Každý důvěrnější dotek se do něj vsakoval jako voda do suchého pouštního písku, aby jej zchladil a spojil jednotlivá zrnka do hmoty. Stále ještě nebyl nasycen a jeho samotná podstata se drobila. Bylo by příliš opovážlivé se odhodlat k činům? Riskovat tu křehkou rovnováhu, aby se konečně zbavil nejistoty? Třebas jediný neškodný polibek... Co tím mohl ztratit? Úplně vše. ,,Jsem tu,“ dodal. Co víc potřebuješ? Pomyslel si, kolik životů už někdo tak mladý mohl nechat proklouznout mezi prsty. Kolik tíhy na sobě musel nést. Jak mu mohl dát najevo, že ji nemusí nést sám? Copak nevíš, že mi můžeš věřit?<br/>,,Je to... složité.“<br/>„Složité? Jenže vy mi ani nedáte příležitost to pochopit!“ Yutaro z něj neuhnul zrakem a zachytil jeho rukáv. Klid byl rázem tatam. Zase ta stejná vyhýbavá výmluva. Nevěří mi. Dobře věděl, že se před ním jen cosi skrývá. Dotek na jizvě stále dál pálil, toužil jej oplatit, ale stěna byla přeci jen silnější než si myslel. Dávala najevo, že všechno má být jinak. Možná by doopravdy bylo lepší, když všechno zatratí, zapomenou… Možná by opravdu měl odejít a dát jim oběma konečně prostor, aby se mohli nadechnout. Možná ho tu daimyó ani nechtěl mít. Snažil se zalévat květinu, která již dávno uschla? ,,Jsem vám snad na obtíž? Co mi zatajujete?“ dožadoval se možná až příliš naléhavě, aniž by mu dal čas na odpověď, která, jak se zdálo, ani nepřijde. Tu se jejich pohledy setkaly. Musel přejít do přímé konfrontace, jinak opět uvíznou ve slepé uličce, z níž není úniku jinak než cestou, kterou přišli. Nebyl žádným přísně cvičeným samurajem, který nic necítí a dokonale se ovládá. ,,Rok jsme se neviděli...“ Nadechl se, příliš zmítaný pocity na to, aby se držel etikety a nevyslovil, co ho zžíralo, tak, jak mu to leželo na mysli. Ve vší lidské obnaženosti. ,,Rok jsme se neviděli, skoro jsem bez vás zešílel a vy mi nevěnujete víc než pět minut.“ Zdvihla se v něm vlna zlosti a jedině jeho připoutání na lůžko ho drželo od toho, aby se za ním nerozběhl a nezastavil ho. Jak moc se těšil na moment, kdy se s ním znovu střetne, ale když to přišlo, nedokázal potlačit zklamání. Cosi tu scházelo.<br/>Vnukla se mu myšlenka. Nepříjemná, slizká myšlenka, kterou chtěl z hloubky své duše popřít už hned v základech, ale nemohl se jí zbavit úplně - byl pro něj jen krátkodobou zábavou, hračkou na jedno použití, která ztratí své kouzlo, jakmile omrzí. Bylo toho tolik, co o něm nevěděl. Celá tato akce mohla být jen splacením starého dluhu, aby mohl mít klid na svědomí, a teď byl pro něj ještě zbytečnější než předtím. Jak jen byl naivní. Zhrozil se každého slova, které mu nezastavitelně vyvěralo v hlavě jedno za druhým a ještě víc toho, že to skutečně mohlo být tak a celé měsíce žil pouze v bláhové iluzi. Bodaly ho jako neviditelné rampouchy ledu, svíraly mu hruď a dýchat bylo najednou o tolik náročnější.<br/>Příval výčitek jej zahnal do úzkých a ve tváři se lennímu pánovi objevilo zděšení a bezmoc. ,,Nemohu...“ V odchodu mu zabránilo sevření na lemu šatu. Zastavil se.<br/>„Sho, prosím...“ Upřel oči do zad mladíka mířícího ke dveřím a jeho zraněný, však bojovný pohled, hovořil za všechno. Něco bylo špatně a Shouya mu nechtěl nebo nemohl nic říct. Yutaro vstal za ním nejrychleji jak dokázal a chytil ho za kousek yukaty nad jeho obi. Byl jako světluška pohupující se v hluboké tmě, jediným zdrojem, který jej vedl skrze zrádný les. Třebaže jej mohl vést přímo do záhuby. Nesměl ho pustit. ,,Mne jen mrzí, že nevím, co se děje. Chováte se jinak než tehdy. Co jsem udělal? Řekl jsem snad něco špatně?“ Vydechl, jeho levé noze se nečekaná zátěž vůbec nepozdávala a nepříjemně mu v ní bodalo. Přecenil své síly, ale nechtěl ho nechat odejít. Už ne. Ne kvůli své slabosti. I tak se vidí strašně málo… ,,Nevím o vás vůbec nic. Pokaždé, když se snažím prolomit tu zeď, tak utečete. Dříve jsme  spolu celé měsíce byli každý den, myslíte si snad, že nepoznám, když se něčemu vyhýbáte? Chci jen pravdu, nic víc.“<br/>,,Bude lepší, když tomu tak už zůstane. Ušetříš si mnoho bolesti.“ <br/>,,Jak to můžete vědět? Bolest je součástí života a pokud mi to, co přede mnou tajíte, způsobí agónii, tak ať. Chci ji podstoupit ve vší míře a prožít ji. Kvůli vám.“ V hrsti sevřel lem jeho haori, jako by to byla chatrná větvička dělící ho od pádu do hluboké propasti. ,,Nestojím snad za víc? Co takhle „chyběl jsi mi“ nebo „jsem rád, že jsi v pořádku“? Ne? Co se stalo? Máte zpět svůj domov, svou moc a postavení. Tak proč mi nemůžete věnovat o kousek víc ze svého drahocenného času nebo vlídného slova? Tohle není ten muž, který před rokem opouštěl branku do mého domu.“<br/>Daimyó zastal, dlaň opřenou o rám posuvných dveří. ,,Pamatuješ, co jsem ti tehdy řekl?" Podíval se mu do očí, třebaže ho to trápilo. Musí mu odhalit alespoň podstatu pravdy. ,,Jsi má slabina, a to si nemohu dovolit. Ne tady." <br/>„Změnil jsem se. Nejsem tak slabý, abych neustále potřeboval něčí ochranu. Dokážu se o sebe postarat. Měl by jste už konečně podívat i na to, co chcete vy, ne to, co chce země.“ Tělo s náhlou aktivitou nesouhlasilo a světem probleskovaly jiskřičky a barevné skvrny cestující přes zorné pole. Brzy si bude muset znova sednout nebo si najít nějakou oporu. Nedokázal však přerušit oční kontakt v momentě, kdy mu byl aspoň o krůček blíže než jindy. Byl nesmírně rád za bolest, kterou viděl v jeho očích, indikovala, že mu přece na něm aspoň trochu záleželo. Aspoň si připouštěl jeho existenci. Byl slabý jako moucha, teď by se neubránil ani dítěti, jeho slova jej zabolela. Proč ho nebral jako rovnocenného? Možná se s ním vážně zahazoval zbytečně a teď se chtěl zbavit koule na noze. ,,Už nikdo vám ten život nevrátí...“ <br/>,,Věci se změnily.“ Daimyó se vymanil z jeho sevření. ,,Nezáleží na tom, co chci já.“ Do jeho hlasu se k tragičnosti vloudil rozhodný a neústupný tón. Připomínal mu jeho místo, kdesi hluboko pod ním. Dobře věděl, že tím způsobuje bolest jim oběma. Bylo to však nevyhnutelné, aby si udržel odstup a ušetřil je oba zbytečnému utrpení. ,,To, co se tehdy stalo... Je to pryč. Jakmile se uzdravíš, naše cesty se opět rozdělí. Chci, abys mé rozhodnutí respektoval." Odsunul dveře a nechal mladíka samotného se svými rozjitřenými a zmatenými pocity. <br/>Dostalo se mu jediného pohledu, než opět osaměl. Z bolavých rtů mu splynul beznadějný povzdech. Zamrzl očima na dřevěném vzoru těch bezmocných dveří ve snaze zpracovat všechny čerstvé vjemy, v tom mu ale do levého spánku strašně bodlo a on pochopil, že ho to všechno příliš vyčerpává a tělo ještě není připravené na takové vypětí. Uvolnil si napětí v těle, až klesl zpět na lůžko a přivřel oči, aby ta bolest aspoň trochu polevila a přestala pulzovat. Ona se však jen tak snadno nevzdala a pro jistotu začala pozvolně a plíživě připomínat svá působiště v nezhojených ranách končetin i hrudníku. Jeho vrásky se útrpně prohloubily ještě víc.<br/>Proč se vůbec snažil, když zas a znovu narážel na odmítnutí? <br/>Ne. Nebylo to čisté odmítnutí. Z řeči jeho těla pramenil jeden pocit, zatímco slova vyjadřovala druhý a v konečném důsledku se tyto dvě poloviny svářely v chaotickou rozpolcenost. Cítil, že nechybělo málo a ta zeď by se zbortila a odhalila surové jádro. Možná kdyby byl odvážnější, neústupnější… Ne. Chtěl tomu dát čas a trpělivě vyčkávat. Avšak nemohl se zbavit té pochyby, že když tak učiní, jen ztratí čas zoufáním si nad něčím, co v první řadě nemělo být. Že tu existoval nějaký velmi důležitý důvod, proč s ním daimyó takto jednal. <br/>Potřeboval bych se s někým poradit. S někým, kdo ho zná mnohem víc a delší dobu, pokud vůbec někdo takový je. <br/>Věděl, že je něco špatně. Hodně špatně. Jako kdyby mluvil pouze se stínem člověka, kterého tehdy potkal. Viděl tu masku úsměvu a vystupování, ale té bytosti chyběla hloubka. Kdyby se jej dotkl, jeho prsty projdou skrz a obraz se rozplyne. Bylo tu snad něco, co mu Shouya neříkal? Jistě, během jejich společně strávených měsíců mu byl poskytnut jakýsi vhled do toho, jakým skutečně byl, nebo alespoň do té stránky, kterou mu daimyó ukazoval prostřednictvím svých příběhů, ale nepochybně dosáhl pouze špičky ledovce, jehož drtivá většina i nadále dlela v ledových hloubkách oceánu. Potřeboval by se s někým poradit. S někým, kdo ho zná mnohem víc a delší dobu, pokud vůbec někdo takový existoval. <br/>Kulhavě došel k jedné ze skříněk, nešikovně roztřesenými prsty vytáhl tabákové náčiní, zapálil tabák v dýmce ohněm jedné z lamp a vyčerpaně si sedl. Na spánek neměl ani pomyšlení. V mysli měl po jeho poslední větě absolutně prázdno. Co měl dělat? Bojovat za své zájmy. Ale za jakou cenu? A jaká cesta přinese nejméně obětí? <br/>Iritovaně vydechl obláček dýmu. Lidské vztahy jsou tak složitá věc… <br/>Hodnou chvíli přemýšlel nad svými dalšími kroky, potom dokouřil a vyměnil náčiní za štětec a kus papíru. Ten rozdělil na dvě poloviny, na každou z nich v matném světle svíce rozhodnými tahy napsal dva dopisy  a zkontroloval je. Potom listy složil a schoval na bezpečné místo pod polštář. Toto bude možnost číslo jedna, řekl si. A možnost číslo dvě... se uvidí. Musel postupovat pomalu, po jednotlivých krocích. Tak, jak byl při své práci zvyklý. Stačila jedna neopatrnost a vše by se zničilo.<br/>Pomalu se převlékl, tak obratně, jak jen to v jeho stavu šlo. Zhasl lampy a z futonu sledoval v tlumeném světle měsíce kresbu dřeva na stropě. Tmavé linie, lehce rozvlněné a obklopující místa po sucích se ztrácely ve stínu v rozích pokoje. Určitě byl vytvořený už dávno. Dříve, než sám spatřil světlo tohoto světa. Stejně tak stěny nasákly příběhy předchozích obyvatel. Jak rád by jim naslouchal… Kolikrát již slunce v pravidelném cyklu dopadalo na prkna podlahy a opět se z ní s příchodem noci stahovalo? Čí nohy po ní kráčely? Takové a jiné zvláštní otázky tanuly na jeho vyčerpáním ojíněné mysli, dokud ho po krutém boji nepřemohl spánek.</p><p>***</p><p>Sotva se vrátil do svého pokoje, na stole na něj čekal rozepsaný dopis. Inkoust už zaschl, a kdyby po liniích přejel prstem, nic by na něm neulpělo. Stále by byly hladké a nepřerušené. Nemohl si však dovolit práci dál odkládat, a tak k němu zasedl, namočil štětec do tuže rozetřené v kamenné mističce a na spodní okraj připojil svůj podpis a pečeť.<br/>Blížila se ta část roku, kterou měl trávit v hlavním městě, jak nařizoval systém střídavé služby. Tento proces vyžadoval obrovské finanční náklady, protože musel přesunout část své posádky a vydržovat si sídlo v Edu zároveň se svým stálým domovským. Shogun měl tak jistou kontrolu nad jednotlivými provinciemi a zajistil, aby si daimyó nemohli hromadit bohatství a zároveň byli v hlavním městě k dispozici jako přídavná vojenská posádka. Obvykle se tak dělo každý druhý rok, ale někteří daimyó trávili v Edu půl roku a půl roku ve své domovině. Častější přesuny vyžadovaly větší náklady. Zatímco byli mimo hlavní město, museli u dvora nechat své manželky a potomky jako rukojmí a záruku jistoty, že se po dobu svého pobytu v domovské provincii nepokusí o vzpouru. Zvláště se tak jednalo s potenciálně nebezpečnými tozama2 daimyó. Na ně ostatní pohlíželi jako na možnou hrozbu a bylo třeba je obzvlášť znevýhodnit.<br/>,,Neviděli jsme se celý den a ani mi nevěnuješ pozdrav?“ <br/>Kolem ramen se mu ovinuly hubené paže v dlouhých rukávech červeného hedvábného kimona zdobeného zlatou nití. Na šíji ucítil teplý dotek rtů, pak se přítomnost vzdálila a přesunula drobnými kroky přímo před něj. Setkal se s tůňkami lemovanými dlouhými černými řasami a úsměvem na drobné tváři s jemnými rysy, které vynikly díky vlasům spleteným na temeni do drdolu zlatými jehlicemi a sponou. Ani si nevšiml, kdy přišla nebo zda tu byla už když zasedl k dopisu.<br/>,,Odpusť, Kasumi. Měl jsem náročný den.“<br/>,,Jistěže.“ Dívka se posadila ke k shamisenu, uchopila jej a prsty s ladností pohladily napnuté struny, provázené krátkou údernou melodií. Působila zamyšleně a on jako obvykle nedokázal poznat, co se za jejím úsměvem doopravdy skrývá. <br/>,,Zlobíš se?“ Odložil dopis a vstal, aby si u malého umyvadla v koutku umyl ruce od inkoustu a z tváře opláchl únavu, která se na ní neodbytně usadila. Stále se nemohl zbavit té směsice emocí ze setkání se svou minulostí.<br/>,,Jak bych mohla?“ Ani nevzhlédla od hraní. ,,Jsi přeci můj daimyó, můj pán. Věci jako osamělost tvé ženy a její pocity, že používáš práci jako únik před ní, jsou nepodstatné ve srovnání s útrapami země a strádajícími rolníky.“<br/>,,Nech si tu ironii.“ Nevěděl, zda si ta slova přebrat ironicky nebo zcela vážně. Kasumi byla velmi striktně a konzervativně vychovaná žena, aby v budoucnu stála po boku nějakého pána a byla mu oporou. Jakmile ji však měl příležitost hlouběji poznat, zjistil, že není tak nevinná a za překrásnou maskou se skrývá umíněnost a nabroušený jazýček. Dobře uměla skrývat své záměry a podusit ho o chvilku déle ve výčitkách.  ,,Odjíždíš do Nagoyi brzy?“<br/>Kasumi ustala ve hraní a úsměv se stáhl do neurčité linky. Prsty zamrzly na strunách. ,,Ještě před Tanabatou3.“ Odmlčela se a pozorovala, jak se Shouya vysvléká z haori a odkládá katanu i wakizashi. Cítila, že jej něco trápí, ale měla strach se zeptat. <br/>Když se před rokem stala ta nemilá událost, byla nucena se uchýlit zpět do bezpečí svého rodného města. Daimyó se po měsících vrátil, avšak začal se k ní chovat o poznání chladněji a lhostejněji. <br/>Její otec byl vážně nemocný a ministři si žádali její přítomnosti v hlavním městě provincie Owari pro případ nutnosti dostání následnické povinnosti. Sama sice nemohla zastat takovou funkci, ale protože byla provdána, vznikla by tak spojením obou území silná aliance napříč Japonskem. Obávala se o jeho zdraví, ačkoliv s ní po smrti matky nejednal příliš vlídně a cítila se odstrčená v péči chův a dvorních dam. Kvůli zachování míru mezi rody Oda a Takeda se musela provdat za Shingenova nejmladšího syna a odcestovat daleko na sever do Mutsu, když Shouya utekl po bojích. Do provincie Kai, kterou si mezitím oficiálně rozdělil nějaký malý rod, už nezavítal ani poté, co jeho otec zemřel. I ona sama byla daleko od domova, v izolaci a bez přátel. Jediným únikem z šedé reality byly prosté světské záliby, které příslušely ženám.<br/>,,Jak probíhá vyjednávání s Uesugi?“<br/>,,Toho banditu jsem zajal kvůli výslechu. Kagekatsu bude jistě dobře naladěn, až obdrží zprávu o neúspěchu svého oddílu.“<br/>,,Co jsi udělal?!“ Dívka pohoršeně zalapala po dechu a vstala z pokleku u nástroje. ,,Takže je pravda, co Koichi říkal. Prostě jsi všechny popravil a teď děláš ukvapené závěry? Co když ho vězníš neprávem? A proto se mi vyhýbáš už od příjezdu? Aby ses mi nemusel zpovídat a čelit mi jako chlap?“<br/>,,Nebyla jiná možnost. A nevyhýbám se ti. Jsem zaneprázdněný.“<br/>,,Ale byla, jen jsi ji odmítal vidět!“ Kasumi k němu ve spěchu přistoupila. ,,Starý pán Date byl  spojenec Uesugi, společně se vzepřeli shogunátu. Jsou jedním z nejmocnějších klanů, ovládají důležité obchodní cesty na souši i na moři. Mohli jsme s nimi uzavřít dohodu, diplomaticky a formálně. Ne na základně mylných domněnek konat po svém a zajmout, koho se ti zrovna zachce. Co když je to někdo vlivný? Nemůžeš-“<br/>,,Teď je jiná doba, Kasumi,“ přerušil ji klidným tónem, třebaže dívka neměla daleko ke křiku. ,,Museli jsme pokleknout a stejně tak i jiné rody. Už tak nám Ieyasu omezil obchod tím, že povolil některým evropským lodím přistát jen na jihu v Nagasaki. To on tehdy v Sendai podporoval ten převrat a nastrčil špehy, aby mě zavraždili a mohl si sem dosadit někoho, kdo se dá snadno ovládat jako loutka.“<br/>,,Neměl jsi žádné důkazy.“<br/>,,Pokus o mé vylákání a list s jeho podpisem, co se ten muž pokusil zničit, mi jako dostatečný důkaz stačí. Ta banda šla neomylně přes půl země doprostřed divočiny, vyrabovali obydlený statek, aby si v něm zřídili tábor. Někdo jim dal přesné údaje, někdo, kdo věděl, kde jsem celé ty měsíce přebýval. Šli na jistotu. I kdyby to byla jen hloupá shoda náhod a nastrčených věcí, tak velmi nepravděpodobná, nemyslíš?“ Viděl její vzdorný pohled a jak se chystá mu oponovat, tak pokračoval: ,,Udělal jsem správnou věc. Ten muž si nezaslouží řádný soud za všechnu tu řezničinu, kterou se bavil. Mohl jsem ho zabít a nikomu by nechyběl. Viděl jsem jeho práci a na jeho hlavu byla shogunátem vypsaná odměna. Někdo nevinný by neměl takovou pověst.“ <br/>,,Každý si zaslouží spravedlivý rozsudek a neměl jsi na to právo. Musíme ho předat autoritám. Co chceš tímhle získat? Co doufáš, že získáš?“<br/>,,Sám nevím,“ přiznal. ,,Chci jen... pravdu.“  <br/>,,Vidíš problémy tam, kde nejsou. Jen si zahráváš s bakufu a bude tě to stát moc, tentokrát už definitivně. Sho, tohle jednání se ti nepodobá. Násilím si respekt nezískáš. Proč mi neřekneš, co tíží tvou duši?“ V mateřsky starostlivém gestu položila dlaň na jeho tvář a zpříma se podívala do očí, ve snaze nalézt v nich pravdu. Nic však neviděla, jen tmu. ,,Jsem tvá manželka a je mou povinností vyslechnout tě a ulehčit tvému břemenu, pokud je to v mé moci. Nemluvíš se mnou od doby, kdy ses vrátil. Copak jsem ti protivná? Nenávidíš mne?“<br/>Ticho se lezavě rozlézalo po pokoji. Náhlé rozhořčení jen velmi neochotně ustupovalo, ale když se tak stalo, jeho postoj se uvolnil. Oheň pohasínal a znovu se mu vybavila neuskutečněná touha, jak sprška horké krve dopadla na udusanou trávu. ,,Víš dobře, že tak to není, Kasumi.“ <br/>,,Kdo je ten kluk? Někdo důležitý?“<br/>Na to nedokázal odpovědět. ,,Máš pravdu,“ připustil a ze rtů mu splynul povzdech. Nedokázal čelit jejím pátravým očím. Vtiskl jí do hřbet ruky polibek a sevřel drobné útlé prsty ve svých. ,,Nechal jsem se ovládnout vlastními vnitřními pohnutkami.“ Ani když večer dokončil všechny své povinnosti dne, aby mohl ulehnout s čistou myslí, nedařilo se mu spát nerušeně celou noc. Marně se snažil dopátrat příčiny. Snad za to mohla ta spousta starostí, tíha stovek osudů, které na něm závisely. <br/>Kasumi pokývla a shovívavě se usmála. ,,Dej si čaj, dokud je ještě teplý. Je vařený z meduňky a kozlíku a měl by uklidnit každou rozjitřenou mysl.“ Políbila jej na tvář a kimono se pod ní rozprostřelo jako rudé okvětní lístky kolem žlutého středu, když opět poklekla k shamisenu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nový přítel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Na scéně se objevuje Koichi se svou zářnou přítomností.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kolem poledne ho probudila ošetřovatelka, aby mu zkontrolovala rány a umyla tělo od slané vrstvy potu ze zimnice a horeček. Mohl se tak vykoupat v kádi studené vody, jen ruce držel na okraji, aby se obvazy nenamočily, zatímco mýdlo odvádělo z kůže nečistoty. <br/>Během těch několika dní se sešité rány začaly zacelovat, jak okraje kůže znovu přirůstaly k sobě v podivných deformacích. Nedělal si iluze, že by mu nezůstaly jizvy. Vnímal je jako součást sebe, svého příběhu, své minulosti. Něco, co mu, když na to pohlédl, připomnělo, jak k nim přišel, co v těch chvílích cítil a na co myslel. Snažil se prsty dělat menší pohyby, aby se do nich vrátil cit. I za cenu překonání bolesti, která je provázela. Dělal malé pokroky, hlavně díky své silné vůli. I tak ho často přepadaly záchvaty bezmoci a myšlenky na nejhorší. Nesměl dovolit, aby se stal neschopným mrzákem, který není dobrý ani k rolnické práci na poli a sotva udrží pero.<br/>Žena též přinesla jídlo a on poslušně vypil všechen teplý vývar. Nechávat zbytky bylo obzvlášť dětinské a neslušné. Polévka voněla po zázvoru a miso, nebyla vůbec hustá a bez nudlí, snáze stravitelná a ne tak velký šok pro prázdný žaludek, protože celé dny nebyl schopný nic pozřít, aniž by se mu udělalo nevolno. Kvůli obvázaným rukám, které se třásly při svírají lžíce, se musel nechat krmit jako dítě, ale ženu to vůbec nevyvedlo z míry. Byla na péči o nemocné zvyklá a jakkoliv nechutný pohled ji nemohl vyděsit. Za léta své služby jistě viděla hnisající rány, maso odpadávající z kostí i oddělené končetiny.<br/>Opustila ho až navečer, poté, co si povídali. Byla pro něj vítanou společností a jediným pojítkem s okolním světem. Zřejmě konečně odešla domů, za svou rodinou a za zaslouženým odpočinkem od těžké práce. Zůstal tak sám v tichém rozlehlém pokoji. Už mnohokrát přemýšlel nad tím, že by vstal z postele a vyplížil se na průzkum. Jeho zvědavá dětská dušička jej k tomu horlivě ponoukala. Nechtěl se tu přeci unudit k smrti, dokud se neuzdraví, že? Mohl by tak nepozorovaně nahlédnout do zdejšího života, zjistit, čím se daimyó zabývá a kde pobývá… Od toho nápadu však raději prozatím upustil. Nevyznal by se tu a co kdyby už netrefil zpět do pokoje?<br/>Netrvalo dlouho, než zaslechl blížící se kroky a na papírové výplni dveří se vykreslil stín. Kdo to mohl být? Během toho krátkého momentu se mu hlavou prohnalo několik scénářů, jeden horší než druhý.<br/>Do pokoje přišel zvláštní mladík. Byl poměrně vysoký, hubený a postavou připomínal kočku. Vlasy měl po samurajsku svázané v týlu a na sobě oděv se znakem jednotek zdejšího lenního pána. Zřejmě tedy musel patřit k jeho družině či osobní stráži. Kůže napjatá na lebce bez jediné vrásky nebo známky tuku prozrazovala, že vedl velmi aktivní život a musel být ještě velmi mladý. Byl jeho první návštěvou za celou dobu uzdravování, když nepočítal ošetřovatelku a zdejšího pána. Zdálo se,  že jeho přítomnost tu nikoho nezajímala a život v Sendai šel dál svým nerušeným tempem.<br/> ,,Vítejte,“ povídal Yutaro opatrně a čekal, až se představí. Nevypadal nebezpečně, přesto se měl na pozoru. Neměl sice u sebe svůj meč ani žádnou jinou zbraň, byl ale ochotný se bránit čímkoliv, co bylo po ruce. Třeba i nočníkem, kdyby došlo na nejhorší.<br/>Příchozí se usadil vedle lůžka a s odpovědí si dal načas. Vzal si polštářek a po krátkém rozmýšlení ještě další, aby se o ně mohl opřít. ,,Jmenuji se Niiyama Koichi," představil se, ruce si položil volně do klína.  ,,Jsem velitelem osobní stráže mého pána a dovolil bych si i tvrdit, že mě daimyó považuje za blízkého přítele. Také jsem byl na tvé záchranné akci a přivedl tě sem." V jeho slovech a způsobu, jakým se posadil, nebyla ani stopa po nadřazenosti, spíše jen přátelskost a nenucenost, stejně tak v jeho úsměvu. Ani trochu do chladnosti a upjatosti paláce nezapadal.<br/> ,,Těší mne, jsem Ame Yutaro.“ Odmlčel se a otočil se tělem více ke Koichimu. Obvázané dlaně si položil na zem před sebe, prsty směřujícími vzájemně k sobě do stříšky a hluboce se poklonil, až se čelem dotkl bambusové podlahy. Hojící se rány začaly křičet a skřípat bolestí, ale teď měly společenské konvence přednost před jeho zdravotním stavem. O to víc, že jeho úmysly pocházely z útrob srdce a ne z předstíraného či vynuceného respektu. ,,Upřímně děkuji za záchranu mého života. Jsem vám hluboce zavázaný.“ Mimoděk si pomyslel, že tenhle mladík s poměrně dívčími rysy musí být jiný, než se na první pohled zdá. Hádal by mu tak přes dvacet, nejvíc pětadvacet. Nepůsobil ani jako nějaký velký bojovník, který by se dokázal kolem sebe ohánět a sekat hlavy. Měl hubené nohy, zpod yukaty šly vidět vystouplé klíční kosti a určitě byl pod ní takříkajíc kost a kůže. Zřejmě nepodlehl bohémské pohodlnosti šlechty, která si často dopřávala pití a honosného tučného jídla. Kdyby to viděla nějaká dobrosrdečná matka od dětí, určitě by ho zahrnula hromadou jídla, aby nabral síly a vyrostl. <br/>Koichi se rozesmál, bez známky ironie. Pak si jen povzdechl a zavrtěl hlavou, jako by si právě v duchu sám pro sebe řekl nějaký skvělý vtip. Jemně ho vzal za ruku a prohlédl si obvazy. Vznášela se nad nimi nějaká vůně, snad z bylin, v níž byla drsná látka vypraná. ,,Proč tak formálně? Nemusíš se mi za to hned klanět. Nejsem tu ani žádným váženým pánem, který by holí trestal každý neohnutý hřbet,“ poznamenal. ,,Přišel jsem se na tebe podívat. Ze zdvořilosti i ze zvědavosti. Prý by se ti to mělo tak do několika týdnů úplně zahojit. To jsem rád, byl jsi na tom vážně bledě, když jsme tě sem vezli. A že to bylo daleko." Usmál se ještě zářivěji, pokud to vůbec šlo. ,,Je slušnost se přijít podívat, když jsi venku z nejhoršího. Ty rány vypadaly příšerně. Slyšel jsem, že jsi byl skoro jednou nohou na druhé straně, hlavně kvůli tomu jedu. Už jsem tak trochu doufal, že se setkáš s mojí prabábou a budeš ji ode mne pozdravovat. Nikdy by nevěřila, že to dotáhnu takhle daleko a nestane se ze mě pouliční zlodějíček." <br/>Yutaro znejistěl nad přívalem informací a především nad neformálností a sdílností, se kterou k němu od samého začátku tenhle mladík přistupoval. Byla předstíraná, aby se k němu dostal blíž a v pohodlné nepozornosti něco vyzvěděl? Seděl tu před ním další člověk zapletený do dvorních intrik? Paranoidní opatrnost mu velela nepolevit na ostražitosti, raději se chovat zdrženlivě a neprozradit toho o sobě příliš. Co když to ale tenhle kluk myslel vážně? Co když si s ním prostě jen přišel popovídat jako přítel s přítelem? Jeho přítomnost byla vlahá a objala ho jako slunce vysvítající po dlouhém zamračeném dni. Ale snad mu to jen  tak připadalo po dnech samoty, kdy jedinou jeho návštěvou byla ošetřovatelka. <br/>Narovnal se a plachýma očima bezhlesně sledoval, jak zkoumá jeho ruce. Nevěděl, co si o tom náhlém gestu myslet. Ty Koichiho byly tenké, šlachovité a neobvykle bledé. Asi netráví mnoho času na slunci, problesklo mu hlavou. Což v tak vysoké pozici nedávalo smysl, musel mít sotva čas spát. A také byl hodně upovídaný a ne chladný, jak by od vojáka vycvičeného v přísném režimu očekával. <br/>Kývl ke svému levému rameni. ,,Tohle bude bohužel trvat trochu déle a nejspíš se i v budoucnu budou sem tam ozývat bolesti. Dlaně budou brzy v pořádku a na prstech zůstanou jizvy. Doufám, že mi to nijak neovlivní držení meče.“ Zachtělo se mu cvičení. Už to bylo příliš dlouho, co necítil svištění čepele, jak si proráží svou cestu vzduchem, jak se svaly napínají a dech těžkne námahou, to vzrušení v krvi, bolest po zásahu, kterému se nevyhnul vlivem své neobratnosti… <br/>,,Můžeš zatím dělat jiné věci,“ nadhodil Koichi. ,,Tady je vždy co na práci, kromě neustálých bojů a šarvátek a jejich řešení. Nebo úředničiny a skládání básní pro krásné dámy." Mladý velitel stále pozoroval a hodnotil cizince před sebou, ale neřekl své myšlenky nahlas. ,,Až se uzdravíš, Sendai oplývá čajovnami, hostinci, nevěstinci… Máme tu dokonce i divadlo, i když ne nějaké nóbl či oficiální. Cokoliv si vzpomeneš. Kdybych já měl týdny zůstávat zavřený v jedné místnosti a jen ležet v posteli, zbláznil bych se. Musí to být nuda. Co tady celou tu dobu děláš?“<br/>„Daimyó mi sem občas dá přinést nějaké knihy, ale kromě toho musím trávit všechen čas tady.“ Yutaro nespokojeně stiskl rty. Od toho dne, kdy ho poprvé přišel navštívit, se tu Shouya neukázal. Připomínal si, že musí mít spoustu problémů, které mají přednost před soukromými záležitostmi, ale nemohl se zbavit pocitu, že se mu daimyó prostě vyhýbal a nechtěl s ním nic mít. Snad byl neoprávněný. Cítil při tom pomyšlení lítost. Během jeho pobytu na venkově si na denní přítomnost samuraje zvykl a jen neochotně ji pouštěl a celé měsíce se smiřoval s myšlenkou, že se vše změní. Teď se nacházeli ve stejném městě, odděleni jen několika zdmi, ale přeci se s ním nevídával. <br/>,,Knihy jsou pro učence. A poezie je šíleně nudná. Pokud v ní nejsou hambatinky i s ilustracemi.“<br/>,,Naštěstí tu mám výhled na krásnou zahradu na dvoře, ta mi to vše vynahrazuje.“ Yutaro se odmlčel a zahleděl se směrem k oknu, jako by chtěl zdůraznit svá slova, ve skutečnosti si však chtěl dopřát krátkou přestávku, aby se mohl obrátit na Koichiho s dalším tématem. ,,Jak je to s momentálními konflikty? Vůbec nevím, co se venku děje, Nikdo mi nic neříká, jako kdybych byl nepřátelský zajatec.“ Frustrovalo ho to, nebyl na takovou izolaci zvyklý. Díky svému zaměstnání k němu informace pronikaly úplně přirozeně a ta neschopnost spojená s bezmocí ho proto vyváděla z míry. Mohl tu jen ležet a spoléhat na ostatní, dokonce si ani nemohl zapálit dýmku, dopřát čaj, cvičit nebo vyjít z pokoje. Neudržel v prstech štětec na kaligrafii. Jako by ho odsunuli z první linie někam dozadu do stanu pro zálohu. Nebo hůř – pro malomocné.<br/>,,Můj pán velmi nerad sdílí informace, o sobě či o jiných. Sám víš, jak je důležité nepouštět si pusu na špacír." Koichi trochu změnil polohu, odložil si katanu vedle a rozpustil si vlasy svázané do drdolu. Rozcuchané, lehce zvlněné pramínky si prohrábl prsty, aby si je jakž takž urovnal. Neúspěšně. ,,Je tu několik odbojových skupin, ale po tom, co udělal s tou poslední, je snazší se s nimi vypořádat. Probíhají výslechy, a tak se z jednoho kamene přeskakuje na druhý směrem k břehu. Mori dali od Uesugi ruce pryč a daimyó dal do Echiga formálně vyslat posla. Vůbec celé tohle období teď provázejí nepokoje a v ostatních krajích tomu není jinak. Jako kdyby sjednocení ani nikdy neproběhlo. Ale podle mých informací je tvá rodina v bezpečí a tvůj pán ví o tom, co se stalo. Pomáhá nám, jak se dá. Jistě ti poskytne azyl, až odsud budeš chtít odejít a uchýlit se se svou rodinou stranou od všeho. Můžeš jim poslat dopis, až se uzdravíš. Nebo mi nadiktuješ, co chceš napsat, a já se toho ujmu, pokud nejsi ochotný to svěřit kdekomu a bude se jednat o nějaké citlivé informace. Jsem jedna velká skříňka na tajemství, jen zahodíš klíč a nikdo mě neodemkne."<br/>Yutaro se musel usmát. Pak na tom tedy byli podobně. „Děkuji. Nesnažím se vyzvídat, ale frustruje mě, že ani nevím, co se kolem mě děje. Nejsem na to zvyklý, vždycky jsem byl ve středu všech informací. Nemluvě o tom, že kdyby se něco vážně událo, byl bych úplně bezmocný. Neudržím meč, hned tak odsud neodejdu...“ Všiml si drobné vrásky, která se mu zformovala mezi obočím. Asi ho něco sužovalo. Kromě toho byl však úplně uvolněný. Asi měli u dvora takový zvyk nebo už od dětství cvičili budoucí vojáky, aby nedávali emoce nijak zvlášť najevo. I daimyó byl tajemný jako archa úmluvy, ale Koichi proti němu působil mnohem otevřeněji a tak nějak lidštěji. ,,Znáte se dlouho?“ Možná by se neměl tolik vyptávat, ale nedokázal odolat. Otevřelo se před ním okno do Shouyova světa z jiné perspektivy, až příliš lákavé na to, aby ho nechal jen tak ležet.<br/>,,Už z dospívání. Tehdy jsem přišel do Sendai hledat práci, a tak jsme se spřátelili," odpověděl stručně Koichi, možná až příliš, ale aspoň tak vystihl to nejdůležitější. Pak dodal: ,,Po tom, co ho starý pán adoptoval, nebylo jednoduché si v cizím městě najít přátele. Nikoho tady neznal, a přitom byl velmi společenský a určitě chtěl s někým sdílet své myšlenky. Alespoň to mají s Kasumi společné. Jen ona často trpí na výbuchy vzteku. To potom odnáší nádobí a nejbližší služebná, hlavně Miko, ale ta už je na to zvyklá a zatlačí slzu.“ Podivil se Yutarovu nechápavému pohledu. Zřejmě o zdejším pánovi takřka nic nevěděl, ale nebyl si jistý, kolik smí prozradit. Co když ho daimyó držel v nevědomosti záměrně? ,,Kasumi je pánova manželka. Nepřísluší mi ale prozrazovat příběhy druhých a sám nevím, co přesně k sňatku vedlo, zda šlo o lásku nebo vytvoření aliance. Jsou svoji už roky,“ podotkl. ,,Měl by ses zeptat jeho, získat informace přímo od zdroje, abych náhodou nešířil něco, co není tak docela pravda. Víš, jak se často zkreslují, čím více uší o nich slyší a ústa je předávají dál. Těžko pak zjistíš, kde je pravda.“<br/>Manželka... Jistěže nějakou měl, vždyť přeci míval i dceru a k plození dětí je zapotřebí muže a ženy. Při té myšlence se mu cosi v hrudi sevřelo, jako kdyby jej udeřila nárazová vlna ledového příboje. Uvědomil si, zas a znovu, že o něm absolutně nic nevěděl, navzdory času, který spolu strávili. Tehdy to, co si nalhával jako vzájemné, mohlo být pouhé poblouznění a Shouya celou tu dobu ve skutečnosti vedl docela jiný život, jímž neměl být kluk nízkého původu součástí... „Rozumím,“ hlesl prázdně. Rozhodl se  tom víc nerýpat. Tato informace úplně stačila a navíc měl pocit, že by z Koichiho i tak víc nedostal.<br/>Zahleděl se na své vlastní obvázané ruce. Sice ho Shouya zachránil, ale i tak to bylo jen splacení starého dluhu a teď už se jen čekalo na to, až bude schopný existovat bez ustavičné asistence druhých. Cožpak už pro něj neměl žádnou cenu? Byl jen přítěží, prostředkem ke krátkodobému pobavení? Jistě, rád s ním trávil chvíle, ale pořád tu visely ty pochybnosti, hlodaly v něm jako červ ve shnilém jablku a našeptávaly, že pro lenního pána prostě není dost dobrý, urozený, možná ani přitažlivý. Že tehdy šlo jen o krátké pomatení smyslů, které vedlo až k osudovému polibku. A přitom na něj celou dobu čekala žena. Jedná hořká vzpomínka za druhou připomínaly časy, kdy si ještě byli blízcí a všechno se zdálo mnohem upřímnější. Byla to jen iluze?<br/>Koichi mlčel a nechával jej vstřebat skutečnost, až se ticho stávalo neúnosným. Poté s úsměvem prohodil: ,,Nemáš hlad nebo žízeň? Tady se moc na pohodlí nedbá, jen to základní, co stačí k životu. Měl bys jít ven, sluníčko ti prospěje. Třeba i s doprovodem. A musíme si ho užít, dokud nepadne první sníh. Loňská zima byla vážně tvrdá." Ačkoliv do té doby měli času dost a léto bylo zrovna v plné síle. Těšil se na Tanabatu, až bude moci pověsit papírek se svým přáním na bambusy u řeky. <br/>„Dal bych si něco,“ přitakal Yutaro. Pomyšlení na jídlo mu rozhodně nebylo proti srsti. Sice nebyl nijak závratně hladový, ale na nějakou dobrotu se místo vždy najde. V očích se mu zableskla mladická nezbednost. Strava v paláci byla něco dočista jiného než doma, kdy občas chodil na lov a Haruko navařila, co nakoupila na trhu nebo sklidila ze zahrádky. ,,Nepohrdnu hlavně sladkým.“ <br/>,,Tak já pro něco dojdu. Snad to zase nebude samá zelenina a dostaneme z přídělů kus masa. Odvážní válečníci jako my musí jíst víc masa, určitě jsi samá kost a nic moc svaly, že?"<br/>,,Ty máš sám co mluvit,“ odvětil za mizejícím mladíkem v žertu a ještě z chodby slyšel jeho smích.<br/>Koichi se na moment vytratil, ale netrvalo dlouho a dveře se zase odsunuly a vešel s velkým obdélníkovým dřevěným podnosem. Se spokojeným úsměvem a veselým ,,tak jsem tu“ položil tác s plátky sashimi1 a nakládaným daikonem2 k jeho nohám, usadil se naproti, podal mu jeden pár hůlek a druhý nechal sobě. Jal se se spojenými dlaněmi poděkovat kami za přízeň a dobré jídlo, poté však uviděl, jak Yutaro bezradně kouká na hůlky. ,,Vážně, připomínáš mi ptáčátko, co vypadlo z hnízda a nemůže se dostat zpátky,“ pronesl se smíchem, zatímco ho krmil. ,,Neměl bys ruce nechat zahálet, jinak v nich nadobro ztratíš sílu a cit. Začni s malými činnostmi a postupuj k těm náročnějším.“<br/>,,Cvičím, ale není to tak jednoduché, jak si myslíš.“<br/>,,Ale kušuj, Yutaro. Jenom výmluvy. Nesmíš se tak podceňovat. Sebedůvěrou vše začíná a na ní se pak může stavět.“<br/>Koichiho volný čas vypršel v podvečer, kdy se musel odebrat na noční hlídku jižní brány. Yutaro mu byl za jeho společnost opravdu vděčný. Bylo to vítané osvěžení a navíc měl skutečně zajímavou osobnost - kombinaci nevinné veselosti a holé upřímnosti s vůní čehosi hlubšího, temnějšího. Nepochyboval o tom, že v sobě skrývá mnohem víc, než dával na povrchu najevo. <br/>S podvečerem se blížil i další fragment dne, kdy se i přes své zatrpklé rozpoložení přistihl při čekání na vrznutí dřevěné podlahy, tak, jako každý předchozí večer. Doufal, že se ve svém úsudku nezmýlil. Že touha dohnat čas, o který přišli, bude silnější než zraněná hrdost a cokoliv, co vyvěralo z té předchozí roztržky. Že se konečně dostane na kloub pravdě.<br/>Nikdo však nepřišel.</p><p>***</p><p>Za pár dní na to se Koichi opět ukázal a tentokrát mu místo postarší služky donesl oběd právě on. Nohou odsunul dveře a s tácem v rukách přišel k lazarovi. ,,Nebudu se ani ptát, jestli máš hlad. Určité ano," oznámil místo pozdravu. Položil jídlo před něj a posadil se na své obvyklé místo vedle. ,,Mám ti i zkontrolovat obvazy. Určitě budeš brzy moct čile pobíhat." <br/>Yutaro se zasmál. Už si všiml, že si mladík liboval v jakési dramatičnosti, moc se s ničím nepáral a šel na to přímo. ,,Děkuji. Ty nemáš hlad?“ optal se. Jídlo vypadalo mimořádně lákavě. Čerstvě pečená ryba voněla všude kolem, zřejmě oregano, tymián, zázvor a tak. S ním by se klidně podělil. <br/>,,Už jsem měl. Jen si dej.“ Ze záhybů oblečení si vytáhl vějíř. Bílý s tenkými větvičkami posázenými růžovými třešňovými květy a siluetami sedících ptáků. <br/>Yutaro vzal ze stolku na druhé straně futonu ještě jednu mističku připravenou pro návštěvy a nalil Koichimu do ní zelený čaj. Kvalitnější, než ten, na který byl zvyklý z domu. Vůbec tu všechno bylo tak jiné... Postavil mu ji k překříženým nohám a chopil se hůlek. <br/>Koichi se začal ovívat vějířem, ale čaj si vzal a napil se. Potřeboval by ještě vystydnout, ale nálev byl akorát tak silný. ,,Daimyó ráno odjel a nevypadal moc veselé. Tedy, na své obvyklé poměry. Nevíš o tom něco? Ne, že by mi příslušelo se míchat do soukromých věcí..." <br/>Jeho hůlky zamrzly ve vzduchu a tvář mu zvážněla. ,,Je to… složité,“ zopakoval jednu z posledních vět, kterých se mu dostalo od lenního pána při jejich posledním setkání. Nevěděl, kolik toho může před Koichim odhalit a navíc bylo dost dobře možné, že jeho rozrušení nijak nesouviselo s hádkou. Možná si v tomhle dával Shouya obzvlášť velký pozor. I s ohledem k tomu, že byl Yutaro kvůli spojitosti s ním unesen a téměř připraven o život. Proč se ani slovem nezmínil o tom, že se někam chystá? Nepokládal to za podstatné? Utíkal před ním? Co když se mu Koichi vysměje, že si dělá falešné naděje? Že by on, nízký samuraj bez majetku a vlivu, mohl mít naději získat přízeň lenního pána, který mohl mít kohokoliv, na koho by si ukázal. Koichiho oči však vyzařovaly sebejistotu a jistý záchvěv provokace. Jako by věděl tajemství, co nesmí říct, ale jen čekal, až ho bude smět vyzradit. A určitě tomu tak bylo. Nevěděl vůbec nic, co se dělo za zdmi tohoto pokoje, na rozdíl od něj. Koichi měl daleko větší přehled, navíc byl šílená drbna, jak zjistil během jeho návštěv. ,,Nepohodli jsme se. Kvůli… hlouposti. Od té doby jsem ho neviděl. Choval se divně.“ A vlastně už co jsem tady, dodal v duchu. ,,Neměl jsi jet s ním jakožto vrchní gardista?“<br/>,,Nemusím být všude,“ odbyl ho Koichi ledabyle zřejmě již předem nacvičenou odpovědí, nespokojen nad nedostatkem detailů v odpovědi. ,,O co šlo?" zeptal se zvědavě a zaklapl vějíř. ,,Třeba bych mohl poskytnout pohled z objektivní perspektivy a přispět k řešení. Nerad vidím lidi rozhádané a když si k sobě neumějí najít cestu. Určitě nějaká je, jen ji zatím nevidíš ty ani on. Mlčením nic nezískáš. Jen se všechno zamete pod koberec, kde to začne hnít až dokud nebudete nuceni jednat.“ <br/>„Když jsme byli ještě v mém domě, tak jsme se… sblížili. Vše nasvědčovalo tomu, že je to vzájemné, ale asi jsem se mýlil,“ začal Yutaro nejistě a hůlkou postrkoval zrníčko rýže po talíři. ,,Potom se musel vrátit sem. Nemohl jsem s tím nic dělat. Rok jsme se neviděli a teď asi není velmi nadšený z toho, že mě tu má jako přítěž. Ještě si ani pořádně neupevnil pozici, usilují mu o život a já tu přemítám nad něčím tak nedůležitým jako jsou city. Dělám mu v životě zbytečný chaos. Ale potřebuji vědět, co se děje. Proč se mi vyhýbá? Když už sem za mnou přijde, nezdrží se déle než pár minut. Jsem sobec, když chci víc?“ Nevěděl, jak má lépe shrnout jejich situaci do pár vět. Nechtěl mu na začátek vyprávět celý příběh o tom, jak je daimyó nedotknutelný a jak sám pochybuje, jestli měl nějaký hlubší význam v jeho životě. Dopravil si k ústům sousto rýže a nervozně přežvýkal. „Nic vážného se mezi námi nestalo, jen tehdy nějaký ten polibek. Ale tvrdí mi, že jsem jeho slabostí, přitom se na mě ani nepodívá a uzavírá se čím dál víc... Sakra, vždyť se mi ani nezmínil, že má manželku.“ Připadal si jako zamilované děvče, které si neví rady. Už mu to však bylo jedno, klidně ať je pro smích. ,,Co mám dělat, Koichi? Určitě máš víc zkušeností než já a navíc ho znáš už celé roky.“<br/>,,Tak takhle tedy...“ Něco v Koichiho výrazu dávalo na vědomí jeho vnitřní rozpolcenost, zda mu přísluší mluvit o svém pánovi a jeho soukromém životě. Opatrně začal: ,,Daimyó není… ten typ muže, který se ve volném čase baví se společnicemi či společníky. Jestli víš, co tím myslím. Mnoho mužů v jeho postavení by se věnovalo spíše vymetání vykřičených čtvrtí než dodržování povinností, za čímž nejspíše vězí jeho výchova. Od dětství jsme učeni, že společnost je na první místě a naše osobní pocity a postoje by měly zůstat utajeny, protože nejsou důležité a objektivní. Leží za ním nelehká minulost, kterou tady nechci teď předestírat. Něco, co si ty ani já nedovedeme představit, i když si možná můžeš myslet, že šlechtic jako on nemá žádné světské problémy, protože mu do vínku bylo dáno, na cokoliv si vzpomněl. Alespoň ne takové, jaké mají chudí – totiž mít střechu nad hlavou a co do úst. Rodinu si může založit při troše štěstí každý, ale mít takovou zodpovědnost? To by nedokázal každý. Proto bych byl v tomhle směru opatrný, být tebou. Jakkoliv otřepaně a bezútěšně to zní, dej tomu čas. Minimálně do té doby, než se vrátí z cesty, si s tím nezatěžuj hlavu. Myslím, že mu na tobě opravdu záleží. Kdyby ne, nepodnikl by kroky k tvé záchraně.“ <br/>Každá přibývající Koichiho věta v něm přikládala polínka to téměř vyhaslého ohně. Takže přece… Najednou chtěl obejmout celý svět, kdyby to bylo možné, taky by to skutečně udělal. Tělem mu začínala proudit nové energie a on náhle věděl, co má dělat. Nenechá to jen tak. Pokud existovala alespoň nějaká naděje, musel se jí chopit. ,,Ale bushidó je také o lásce. Pod instinktem bojovat číhá instinkt božštější – milovat. Ať už je to láska vazala k pánovi nebo hlubší.“ Vyjedl poslední kousek tofu z polévky a napil se vývaru. ,,Pověz, Koichi, kdy se vrátí domů?“<br/>,,Asi zítra nebo pozítří. Dělej, jak myslíš, ale nežeň se do ničeho po hlavě. To dělám jen já. " Koichi se s přistiženou zahanbeností zasmál a pohodlnějí se opřel do hromady polštářů, tak, jak to měl rád. ,,Stejně s těmi ranami nemůžeš moc skotačit. Prsty se ti možná dobře hojí, jak vidím, ale jestli je to rameno vykloubené, tak to rozhodně nebude žádná legrace a přílišná aktivita by to mohla jen zhoršit. Jestli to nepůjde dobře, budeme ti ho muset znovu vykloubit, jako u špatně srostlých zlomenin. A jakožto někdo, kdo to už jednou zažil, tě od toho důrazně odrazuji. Pohrkanost ti za to nestojí, věř mi." <br/>Yutaro zavrtěl hlavou. Něco takového v jeho momentálním stavu nepřipadalo v úvahu a nebyl tak nerozumný, aby se hned jal ohánět obouručním mečem. ,,Já jsem se jen potřeboval ujistit, že mám v jeho životě vůbec nějaké místo. Že na mě nepohlíží jen jako na starý nesplacený dluh. Možná tomu tak přeci jen je, ale...“ Ta věta už nepůsobila skutečnou bolest. Jeho hruď byla plná odhodlání a čehosi, co pronikalo celým jeho tělem až ke konečkům prstů. Zdálo se mu, že ta věc jeho pokožku obaluje tlumeným žárem. Musí se odhodlat k činům.<br/> ,,Je hezké, když o tebe někdo tak pečuje." Koichi se probral ze zamyšlení a z pytlíčku u pasu vytáhl malý balíček s rýžovým koláčkem, rozbalil ho a začal z něj požitkářsky uždibovat. ,,Mimochodem, už ses rozhodl, jestli tu zůstaneš? Nebo tě vážou povinnosti někde jinde? Myslím, že bys mezi posádku skvěle zapadl.“ Oprášil si z hakama nános práškového cukru. ,,Tedy ne všichni jsou tak skvělí a zábavní jako já, však víš.“<br/>Neodpověděl na to hned. Vlastně by lhal, kdyby řekl, že se touhle otázkou nezabýval během posledních dní. Jeho starý dům byl v troskách a zbyly z něj jen ruiny, které možná už nikdy neuvidí, pokud by se k nim s bolestí v srdci nevrátil. Sotva by se mu podařilo zachránit pár kousků oblečení nebo knih. Všechno nejspíš lehlo popelem, pokud déšť neuhasil ten požár, avšak nedělal si falešné naděje. Nevlastnil fakticky nic než to, co měl právě u sebe. A svou sestru s neteří. Nebylo jak sehnat peníze na opravu ani kam se dočasně odstěhovat. Nechtěl zneužívat štědrosti svého pána natolik, aby jej poprosil o finanční půjčku, než se postaví na nohy. Stálo by to spoustu peněz i času. Snad by mohl nalézt nějaké vzdálené příbuzné, kteří by se jich ujali… Alespoň kvůli Kanako I tak by u nich nemohli zůstat věčně, Haruko by si musela najít dobře placenou práci a stejně tak on. Ani nepomýšlel na možnost, že by je opustil. Jeho rodina byla to nejcennější, co ještě měl. To vše však bylo ve hvězdách, dokud se plně neuzdraví a nebude schopný svá rozhodnutí vykonávat. Pokud na něm ta zranění zanechají trvalé následky… Jen ta myšlenka v něm vyvolávala hrůzu. Byl by přítěží, mrzákem, dobrý sotva tak pro práci na poli nebo nějakou úředničinu. Nevyučil se ani žádnému řemeslu, neměl žádné zvláštní nadání, aby jej uplatnil v krajní nouzi. Měl jen své ruce a… vlastně už ani meč ne. Zdědil jej po dědovi, dlouhá léta s ním nakládal s láskou a teď? Kdo ví, kde mu byl konec. Ležel zahrabaný ve vrstvách hlíny, bláta a popela. A na nový neměl peníze.<br/>,,Ještě nevím,“ přiznal Yutaro po dlouhé chvíli ticha, ač jej Koichi nijak nenabádal k uspíšení. ,,Chtěl bych se vrátit ke své práci informátora. Je to nakonec jediná věc, která mi jakž takž jde. Tedy tomu tak bylo, dokud...“ Oči mu opět klesly k pažím, jako již po tolikáté za den. Nechtěl se utápět ve smutku, to mu nebylo podobné. Z toho věčného nicnedělání a bezmoci propadal snadněji nechtěným pocitům. Co by jen dal za to, aby cítil trochu slunečního světla omývající mu tvář, sevřít prsty kolem rukojeti meče a slyšet zpívat kosa usazeného na své oblíbené švestce. ,,Nic mě tu nečeká.“<br/>,,Hmm...“ Koichi zamyšleně uždibával z koláčku, dokud v něm nezmizel s posledním soustem celý a dlaně celé od cukru si otřel do haori, jelikož zrovna po ruce nic vhodnějšího nebylo a nejbližší déšť nebo praní to lehce smyje. ,,Něco mě napadlo. Co kdybych tě někam vzal? Chodit umíš, z toho věčného ležení ti beztak nohy brzy zakrní a nebudeš ani vědět, jak je používat. Tohle město má tolik krás, které ti unikají jen proto, že tady musíš čekat jako na smrt. Čajovny, zahrady, krásné dívky… i chlapci.“ Potutelně se usmál a strčil si do úst poslední kousíček rýžového koláčku. Už od pohledu bylo vidět, jak se v té roztodivné hlavince rodí plán. S významně zdviženým prstem rychle dožvýkal a polkl a pak pokračoval: ,,A chci ti někoho představit. Možná se ti bude zdát uzavřenější a občas značně… jak to říct… výstřední. Ale určitě si budete rozumět, až vás seznámím. Je to můj velmi blízký přítel. Takže řekněme, že se tajně v noci vyplížíš a zpátky budeš dřív, než si toho ta tvá kmotřička víla všimne a požene tě do postele. Včas ti dám veškeré potřebné instrukce. Platí?“<br/>Ven? Proti tomu nápadu neměl námitky. To, že by mohl po tak dlouhé době konečně něco dělat… a tak trochu zakázaného… Povzbudilo to jeho neposednou dušičku do takové míry, až si vůbec nedělal starosti se stinnými stránkami celého plánu. Věděl, že se blíží Tanabata. Každoročně svátek trávil se svou rodinou a s takovou jej rmoutilo, že tomu letos bude jinak. Co asi zrovna Kanako a Haruko dělají? Myslí na něj? Přál by si tolik věcí, a to nejen pro sebe, jako především pro své blízké. Aby přeměna, které momentálně transformovala od základů celý jeho život, měla nějaký, zatím pro něj nejasný, účel. Aby se jako fénix zrodil očištěn z vlastního popela. <br/>,,Proč ne?“<br/>,,Tak domluveno. Teď mi ukaž ty ruce, ať ti ty rány trochu větrají a zabalím je do čistého.“</p><p>***</p><p>Horké červnové slunce neúprosně spalovalo vše pod sebou, když vystoupalo na vrchol své denní dráhy. Prach z cest se zvedal s každým krokem, lidským i koňským, a tak tvořil písečná oblaka. Povozy se svým zbožím drkotaly na hrbolaté silnici líným tempem, až se jejich náklad třásl a ztěžovaly už tak dost zatíženou dopravu a netrpělivost podrážděných pěších obyvatel, kteří se jim museli vyhýbat. Na srsti koní usedávaly mouchy a neodbytně jim poletovaly kolem hlavy i švihajících ocasů. Ptáci a jiní drobní živočichové pili z každého sebemenšího zdroje vody, ať už to byla louže zapomenutá kdesi ve stínu pod okapem nebo sud u stánku jednoho z obchodníků.<br/>Dnes bylo obzvlášť dusno. Prach dráždil v nose i v ústech a nutil ke kašli. Jedinou útěchou před sluncem byl stín, poskytovaný stromy, stříškami nad vchody domů a chladivým vnitřkem domů samotných. Počasí jako stvořené pro posedávání ve stinném salónku. Vějíř byl sotva slabou útěchou a třebaže na krátký čas rozehnal nedýchatelný vzduch, nikdy to nevydrželo příliš dlouho. Pro Kasumi jí byl malovaný slunečník, který nad sebou držela. Na bílém pozadí byli ručně namalováni červenobílí kapři, společně s lekníny s jemně růžovými okraji. Motiv vody okolo nich navozoval falešný pocit chladivé úlevy. Celou konstrukci zespodu držela spletitá paprskovitá dřevěná kostra, z jejíhož středu vycházela rukojeť.<br/>,,Miko, podívej.“ Vzala mezi prsty jeden ze šperků vystavených na odiv, který ji upoutal. Byla to slonovinová kamej se znázorněnou rytinou růže. Z druhé strany měla špendlík, díky němuž se dala připnout jako brož kamkoliv na šaty. Byla spíše západního stylu a mezi figurkami netsuke, kanzashi, krabičkami inro, zdobenými hřebeny a dalšími šperky se zvláštně vyjímala. Prostá a přeci netradiční. Jestlipak byly takové na západě běžné?<br/>,,Máte dobré oko, paní,“ pronesl majitel stánku, když viděl, co upoutalo její pozornost. <br/>,,Kolik za to chcete?“<br/>,,Pět set yenů.“<br/>Kasumi se nespokojeně zamračila a víčka ověnčená jemnými řasami na moment zakryla oči v pomalém mrknutí. ,,To je… hodně peněz,“ zkonstatovala a bříškem prstu přešla po vystouplém reliéfu. Druhá ruka nerozhodně promnula kožený váček, který jí Miko podala. Velmi se jí zalíbil. Neměla sice o zlato nouzi, ale v takovém nemilém počasí se jí příliš nechtělo smlouvat o ceně a handrkovat se. Pokud to bylo nelegální zboží, mohla by nechat tohohle chlapíka zatknout pod záminkou podpultového prodeje a zabavit mu všechno zboží… Ta myšlenka byla až příliš lákavá a vynutila jí škodolibý úsměv na rtech.<br/>,,Ano, ale je to ruční práce. Dovoz přímo z Portugalska. Takové krásné kousky jinde než na jihu neseženete a i tam stojí mnohem více, protože evropské zboží je velmi žádané a hned tak se nevidí. Dováží se nádherné zdobené sklo, stříbro...“<br/>,,Hmm… A jestlipak máš na prodej mimo Nagasaki shogunátní povolení?“<br/>Mužík pod šedivým vousem ještě o odstín zrudl. ,,Samozřejmě, paní. Za koho mě máte? Já jsem čestný obchodník“<br/>,,V tom případě nikomu neuškodí, když za ní zaplatím dvě stě yenů, že?“ Její oči se s hloubavou přesností zabodly do tváře obchodníka. ,,To víte, doba je zlá. Můj muž při svých cestách po provincii čerpá z pokladny nemálo peněz. Pro tenhle malinký krámeček bude ctí, když jeho zboží bude nosit někdo jako já. Mohu vás i doporučit bohatým dámám a poptávka se vám jen pohrne.“ Vybrala z váčku mince v patřičné hodnotě a po dřevěném pultu je posunula vstříc majiteli stánku, kterému se v rychlém sledu ve tváři promítlo několik pocitů, než s úklonou peníze přijal. Nakonec, byla to jen cetka. Drobnost. Ale ráda se takto bavila malými hrami. Věděla, že vždy dostane to, co chce. Tak či onak.<br/>  Kasumi si brož připnula k lemu svého kimona a s Miko po boku vykročila po tržnici dál. Takové léto si za ty roky tady nepamatovala. Zdejší klima bylo většinou spíše chladné, protože proudy od severního ostrova přinášely deště a tuhé zimy. Nezřídka se nad městem vznášela ponurá šedá mlha a místo pořádné plískanice jen poprchávalo. Co by jen dala za možnost vrátit se zpět do Owari. Nenáviděla to tady. Jedinou nadějí bylo to, že již zítra odjížděla domů, třebaže jen dočasně. Pokud otec zemře, mohla bych rozvázat sňatek a odejít z tohoto proklatého místa, pomyslela si. A vrátit se tam, kam patřím. Muži bojovali o bohatství a o moc, jí o nic tak prostého nešlo. Sebevětší území nemohlo utišit její prázdnotu, kterou cítila po matčině sebevraždě. Nikdy nezapomněla tu bolest ze zrady, když ji otec přislíbil synovi nepřítele. Dávala mu její smrt za vinu. Ani ji neoplakával, nikdy mu na ní nezáleželo.<br/>V davu míhajících se prázdných tváří bez výrazu vyvstala bílá a rudá maska. Nějaké nové zprávy? Snad jen ty dobré. ,,Jdi si koupit něco pěkného, Miko,“ pokynula dívce zvyklé se nevyptávat a vydala se proplétat skrz dav na druhou stranu ulice – do postranní uličky mezi dvěma přízemními domy. Do prostoru dopadal stín a ve vzduchu byly silně cítit splašky z kanalizace. Čekala tam postava, oblečená v černých lněných kalhotách a košili. Tvář jí zakrývala divadelní maska lišky, symbol její tajné skupinky. ,,Sundej si to, když mluvíš se svou paní,“ přikázala zpříma, slunečník opřený o rameno a kotouč na nebi pražící v zádech. ,,Co mi neseš?“<br/>Muž si sňal masku z tváře a sklonil hlavu v úkloně. Byl mladý, ničím příliš výrazný. Až na zjizvenou část tváře. Svraštělá kůže pokračovala přes krk na rameno, až se ztrácela kdesi pod šaty. Beze slova předal své paní malou krabičku zabalenou ve voskovém papíru. ,,Zásoby se ztenčují a je stále náročnější převážet takové zboží z Číny shogunátu rovnou pod nosem,“ řekl a jeho oči sklouzly po oprýskané stěně vedlejšího domu.<br/>,,S cenou není třeba si dělat starosti. Nehraje roli, pokud jde o kvalitu.“ Balíček se na pohled i na váhu zdál v pořádku, tedy jej skryla do záňadří kimona. ,,Nějaké nové zprávy z Echiga? Nebo Satsumy?“<br/>,,Pán z klanu Uesugi nebyl velmi… potěšen zprávou o zajetí jednoho z jeho nejvěrnějších mužů. Bude jeho služby velmi postrádat.“ <br/>,,Svému účelu posloužil,“ namítla Kasumi lhostejně. ,,To, že v boji nezemřel, je sice poněkud nemilé a zkomplikuje mé plány, ale nemohu ho pustit na svobodu, aniž bych vzbudila podezření. Je to příliš riskantní.“ To bylo jednou z nevýhod, když se v takových věcech musela spoléhat na někoho jiného. Nikdy věci nešly podle představ a vždy se něco pokazilo. Jako třeba posílání důvěrných dopisů. Slova nebylo možné použít jako důkaz, pokud je neslyšely nesprávné uši a byla určena důvěryhodné osobě. Ne vždy byly beze stopy spáleny nebo jinak zničeny, a tak mohly napáchat mnoho škody. ,,Jeď do Hagi. Chci, abys mi tam zjistil nějaké informace o tom chlapci, kterého Shouya přivedl. Měl by to být jeho vazal. Použij všechny dostupné prostředky a metody, aby ses dozvěděl co nejvíc. Poté mi je osobně doručíš přímo do Nagoyi, až bude situace bezpečná.“ Slunečník se přibližně o čtvrtinu své osy otočil. ,,Můj otec je sice senilní, ale věci, do kterých mu nic není, si pamatuje až moc dobře,“ podotkla jízlivě.<br/>,,Rozumím. Můžete se spolehnout, paní.“<br/>Kasumin pohled zjihl. ,,Já vím.“ Vztáhla k němu ruku a konečky prstů na kratičký moment zkoumala zjizvenou tvář. Byla zvláštně necitlivá na dotek, jako zkrabatělý zažloutlý papír. ,,Jsi má nejschopnější liška, Ryo. Tvá neloajálnost by mne velmi zarmoutila. Očekávám, že svůj úkol splníš do puntíku.“<br/>Mladík se ani neodvážil pokusit ten krátký moment přízně prodloužit. Poklekl, sevřel její ruku ve svých a natiskl na ně čelo. ,,Jste příliš laskavá.“ Věděl, jakou má Kasumi pověst. Chladnou a prchlivou. Každý kousek projevené něhy však byl ukázkou jejího skutečného já, do něhož dávala nahlédnout jen těm vybraným. Rád věřil, že byl jediný, s kým takto jednala. Jakkoliv bláhová se tato představa zdála být. ,,Vděčím vám za život. Má služba je to nejmenší, jak tento dluh mohu splatit.“  <br/>Život… Jaká křehká věc. Snadno tvarovatelná. Lehce vyjmula prsty z jeho sevření a pohladila pramínky vlasů na úrovni svého pasu. Byly jako měkký lesní mech, dokonce i suchý lísteček v nich našla. Zvláštní… ,,Jak se cítíš?“ <br/> ,,Ano, ale je mi lépe. Díky vám.“ <br/>,,To ráda slyším.“ Pobídla ho, aby vstal. Snad si jich takto stranou nikdo nevšimne. ,,Měl bys jít. Mé pověření máš. Víš, co dělat.“<br/>,,Prosím, spolehněte se na mne, paní. Nezklamu vás.“<br/>,,V to doufám.“ Usmála se, ale byl to úsměv chladný a varovný. ,,Víš, co se stane liškám, které zdivočí a pokoušou svého pána.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Výslech</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Co holky dokážou.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,Řekni mi, co chci vědět.“<br/>Když se nedočkal odpovědi, kývl na jednoho z vojáků a tvář zajatce se setkala s tvrdou ranou pěstí, až se vyvrátila na stranu. Zajatec ani nezaúpěl, jen zahýbal zkusmo dolní čelistí a šílené oči se zaměřily přímo na postavu lenního pána před ním. ,,Víš toho tolik a zároveň nic, chlapče,“ řekl tajemně. <br/>,,Zeptám se tě ještě jednou.“ Vida, že nepřišlo žádné přiznání, ale jen další neurčitý výmysl, přešel k nástrojům vyloženým před sebou, prozatím nepoužitých při výslechu. Pak uchopil kleště a prohlížel si je. V Sendai panovalo poměrně klidné období, a tak se snižovala i míra zločinnosti a vězení nebylo přeplněné. Neměli koho mučit, takže nástroje už dlouho nikdo příliš nepoužíval a chodbami nezněl řev mučených. ,,Komu sloužíš? Kdo nařídil ten útok?“ Odpovědí mu byl pouze hlasitý smích, který se záhy změnil v chrchlavý kašel. Muži z úst vyletěl zhuštěný chuchvalec slin přímo na zem.<br/>,,Co za to dostanu, hm?“<br/>,,Nechám ti tvůj život.“<br/>,,Ten je mi k ničemu. Blafuješ. Došlo mi, že odsud se už nedostanu. A nemám zájem o nic, co můžeš nabídnout. Peníze? Půdu? Nenech se vysmát, Date.“ Medově se usmál a zaklonil hlavu, jako kdyby měl strop prasknout a samotná nebesa se otevřít a pojmout jej do sebe v bělostné záři. ,,Já vytrvám. Ne jako to tvoje zvířátko. Měl jsi vidět, jak každou chvíli omdléval. Ale i tak neprosil, to se cení.“ S uspokojením z kýženého výsledku si všiml, jak mužova tvář nápadně ztvrdla a zaťal pěsti. ,,Copak? Začínáš litovat, žes mě nezabil?“ <br/>Neměl by se nechat ovlivnit těmi slovy, která měla jediný cíl – vyprovokovat ho. Kdyby podlehl, přijdou o jediné vodítko ke zjištění, kdo proti němu zbrojil. Věděl, že nesmí ztratit tvář a podlehnout svému nutkání k násilí. Ne před kýmkoliv jiným v místnosti. Bylo ale stále těžší se ovládat a jímala jej bezcílná frustrace z neúspěchu. Na hrudi se mu náhle usadil mrazivý chlad, který se nedal tak snadno rozpustit a pronikal žilami až ke konečkům prstů, kde vyvěral do vlhkého zatuchlého vzduchu mučírny. ,,Ven,“ přikázal svým mužům stroze. Počkal, až se cela vyklidí a kované dveře se zabouchnou.<br/>Chladná ocel v jeho sevření se rychle zahřívala působením tělesného tepla. Jako kdyby se stávala jeho samotnou součástí, mechanickým prodloužením ruky. Utrpení a bolest někoho druhého mu ani v náznaku nepůsobilo potěšení či radost. Nevyžíval se v tom. Pouze to bral jako svou povinnost. Avšak s každým neomylně mířeným slovem se jeho objektivita vytrácela. Nedokázal zůstat nezúčastněným a oprostit se od situace tak, aby ji nebral osobně. Dělám to kvůli odhalení pravdy, kvůli informacím, připomínal si znovu. Nesmím polevit. Jinak uvidí mou slabost. Dobře ví, kam mířit. Nemá už co ztratit, jeho osud je zpečtětěn. Takoví lidé jsou nejnebezpečnější.<br/>S kleštěmi přistoupil k muži připoutanému ve stoje k dřevěné konstrukci na zdi, která se roztaženými pažemi přivázanými v zápěstích k prknům podobala mučednickému kříži vystavenému v křesťanských kostelech. ,,Kdo za tebou stojí?“ zeptal se obdobně na tu samou otázku jako už několikrát předtím, zachovávajíc si smrtelně klidný tón. Potřeboval mít jistotu, něco, co pospojovalo prakticky nečitelné spálené zbytky dopisu, které nalezl v okolí opuštěného stavení, kde si oddíl zřídil tábor a kde došlo k lítému krvavému boji. <br/>Zajatec na něj šíleně vycenil silně zažloutlé křivé zuby v úsměvu korunovaném všemi barvami hrajícími modřinami ve zbité tváři. Jeden po druhém kleštěmi začal vytrhávat nehty z lůžek, dokud po znetvořených prstech nestékala krev z obnaženého masa. Trhal sebou, zmítal se a křik brzy přešel v hlasitý chraplavý smích čiré nepříčetnosti. <br/>Věčnost se mu nedostalo jediného dalšího slova. Ani náznaku. Shouya postupně počínal vnímat i svou vlastní únavu a bolest dobývající se neodbytně do spánků. Ztrácel naději, rychle jako voda tekoucí do loďky dírou u dna. S postupujícím zoufalstvím bylo stále těžší se ovládat a nakonec to vzdal. V hněvu uchopil chechtajícího se muže za šaty u krku a prudce s ním zatřásl. ,,Na čí rozkaz jsi ho celé dny mučil?!“ vykřikl. ,,Kdo věděl, co pro mě znamená?!“ Cítil, jak se jeho vlastní dekórum v tu chvíli nezadržitelně tříští úplně. Bylo mu jedno, kdo je uslyší a spojí si skutečnosti. Na ničem už nezáleželo.  <br/>Dlouho se celou ozývalo jen to děsivé neutichající pochechtávání a jeho rozrušením zrychlená frekvence dechu rozechvívající ramena i hněvem zmítanou mysl. Stále pevněji svíral špinavou a potrhanou látku, nehty zaryté do pomačkaných záhybů a klouby prstů bělavé. Z tak bezprostřední blízkosti vnímal každý sípavý nádech i odpudivý zkažený výdech. <br/>Pak muž náhle dočista utichl, jako na jakýsi nevyřčený povel. Pomalu zvedl svěšenou hlavu. Na moment skrze fanatickou temnotu v jeho očích vysvitl téměř až blažený, mírumilovný klid. Natáhl osvalený krk ještě blíže k lennímu pánovi a sotva srozumitelně, hravým, zpěvavě vysokým tónem mu do ucha zachraptěl: ,,Ona to ví.“</p><p>***            </p><p>Jakmile se dveře žaláře zavřely a daimyó odešel, vězeň zůstal ležet na zemi ve zkroucené poloze. I přes opuchlou tvář plnou modřin se děsivě usmíval. Nehýbal se. <br/>Stráž dovnitř vpustila dívku nesoucí tác s jídlem pro vězně. Držela jej pouze v jedné ruce. Pravačka   zůstávala skrytá pod dlouhým rukávem volného šatu, ale při bližším pohledu by se zjistilo, že dívka nemá pravou paži vůbec. To, co z ní zbylo, se ani nerýsovalo pod šaty. Nevystavovala to na odiv. Přesto se tác ani jednou nezachvěl, ačkoliv byl nepochybně těžký pro jednu ruku a chůze s ním vyžadovala smysl pro rovnováhu, aby se polévka nevylila. Večeře se skládala z misky vařené rýže, plátků sušené vylisované řasy a řídké polévky. <br/>,,Musíš mít hodně práce, Miko, že? Když teď po zemi řádí ta záhadná nemoc,“ prohodil směrem k ní žalářník odemykající dveře do cely.<br/>Usmála se a zdvořile přikývla. ,,Ano. A dobrých lékařů není nikdy příliš mnoho.“ <br/>Věděla, že jde o pouhou záminku ke konverzaci, kterou s oblibou používají lidé pracující a žijící víceméně v osamění, jakmile je přepadne potřeba s někým komunikovat a ulevit si od starostí. Neviděla na nenuceném bezvýznamném hovoru nic špatného. <br/>,,Copak to neseš dobrého?" Muž si bezostyšně uzobl zeleniny přímo z misky. Miko ho za to počastovala znechuceným pohledem. <br/>,,Polévku,“ odpověděla. Tác položila vedle čehosi vypadajícího jako velmi nepohodlné a strohé lůžko i na vojenské poměry, do kalíšku dolila čerstvou vodu ze džbánku. Odešla pak z cely, aniž by věnovala velkou pozornost muži stále ještě ležícímu na zemi jako bez života. Přestože její léčitelský instinkt velel každému zraněnému či nemocnému ulevit od bolesti a utrpení, donutila se zachovat chladný klid. <br/>,,Kdo ví, co sem Evropani zavlekli na lodích kromě svojí víry,“ zamručel voják nelibě. <br/>Miko přešla poznámku nezúčastněným mlčením. Musím získat čas. ,,Jak se daří ženě a dětem?“ otázala se na první pohled se zájmem. Ze rtů jí nemizel přívětivý úsměv a obklopovala ji zvláštní měkká aura. Právě díky její nezištné a obětavé povaze se jí často lidé snadno svěřovali a hledali u ní pochopení a rady pro své denní těžkosti. <br/>Hovořili ještě nějakou chvilku, zatímco v duchu odpočítávala čas. Vycvičeným sluchem mezitím zachytila v cele pohyb. Mysl jí vykreslila pohybující se obraz toho, jak muž neobratně vstal, došoural se krok po kroku k tácu čerstvého a lákavě vonícího jídla a s mlaskáním a srkáním se do něj rychle pustil. Jistě musel mít po dnech strávených v žaláři hlad i žízeň a právě ta tělesná potřeba nakonec oslabila jeho případnou opatrnost, jenž by jej nepochybně donutila se pozastavit a zamyslet nad skutečným důvodem milosrdného aktu. Pomyslel by si, že je sice zvláštní krmit zločince, jejichž osud byl již zpečetěn, ale byl by blázen, kdyby odmítl jídlo, když bylo nabízeno a navíc přineseno tak nevinně vyhlížející mladou služtičkou. A právě na to Miko spoléhala.<br/>Určitě jsem to odměřila přesně. Denně stačila malá dávka, aby postupně narušila strukturu buněk do bodu, dokud se nerozpadne úplně. Každou chvíli musí-...<br/>Skutečně netrvalo dlouho a zaslechla, jak se z cely ozval tříštivý zvuk. Otočila se právě ve chvíli, aby uviděla výsledek své dobře odvedené práce. <br/>Na zemi ležely střepy z rozbité porcelánové misky, mezi nimi nedojedené zbytky jídla – hrudky bílé rýže a kousky zeleniny. Muž lapal po vzduchu a chroptěl, zatímco si svíral vlastní hrdlo jako kdyby si jej chtěl rozdrásat a od úst mu tekla zprvu mléčně bílá pěna. Vytřeštěné oči se rázem podlily krví a tvář nabrala sinavě namodralého odstínu z rapidního nedostatku vzduchu. Padl bezvládně na zem a celé jeho tělo sebou házelo jako ryba vyvržená mořem na souš, neschopná se nadechnout mimo vodu. <br/>,,Co se to-... Proboha!“<br/>Stála tam, zatímco žalářník ve spěchu odemykal svazkem klíčů v rozrušením se třesoucím sevření. V  jejím výrazu se nepromítlo nic než nezúčastněný a poněkud nevzrušený zájem obyčejného chlapce pozorujícího mouchu, která se na něm právě usadila, mnula si drobné tenké hmyzí nožky o sebe, a on se rozmýšlel, zda se po ní vůbec obtěžovat ohnat a zaplácnout ji, nebo mu tak malý otravný hmyz nestál ani za energii vynaloženou pro ten jediný pohyb a měl by se nad ní smilovat. <br/>Nedokážeš ani zničit jeden zatracený dopis. Ale možná to nakonec poslouží jako výhoda a svede podezření jiným směrem, na falešnou stopu. Jeho hněv se obrátí na Uesugi a válka brzy začne. Vždyť kdo by podezříval někoho u dvora, když od atentátu uplynula tak dlouhá doba a nikdo se mu zatím nepokusil usilovat o život. Jen ať se nechá ukolébat ke klidu. Tak jako tak, nejsi nám už k ničemu, starče.<br/>Honem přispěchala do cely a přiklekla si k muži svíjejícímu se nekontrolovatelně v křečích, ve tváři předstírané obavy a mistrovsky nacvičené zoufalství z pohledu na život pohasínající jí přímo před očima. ,,Je pozdě. Nemůžeme nic udělat.“ Skutečně křeče záhy ustaly a muž nadobro znehybněl. Jeho mrtvé oči navždy zíraly do dimenze nepřítomnosti. Od koutku úst mu kapala směs slin a krvavě zbarvené pěny a tvořila mu pod hlavou malou loužičku. ,,Zavolejte pána.“</p><p>***       </p><p>Miko se s pozdním večerem vrátila do svého pokoje – jediné oázy klidu v jejím chaotickém životě, o němž nikdy nevěděla, jak dlouhý čas jí vlastně bude dopřán. Z vlasů si jediným plynulým vytáhla dlouhou zlatou jehlici, záhy i druhou, a tak jí oříškově hnědý vodopád bezhlesně ve vlnách spadl na ramena. Jehlice putovala mezi další ozdoby ležící v malé otevřené šperkovnici před zrcadlem. Zběžně si je několika tahy hřebene rozčesala, za paravanem se vysvlékla ze svrchní vrstvy kimona a jala se čistit a uklízet své nástroje stále ležící na operačním stole v nesoukromé části pokojů, která byla od ložnice oddělena posuvnou zástěnou. <br/>Tu v zrcadle spatřila mihnout se stín. Její léty zocelené smysly nedovolily zjevení přikládat lehkou váhu a považovat jej pouze za mylný výplod znavené mysli. Ustala v činnosti, prsty stále se dotýkající tenkého ostrého skalpelu. ,,Jsi z Echiga zpět brzy, Omi,“ pronesla, aniž by se otočila za stínem. Pouze ustala ve své činnosti a upravila si šat klouzající z ramen. ,,Dobré zprávy?“<br/>,,Vyjednávání šlo hladce.“ <br/>Cítila znepokojující pach čerstvé krve. Téměř ji slyšela kapat jednu kapku po druhé na zem a vsakovat se do prken. Je zraněná. Zřejmě vážně. <br/>Miko se konečně ohlédla a uprostřed místnosti uviděla stát postavu v divadelní kočičí masce. Jednu ruku si tiskla k levému boku, kde skrze tmavou látku neomylně prosakoval zdroj pachu. V ideálním případě by nůž či jakákoliv použitá bodná zbraň zůstala vězet v ráně a omezila by tak průtok krve jako zátka, ale toto nebyl ani v nejmenším ideální případ. ,,Nejspíš ne až tak hladce,“ podotkla ironicky. Na vzájemné špičkování nebyl tentokrát čas. Pokývla k pracovnímu stolu. ,,Posaď se. Ošetřím ti to.“ Postřehla jasně patrné zaváhání, snad z příliš velké pýchy, která by zapříčinila ledabylé odbytí se slovy „nic to není“.  Nic takového však nepřišlo a druhá žena se bez námitek s drobnými obtížemi posadila na vyvýšený pracovní stůl, do čista vydrhnutý od všech stop po předchozích zákrocích.<br/>Od jisté doby Miko pracovala jako osobní lékař pro paní Kasumi, ač stále čas od času vypomáhala starší léčitelce z města, která si jejího umu cenila. Miko byla na svůj věk velmi schopná a zkušená v oboru. Pocházela z rodiny lékaře, a tak jí prostředí plné krve, bylinných mastí a děsivých chirurgických nástrojů nebylo cizí. <br/>Žena si nejprve sňala z ramen luk a toulec s několika šípy, pak masku a odložila ji vedle sebe. Její tvář nepůsobila zcela jemným ženským dojmem, bylo v ní naopak cosi zarytého a atypicky mužného. Přesto neztrácela na kráse. Levé oko bylo jiskřivě hnědé, ničím nápadné, zatímco to pravé se zdálo slepé a jeho duhovka byla potažená šedavě bledým povlakem splývajícím s tenkými sítěmi žilek protkaným bělmem. Ač se hýbalo po směru objektu pozornosti, nevidělo nic než pulzující tmu. Vlasy měla na krátko ostříhané v chlapeckém stylu. Rozvázala si pás a nechala oděv sklouznout z ramen. Její hruď byla obepjatá několika vrstvami lehce zažloutlého obvazu. Ty bránily téměř obscénnímu pohledu na obnaženost ženského trupu. Pod pigmentovanou kůží na břiše se slabě rýsovaly svaly indikující dobrou fyzickou kondici a pod žebry zela rozšklebená krvácející bodná rána, poměrně tenká a ne víc než deset centimetrů dlouhá. Její okolí bylo umazané od zaschlé i čerstvé krve.<br/>,,Ta je hluboká,“ zkonstatovala léčitelka při pohledu na zranění a jemně položila pacienta na záda kvůli lepší manipulaci při ošetřování. Zároveň tato pozice sloužila jako prevence proti omdlení, neboť dle sinavé barvy tváře ztratila nemálo krve a riskovala by též upadnutí do šokového stavu. Vytékající krev tmavého odstínu značila, že se jednalo o žilní krvácení a ne tepenné. Mohla jen doufat, že nedošlo k poškození orgánů jako například jater. V takovém případě by Omi s největší pravděpodobností nedokázala dojít až sem, což jí dodávalo naději. Vytáhla z rány kus látky, jenž měl zřejmě zřejmě provizorně zastavit či zpomalit krvácení během cesty sem ,,Co se stalo?“ zeptala se po chvíli, tisknouc k ráně do čtverce na rychlo složený čistý hadřík s patřičným tlakem, aby zastavila krvácení co nejrychleji. Konečky jejích volných vlasů se tak lehce dotýkaly ženina boku a paže ve výši loktu, jak se nad ní Miko skláněla. Když se jí v odpověď dostalo pouze neurčitého ticha, dodala naléhavě: ,,Víš, že pokud se něco zvrtlo a přišli jsme o spojence, musíme-...“<br/>,,Sora je po smrti.“<br/>Miko se ve tváři nepohl jediný sval a stále dál udržovala pevný tlak na ránu, přestože se jí napnutá paže zachvěla. Její srdce se bolestně sevřelo smutkem nad nečekaným oznámením. Oko nedovolilo slze stéct. ,,Takže zbýváme jen čtyři,“ řekla do nastalého těžkého ticha. Neptala se na zbytečné detaily okolností. Nic z toho nemohlo zvrátit, co se událo, ani zastavit smrt. Nezáleželo na tom. Už ne. ,,Kdo ví, kde je Naoto. Neviděla jsem ji už měsíce...“<br/>,,Koho to zajímá. Je šílená. Vždycky se vystavovala do první bitevní linie a neměla absolutně žádný pud sebezáchovy. Při troše štěstí už je taky po ní.“<br/>,,Jak můžeš něco takového vůbec s klidem na duši říct?“ obořila se na ni Miko pohoršeně a pod vlivem hněvu přitlačila na ránu téměř celou svou vahou. Žena pod ní pevně zavřela oči a snad s vynaložením obrovské míry sebeovládání nedala jinak najevo náhlou způsobenou bolest. ,,Copak si nevzpomínáš na každou z těch tváří, které jsme znaly? Na jména a příběhy, které nás svedly dohromady? Vnímáš je snad jen jako bezejmenné kusy ve stádu, jdoucí neodvratně jeden za druhým na porážku? Byli to přece naši spolubojovníci, naši přátelé. Nezáleží ti na nich ani trochu?“<br/>,,Byli slabí. Slabost je to, co nás zabíjí, co nás zastihne nepřipravené bez ohledu na důkladný výcvik. Lidský faktor pro selhání.“<br/>Miko nadzvedla kus látky nasáklý naskrz temně rudou krví. Zdálo se, že další už nepřibývala a zranění možná nebylo tak hluboké, jak se zprvu s obavami domnívala. ,,Mluvíš jako paní.“ Odhodila hadřík a chopila se čistého, který namočila v míse s vodou. Ránu bylo třeba vyčistit a vypláchnout, aby se nezanítila. Teprve pak se mohlo začít se šitím. ,,Nikdo není nezranitelný. Lidský život se dá ukončit tolika způsoby... někdy nevyžadují víc energie než pohnutí prstem. Je křehčí než si myslíš. Když vidíš umírat tolik lidí, jako já, přijdeš na to.“<br/>Kov cinkl o kov na rozloženém koženém pouzdru. Jakmile byla rána zakryta obvazem, Omi se oblékla. ,,Mám tvoje jehly...“ Snad chtěla léčitelku popíchnout a rozlítit skutečností, že si půjčila její věci bez dovolení, ale toho se ke své neradosti nedočkala. Sáhla si tedy do kapsy a na rozevřené dlani se zatřpytilo několik jehel o různé tloušťce a délce.  <br/>,,Já vím.“<br/>Miko se k ní ani neotočila, když si omývala ruku od krve, jako kdyby ani plně nevnímala zvuk i obsah slov. Něco nebylo zcela v pořádku. <br/>,,To se ani nezlobíš? Nedostane se mi dlouhého proslovu na téma „neber mi moje zbraně a hleď si svých luků“ nebo „proč jehly dovedou zabíjet stejně dobře jako kdejaký nůž“?“ <br/>Nemohla přestat myslet na to, co se odehrálo ve věznici. Stále měla vše v živé paměti přímo před sebou. Dovedla by spočítat a popsat každou jednu smrt, každý jeden život, který jí nezvratně protekl mezi prsty, i když za ta léta splývaly do jedné bezbarvé nechutné kaluže viny. Často ji ty bezejmenné hlasy provázely ve snách, nutily jí pochybovat o svých schopnostech – kdyby byla byť jen o málo lepší, dokázala by je zachránit... dokázala by vrátit život matce pěti dětí se slabým srdcem, sedmiletému chlapci se spalující horečkou a mnoha dalším. Muž, jemuž se bez špetky soucitu dívala do tváře, zatímco umíral v bolestech s nafukující se pěnou u úst, mezi zvratky nestráveného otráveného jídla, jí byl zcela lhostejný. Neznala ho, nevěděla o něm vůbec nic. Měl rodinu? Děti? Co jej vedlo k zálibě ve zvrácených mučících technikách kvůli získávání informací pro svého pána? <br/>Žádný z těch životů mne nedostane o krok blíže k vrahovi mých rodičů. A přeci... mé místo je tady, po boku mé paní, kde jsem užitečná a ne jen další opovrženíhodný mrzák. Mezi jedy a mrtvolami. Mezi čpícími mastmi a zdmi nesoucími stopy po každém z nudy vrženém předmětu, který se do nich zabodl. Nikam jinam nepatřím.        <br/>,,Měla bys jít. Je pozdě,“ odvětila Miko stroze. Tón jejího hlasu zněl nepřítomně, avšak ne tak přísně jako rozkaz. ,,Paní už spí. Hlášení jí podáš ráno. Běž.“ Pak o něco odlehčeněji dodala: ,,Dveřmi, prosím. Pokud budeš v tomhle stavu slézat stěnu, mohly by stehy prasknout. Nenechám svou práci přijít vniveč pro tvou pošetilost.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Zlatá klec</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pavilonem se nesla tklivá melodie chvějících se strun kota. Její prsty je s jistotou zkušeného hráče a zároveň s váháním vědomostí zanesených prachem času rozeznívaly do rytmu jakési neznámé písně, která jí zrovna vytanula na paměti. Snad ji kdysi slyšela při nějakém divadelním představení, snad šlo o jednu z melodií, které hrála matka při svých melancholických chvilkách v izolaci vlastního tajemného vnitřního světa, kdy byla ještě  příliš malá na to, aby si i po letech dovedla před očima dokonale vykreslit scenérii zašlých chvil.<br/>,,Budu mít tak krásné vlasy jako ty až vyrostu?“<br/>,,To víš, že ano, Chizuru.“<br/>,,Tatínek říká, že bývaly ještě delší a vypadala jsi jako princezna.“<br/>,,Tatínek toho napovídá spoustu. Hlavně, když přijde na lichotky. Rád přehání.“<br/>,,Ale ty jsi krásná, maminko. Jako kouzelná vílí princezna.“<br/>Se smíchem si vzala dívenku do náruče a se zasněným povzdechem ji pevně přitiskla k sobě. ,,Ty se staneš jednoho dne císařovnou celého širého světa. Všichni se budou sjíždět se z dalekých zemí, aby poklekli před nejkrásnější ženou, která kdy po této zemi kráčela.“ <br/>,,A co ty? Až se stanu císařovnou, kde budeš ty?“<br/>,,Já?“ Usmála se jí do vlasů, pak uchopila tvář své dcery do dlaní a s neochvějnou jistotou řekla: ,,Já zůstanu navždy s tebou, lištičko. Ať se stane cokoliv.“      <br/>Kasumi si uvědomila, že jí cosi mokrého stéká po tváři, kane na bílé kimono a vpíjí se do hedvábí. Slzy rozmazaly zrak, a tak se z dřevěného nástroje před ní stala pouze hnědá beztvará šmouha.<br/>,,Na koto jsi nehrála od její smrti.“<br/>Melodie zemřela a struny utichly. Zmizela téměř hmotná přítomnost drobných rukou probírajících se jí vlasy tekoucími přes ramena až k pasu, kde od dolního lemu kimona vzkvétaly ručně malované lekníny. ,,Snažím se oživit staré vzpomínky,“ pronesla, aniž by se otočila. Nechtěla, aby ji viděl v tak slabé chvilce, přestože se jí záda stále viditelně chvěla potlačovanými vzlyky a hlas postrádal obvyklou ledovou dýku odcizení. <br/>,,Proč jsi přišel? Obvykle sem za mnou nechodíš.“ Co se přesunula do pavlovniového pavilonu, kromě Miko ji nenavštěvoval nikdo. V obklopení zelení překypujících zahrad se pokoušela nalézt vnitřní klid a mír, avšak místo toho se uchylovala stále víc a víc k samotě. Pavilon jí před lety nechal Shouya vybudovat po vzoru toho v paláci v Nagoyi, kde za svého života přebývala její matka, stranou od politiky a utrpení vnějšího světa. <br/>,,Miko říkala, že se necítíš dobře.“<br/>,,Nepředstírej starost. Nikdy ti to nešlo.“<br/>Za sebou slyšela blížící se kroky, pak jí na rameni lehce spočinula ruka, která ji donutila v šoku procitnout a vstřebat veškeré zbytky smutku. Svezla se mírně k lopatce. Se mnou není nic špatně. Je to tvoje chyba.<br/>,,Není tvou povinností jet do Nagoyi. To přeci víš. Služebnictvo se o něj postará.“<br/>Chlad se rozpustil pod neomylně mířenou útěchou. Když promluvila, nahradila jej rezignovanost. ,,Ale já musím, Sho. Jakkoliv ho ze srdce nenávidím...“ Setřásla ze sebe ruku, jako kdyby se jí dotkla kopřiva. ,,Je to můj domov. Deset let jsem tam nezavítala, až do tvého napadení, kdy mi nezbyla jiná možnost než utéct. Chci při Tanabatě uctít matčinu památku a pomodlit  se za ni. Mimochodem...“ Vstala a otočila se k lennímu pánovi čelem. Musela vidět i tu sebemenší změnu v jeho tváři, která by potvrdila či vyvrátila její domněnky, cítit to uspokojení ze znovu získané kontroly nad sebou i nad ním. ,,Ještě jsem nedostala příležitost ho navštívit, ale určitě to ještě před odjezdem udělám.“ Nenechala ho nic namítnout. ,,Co? Myslel sis, že mi můžeš lhát? Ne, můj drahý. Znám tě lépe než kdokoliv jiný. Mne neošálíš. Vidím ti přímo do srdce.“   <br/>,,Není to-“<br/>,,Dost! Odejdi, prosím. Chci být sama.“ Dobře si všimla toho, jak v bezmoci zatnul pěst. Jen se tomu zasmála a prohrábla větvičky v zažehnutém ohni, který teprve nabíral na síle. ,,Copak? Chceš mi ublížit? Oba víme, že na to nemáš. Ale možná bys měl. Alespoň tak vůči mně ukážeš nějaké skutečné city.“ Uchopila zatnutou pěst, prst po prstu ji rozevřela a přitiskla si k vlastnímu krku. ,,Udělej to. Zbav se své přítěže. Dříve než se tvému malému příteli přihodí nějaká nešťastná nehoda. Nechceš přeci, aby skončil jako ten tvůj zajatec, že?“<br/>,,Co tím myslíš?“<br/>,,Nic. Jen to, že nehody se stávají častěji než si myslíš a máš velmi mnoho nepřátel. Být tebou, byla bych opatrná a nevystavovala své slabiny tak okatě. Chováš se příliš lehkovážně a někdo by toho mohl chtít využít. Copak ses od svého otce nic nenaučil?“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>